


Ti ho mai raccontato del vento del sud

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Home and Away, Suburban Shootout, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiddlesworth, Hiddlesworth - Relationship - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, What Was I Thinking?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a good English boy, Kim is your typical Aussie beach bum. Bill was sure he wanted to study theology and go to a mission in Africa, Kim isn’t sure of anything, he doesn’t even know if he could imagine a future. Their clash could likely make their lives derail, or maybe, it will be the means to put them back in track.</p><p>Bill è un bravo ragazzo inglese, Kim il classico bello da spiaggia australiano.<br/>Bill credeva di voler studiare teologia e andare in Africa, Kim non sa più nemmeno se può immaginare un futuro. Un incontro/scontro che può far deragliare due vite o forse, semplicemente, rimetterle nel giusto binario.</p><p>I protagonisti di questa storia sono personaggi di due diversi telefilm: <a href="http://web.archive.org/web/20060530053728/http:/www.seven.com.au/homeandaway/meetthecast_kim-hyde"> Home And Away</a> (Kim Hyde) e <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suburban_Shootout">Suburban Shootout</a> (Bill Hazeldine). La storia che mi accingo a raccontare è dunque una AU - o What If?, se preferite - che comincia nel 2006, ovvero all'indomani dell'inizio dell'università per Bill e della notizia della mancata paternità (e conseguente colpo di testa) per Kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> | 
> 
> **Bill Hazeldine** ha 19 anni, è inglese, ed è il classico bravo ragazzo. Figlio unico di un poliziotto ed una casalinga (poco disperata e molto agguerrita), è estremamente naive e innocente. Prima d'incontrare Jewel Diamond - _la ragazza che in pratica lo costringe a stare con lei_ \- non aveva mai avuto una vera fidanzata. E' stato con i missionari in Africa subito dopo il liceo e pensa di studiare teologia all'Università.
> 
> |   
>   
> ---|---|---  
>   
> | 
> 
> **Kimberly "Kim" Hyde** ha 21 anni, è australiano e _non_ è il classico bravo ragazzo. Promettente nuotatore, lascia la scuola ed il nuoto pur di far dispetto al padre, preside di ferro. E' _molto_ bello e sa di esserlo, estroverso fino alla sfacciataggine, ha un grandissimo successo con le donne di cui approfitta ampiamente, tanto da rischiare in più occasioni di diventare prematuramente padre.
> 
> |   
  
**_ Capitolo 1: Hopeless Wanderer_ **

Quando si hanno vent’anni ci si sente immortali. Si pensa di essere abbastanza grandi per poter prendere le proprie decisioni ed imporsi perché si è _adulti_ , poco importa se quelle decisioni poi si limitano a riguardare una bottiglia di birra di troppo o all’andare a letto quando e _dove_ si vuole.

Quando aveva baciato Hayley per la prima volta, Kim in fondo sapeva che non sarebbe durata, che – alle buone – avrebbero vissuto per un po’ uno scomodo triangolo con il fantasma di un altro ad alitare loro sul collo. Ma Hayley non era tornata dal _fantasma_ , era rimasta con lui, aveva accettato il suo anello e le sue buone intenzioni e gli aveva giurato il bambino che portava in grembo non fosse la sola ragione. Quel bambino era stato l’unica ragione di tutto, invece. Un bambino che, per essere stato concepito per sbaglio, aveva fin troppi candidati volenterosi di fargli da padre.

Kim non aveva alcuna voglia di svegliarsi. Si sentiva leggero per la prima volta da anni e non aveva voglia di rinunciare a quel lattiginoso nulla così riposante. Dormire gli evitava di dover pensare a Hayley e al suo bambino. Al figlio di Scott, che da fantasma era tornato carne per riprendersi tutto, anche le briciole di futuro che Kim aveva immaginato insieme ad una famiglia che non c’era più. Aveva persino voglia di ringraziare il drogato che l’aveva lasciato a morire sul ciglio di un’autostrada, come un cane.  
Non aveva nemmeno molta voglia di morire, però. Perché riusciva a sentire la voce di suo padre anche nella nebbia, e aveva sempre pensato che il giorno in cui fosse riuscito a far piangere quel vecchio nazista anaffettivo avrebbe gioito. Invece lo rendeva solo più triste.

Barry Hyde non era un mostro, così come non era un uomo freddo. Era semplicemente un uomo ferito e solo che non aveva saputo affrontare la perdita, rinunciando così a trattenere quel che ancora gli era rimasto: un figlio da accudire ed amare, non un memento ingiusto, non un nemico.  
Lui aveva perso una moglie e un figlio, ma Kim aveva perso un fratello e sua madre e ad un’età in cui se ne ha ancora un disperato bisogno.  
Dopo l’abbandono e poi la morte di Kerry e di Jonathan il suo cuore si era come indurito, rimpicciolito, ma non era sparito, era ancora tutto lì e batteva, e non avrebbe retto la perdita di un figlio, non di un altro. E la solitudine. Per questo non riusciva a smettere di piangere, perché suo figlio aveva ventun anni e rischiava di morire e lui non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo, esattamente come era stato con sua moglie e il piccolo Jon. Quindi, quando medici e infermieri gli permettevano di stare solo con lui, la maschera si fredda autorevolezza che si era meticolosamente costruito nel corso degli anni si sgretolava sotto il peso di quel nuovo dolore.

E il sole, a Summer Bay, continuava a brillare, l’oceano continuava nella sua danza sempre uguale, il cielo era sempre azzurro. La vita continuava a scorrere fuori dall’ospedale, solo Kim sembrava non volerne sapere di tornare a nuotare.

“Andiamo Kimberly, davvero vuoi lasciare tutto questo? Fuori c’è il sole, ora potresti essere su una tavola da surf, invece sei in un letto d’ospedale a dormire, perché non vuoi nemmeno piangerti addosso come un uomo. Dormi e non puoi nemmeno urlarmi di stare zitto.”

Ma neppure la promessa di una lite l’aveva fatto svegliare, perché la vita non era una soap opera e Kim dormiva da troppe settimane per essere ancora considerato bello, i lividi erano spariti così come l’abbronzatura e il tono dei muscoli. La mascherina del respiratore impediva persino potesse raderlo come si deve e i capelli si erano allungati ben oltre le orecchie. 

“Sembri un selvaggio. O un hippie. Lo sai quanto odio gli hippie, ero uno di loro.”

Kim riaprì gli occhi una sera d’inizio primavera: fuori cadeva una pioggerellina fitta e sottile di quelle che raramente si vedono sulle spiagge del sud, ed alla fine era stata quell’anomalia a disturbare al punto il suo sonno da costringerlo ad aprire gli occhi.  
Ma ci erano voluti giorni perché riuscisse di nuovo a parlare senza sentire la gola grattare come un motore arrugginito, giorni perché riuscisse nuovamente a stringere un bicchiere tra le dita per poter bere da solo. Aveva dormito per settimane eppure si sentiva esausto come un vecchio.

“Ti ho portato un succo di frutta visto che quelli dell’ospedale non ti piacciono.”

Barry si era preso tutte le ferie disponibili per potergli stare vicino, era arrivato persino a chiedere alcuni mesi di aspettativa. Kim aveva provato a prenderlo in giro, perché così facendo aveva macchiato il suo impeccabile curriculum, ma suo padre si era limitato a scuotere la testa e sorridere.

“Tu sei più importante.”

E Kim aveva davvero avuto voglia di piangere o di tirargli un pugno, perché aveva ventun anni e suo padre – per l’ennesima volta – lo faceva sentire un bambino stupido, gli aveva tolto tutte le parole. Aveva preso a tormentare il telecomando fingendo di non trovare un canale di suo gusto, perché la tv pomeridiana era davvero uno strazio per vecchie signore e casalinghe disperate.

“Sono diventato più vecchio di te, anche cambiare canale mi fa venire il fiatone, finirà che non potrò più nemmeno nuotare.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, con quei capelli non ti crede nessuno. Tra un paio di giorni comincerai a fare fisioterapia seriamente e a quel punto vedrai che tornerà tutto al suo posto.”

Kim sapeva che suo padre aveva ragione, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a credergli. Non era sicuro di averne la forza, soprattutto. Perché chi voleva prendere in giro? Aveva ventun anni ed era un ragazzino che aveva giocato a fare l’uomo di mondo solo perché gli era sempre stato fin troppo facile convincere una ragazza a seguirlo in camera da letto. E perché chi avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare un lavoro da istruttore ad uno come lui? Non era un ipocrita, sapeva di essere bello e sapeva che era quello l’unico motivo per il quale lavorava in palestra, perché era una buona pubblicità ed uno specchietto per le allodole, le ragazze si iscrivevano per poterlo avvicinare, i ragazzi per avere i suoi bicipiti. L’unica cosa che sapeva fare davvero, in cui era veramente bravo, era il nuoto. Ma aveva buttato via tutto e solo per far dispetto all’uomo che ora gli stava sbucciando una mela come non faceva più dai tempi in cui erano in quattro attorno ad un tavolo.

“Mangia, _Kimberly_ , hai bisogno di mangiare cibo vero o fare la faccia seria non ti servirà a mettere insieme nessun pensiero decente.”

“Cibo vero? È una mela, questo è cibo _sano_. Quando potrò mangiare cibo _vero_ tipo un hamburger?”

“Quando riuscirai a cambiare canale senza che ti venga il fiatone.” 

Ci era voluto un altro mese perché la fisioterapia desse i risultati sperati e i muscoli riprendessero forma e tono. Non era ancora tornato quello di una volta, ma aveva l’oceano a disposizione per rimettersi in forma e l’estate a dargli la carica.  
Aveva perso il lavoro, però. Entrambi i lavori, perché non aveva ancora abbastanza fiato per poter salvare qualcuno dalle onde e in palestra l’avevano ovviamente già rimpiazzato: era stato ridicolmente semplice perdere tutto.  
Il vento del sud gli scompigliava i capelli ormai davvero troppo lunghi, ma non aveva voglia di tagliarli. Non aveva più davvero voglia di fare nulla e Barry ancora non aveva avuto nulla da obiettare: si chiedeva quando sarebbe successo, perché quell’impasse lo snervava quasi più dell’inattività dei primi giorni da miracolato.  
Robbie e Tasha erano andati spesso a trovarlo, anche in ospedale, persino Zoe aveva avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere nonostante l’imbarazzo: Kim avrebbe tanto voluto poter dare la colpa a lei, ma la realtà era ci fosse un solo stupido in tutta quella storia, ed era lui stesso. Stupido e cieco, perché l’intera Baia aveva capito che Hayley non aveva occhi che per Scott, che lui era stato solo un ripiego, un momentaneo errore di giudizio. _Ma c’era il bambino_.  
Kim guardava l’oceano e si lasciava accarezzare dal vento del sud e non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quel bambino non suo e a quanto gli mancasse. A quanto fosse anche grato fosse figlio di Scott, però, perché – _nonostante la vergogna che quel pensiero gli procurava_ – alla fine era stato meglio così, poteva dirsi persino sollevato, suo padre aveva ragione: era un ragazzino lui stesso, non poteva fare da padre a qualcun altro. Non era pronto e non era in grado, ed era vero. L’aveva finalmente capito mentre dormiva e si lasciava cullare dal pianto di un uomo che era padre davvero, con i suoi pregi e difetti. 

Erano in piena estate quando, dopo l’ennesima caduta dalla tavola da surf, suo padre lo aveva finalmente preso da parte: e Kim, nonostante tutto, se ne sentì quasi sollevato.  
Era uscito dall’ospedale da più di un mese, aveva finito la fisioterapia _e_ la terapia che i medici gli avevano consigliato - e suo padre costretto, ma non aveva avuto la forza di contraddirlo - di fare.  
La dottoressa Armstrong- _no-non-puoi-chiamarmi-Rachel_ era stata un colpo durissimo al suo ego, e non solo e non tanto perché aveva declinato persino divertita le sue avances, ma soprattutto perché lo aveva messo di fronte ad un’evidenza che si era sempre rifiutato di guardare: che non aveva idea di cosa fare della sua vita, che una prospettiva vera, in fondo, non l’aveva mai avuta. Ed era stato come un pugno allo stomaco: era costretto a dover dar ragione a suo padre su tutta la linea, era un fallimento ed un fallito. E, non era un pensiero che aiutava in circostanze come quella, con Barry che si sforzava di essere comprensivo e gentile e gli portava la limonata fredda.

“Kim, lo so che quello che è successo con Hayley è stato doloroso per te, credimi, lo capisco.”

“Lo so cosa vuoi dirmi, è inutile girarci attorno.”

“Sono solo preoccupato per te. Sei mio figlio e, per quanto ti piaccia credere il contrario, vorrei solo il meglio per te.”

Barry era teso come non lo aveva probabilmente mai visto. Lo ricordava agitato, nervoso, arrabbiato e persino furioso, ma mai con quella espressione. Sembrava stesse scollando a fatica le parole dalla lingua.

“Le sedute con la dottoressa Armstrong sono andate bene, giusto? Voglio dire, ti hanno aiutato.”

“Se vogliamo metterla così. Non mi ha voluto dare il suo numero.”

“Kim…”

“Lo so, lo so, stavo scherzando. Sì, le sedute sono andate bene, contento? Sono andate talmente bene che ora sono d’accordo con te su tutta la linea, sono un fallito senza prospettive. Ora lo so.”

“Kim, non dire sciocchezze, hai ventun anni e -”

“E non ho combinato niente. Se non mi avessi costretto tu a tornare a scuola ora non avrei nemmeno quello stupido diploma.”

“Ma ce l’hai e puoi metterlo a frutto. Sei ancora giovane, potresti ancora pensare all’università.”

“Papà, ti prego.” Non sapeva davvero se ridere o piangere, perché seriamente, pensare all’università con i voti che aveva sempre avuto? “Lo so che ti farebbe piacere vedermi ingegnere, ma non è una cosa che fa per me, non lo è mai stato. Non prendevo brutti voti solo per farti dispetto, credimi.”

“Potrebbe comunque essere un’opzione. Non devi decidere subito, ma pensaci, va bene? Ti chiedo solo questo.”

Il problema di Kim non era tanto non volesse pensarci, era l’avesse fatto anche troppo. E non era arrivato a nulla. Le uniche sicurezze avesse sempre avuto erano le sue braccia ed il fatto lo studio non fosse per lui, perché era onesto quando diceva i suoi voti non fossero stati una semplice provocazione a suo padre: non era in grado di rimanere seduto e concentrato su un libro, aveva bisogno di movimento.  
Il problema di Kim era non ce la facesse più ad uscire di casa senza sentirsi soffocare, usciva sulla tavola in orari assurdi per evitare di incontrare chiunque potesse conoscere anche solo di vista, non voleva tornare alla vecchia routine, eppure non sapeva come spezzarla e prendere finalmente in mano il suo futuro. Se un futuro poteva ancora averlo. Si sentiva stanco, deluso, frustrato, disgustato da tutto e da se stesso soprattutto. Tutte le sue certezze si erano sbriciolate una dopo l’altra insieme al suo ego e la cosa peggiore era sapesse benissimo di non poter dare la colpa a nessuno, neppure a Scott e Hayley e alla loro felicità. Era lui che aveva reagito come un bambino che pesta i piedi ad un rifiuto, Hayley non aveva colpa se non si era innamorata di lui e gli aveva preferito un altro. Non era stata lei a mettergli una pasticca in gola, non era stato Scott a fargliela mandar giù con vodka e Margarita. Non era stato suo padre a fargli lasciare il club di nuoto o a fargli smettere di gareggiare, non era stata la dottoressa Armstrong a convincerlo che con un corpo come il suo si hanno tutte le porte aperte. Era solo colpa sua se si ritrovava a ventun anni senza stringere nulla tra le mani e senza la prospettiva di poterlo fare.

“Kim…”

Ed era colpa sua se non aveva filtri tra lingua e cervello e aveva finito per urlare tutto a quel padre che credeva di odiare e che invece era bravo ad abbracciarlo e provava solo a consolarlo.

“Non è troppo tardi Kim, non è mai troppo tardi. Lo so che ora non vedi via d’uscita, ma non è successo nulla di irreparabile.”

“Perché, perché sono ancora vivo?”

“Già, è un grosso punto di partenza. Sei vivo, non hai riportato danni permanenti, puoi ancora ricominciare. E non devi necessariamente farlo a Summer Bay.”

Barry continuava a stringerlo forte come non faceva più da troppi anni, gli parlava piano, dolcemente, come probabilmente non aveva mai fatto. E Kim non sapeva se esserne felice perché stava finalmente vivendo suo padre, o esserne spaventato, perché era ridotto tanto male da impietosire persino un uomo come Barry Hyde. 

Avevano finito per parlare tutto il pomeriggio e tutta la sera e poi tutta la notte ancora. Avevano ordinato una pizza e guardato un film solo loro due e avevano parlato e parlato e parlato. Come due uomini, come padre e figlio. Kim si era sentito stupido una volta di più per essersi perso per tanti anni un uomo come suo padre, ma Barry lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che era stato più stupido lui a rinunciare a serate come quella. E forse non è sempre vero che mal comune mezzo gaudio, ma in quella circostanza poteva anche andare.

Barry gli aveva parlato della sua famiglia, del ramo degli Hyde che era rimasto in Inghilterra e non voleva saperne di lasciare quell’isoletta umidiccia. Aveva un cugino, soprattutto, con il quale era rimasto sempre in contatto ed in ottimi rapporti, non di quelli che prevedono solo gli auguri di Natale o per le feste comandate, insomma. Si erano sentiti anche nei giorni successivi l’incidente di Kim e poi per i giorni seguenti ancora, si erano scambiati varie e-mail anche il giorno prima.

Kim onestamente non sapeva come fosse successo di preciso, ma era passato dal chiacchierare con suo padre in salotto dei cugini inglesi all’ _essere_ in Inghilterra per davvero. Il suo treno sarebbe arrivato nella stazione di Cambridge entro una decina di minuti e, nonostante il volo intercontinentale fino a Londra, ancora non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto suo padre a convincerlo. Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver abbandonato davvero l’Australia e tutto quello che conosceva, per cosa poi? 

_ Una nuova prospettiva. Un punto di vista diverso. Un nuovo orizzonte._

Era abbastanza.


	2. Innocent Bystander

Quando gli Hazeldine avevano deciso di trasferirsi dal cuore di Londra ai confini più lontani della contea, Bill aveva già un piede sull’aereo che l’avrebbe portato in Africa e non si era preoccupato molto del cambiamento. Si era diplomato con il massimo dei voti in una prestigiosa scuola privata con un anno di anticipo, la sua iscrizione a Cambridge era stata accettata senza problemi e aveva davanti a lui un anno sabbatico di cui avrebbe speso la metà in missione umanitaria in Guinea.

Tutto era andato esattamente come desiderava, Padre Harthford lo aveva incoraggiato a proseguire su quella strada, nonostante la giovane età era bravo con i bambini, ci sapeva fare, era disponibile e paziente, con lui si divertivano e lo ascoltavano volentieri. E Bill era contento di poter essere utile a qualcuno, utile davvero; aveva frequentato una scuola in cui i tre quarti del corpo insegnanti era composto da religiosi e l’unico club cui si era iscritto era quello biblico, lo stesso che aveva seguito anche alle medie. In realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poter giocare a calcio, ma Padre Peenas (e guai a sbagliarne la pronuncia o peggio, ridere), che insegnava educazione fisica, non era un entusiasta degli sport di squadra, soprattutto di quelli in cui c’era da correre da un lato all’altro di un campo: aveva di sicuro superato i settant’anni e i centodieci chili, per lui era uno sport sufficiente vederli correre lungo il tracciato della pista o arbitrare durante le partite di cricket, di quelle proprio non si poteva fare a meno. _E siamo inglesi, che diamine!_

Pensare agli studi di Teologia era stato quasi naturale, in realtà non aveva nemmeno pensato di poter frequentare corsi diversi, perché gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare in Africa dopo la laurea e dedicarsi di nuovo alle missioni umanitarie, magari come insegnante. I suoi genitori erano molto contenti della scelta, anche se suo padre ogni tanto gli chiedeva scherzando se non fossero le prove generali per l’arcivescovado di Canterbury: in realtà temeva davvero volesse farsi prete e, per lo stesso motivo, gli chiedeva di continuo se avesse conosciuto qualche ragazza carina.

Questo, tuttavia, prima di Little Stempington. Prima di Jewel Diamond, soprattutto.

Bill era tornato a casa per le vacanze estive prima di partire per l’Università ed aveva trovato un ambiente profondamente diverso da quello di Euston cui era abituato, ma non per questo spiacevole. Little Stempington era davvero il piccolo angolo di paradiso che sua madre aveva tanto cercato, era abbastanza vicina a Londra da poter far visita ai nonni con una discreta frequenza, ben collegata ed estremamente pacifica.  
Il suo primo impatto con l’aria di provincia era stato tutt’altro che tranquillo, però, perché tutto si sarebbe aspettato quel giorno, tranne di incontrare la ragazza più strana e più carina avesse mai visto. Più che un incontro era stato uno scontro, d’accordo, ma non cambia la sostanza delle cose: Jewel Diamond gli era piombata addosso e nella vita con la prepotenza di tutte le ragazzine belle, viziate e tremendamente annoiate.

L’unica ragazza Bill avesse avuto risaliva ai suoi dodici anni, le tre settimane più imbarazzanti e imbarazzate della sua vita. Olivia aveva la sua stessa età ma sembrava sua madre, non perché sembrasse più grande lei, ma perché lui sembrava ancora uno studente delle elementari. Frequentavano il club biblico insieme e si erano conosciuti lì, ma la loro relazione non aveva retto alla scoperta da parte della ragazza dei Five e Sean Conlon: dopo un ultimo bacio umidiccio – e a labbra serrate – Olivia aveva detto addio a Bill e al club biblico, per passare a quello decisamente più invitante delle fan girl.

Bill l’aveva presa con filosofia, un po’ perché Olivia aveva sempre preteso di tenergli la mano in pubblico e la cosa lo imbarazzava a morte, un po’ perché, all’epoca, davvero non sapeva cosa farci con una fidanzata. Ad essere onesti non sapeva bene nemmeno come maneggiare Jewel, in questo le cose non erano poi tanto cambiate da che aveva dodici anni: per fortuna la piccola di casa Diamond aveva le idee decisamente più chiare di lui.

Jewel gli si era imposta senza possibilità di scampo: aveva deciso immediatamente Bill le piacesse troppo per lasciarselo scappare. Sapeva di essere bella, ma il suo ego avrebbe comunque cancellato gli eventuali difetti mostrati dallo specchio, forte anche dei consigli della _zia_ Hilary, che non le aveva mai lesinato suggerimenti su trucco e lunghezza delle gonne. Che suo padre non approvava poi tanto, ma da quando gli uomini ne capiscono di moda? Il gioiello di casa aveva appreso bene la lezione mai impartita di Camilla Diamond: la bellezza è un’arma che va curata e preservata, ma soprattutto usata, per ottenere dagli uomini e dalla vita quel che si desidera.  
Jewel aveva diciotto anni e non ne poteva più di stare sola in un paesino sperduto ai confini del divertimento vero, di quella Londra mitizzata e mai vissuta, era stanca di vivere all’ombra della Milly-cara-e-perfetta, impeccabile e gentile in pubblico, stronza totale a porte chiuse. Era stufa di essere ancora vergine, soprattutto, perché aveva diciotto anni e non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato, e quanto era patetico tutto ciò? Ma se c’era una cosa su cui dissentiva dalla zia Hilary era quella, perché Jewel era una principessa e voleva una favola: voleva l’Amore, quello con la maiuscola, e l’istruttore di tennis con i polpacci enormi che approfittava delle lezioni per toccarle il culo di certo non era un principe.  
Bill, invece, aveva i riccioli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, era alto e flessuoso come un giunco o uno di quei modelli su cui sua zia Hilary imprecava sempre, perché a lei piaceva un certo Marcus Schenkenberg, ma di addominali come quelli se ne vedevano sempre meno sulle riviste.

Bill era la cosa più eccitante arrivata a Little Stempington da anni, scoprire che le loro madri non erano poi così amiche come volevano far credere aveva solo motivato Jewel ancora di più, perché cos’altro avrebbe potuto rendere la sua battaglia per l’emancipazione (sessuale) più elettrizzante di una storia alla Romeo e Giulietta? Lei, che sarebbe diventata un’attrice famosissima, di sicuro si sentiva portata per il ruolo della bella Capuleti. Bisognava solo convincere Romeo a fare la sua parte.  
Il problema era non fosse così facile come aveva inizialmente pensato, perché non solo Bill era davvero il bravo ragazzo che tutti credevano, ma ci si mettevano di mezzo anche sua madre e quelle vecchie matte delle sue amiche e vicine: da sei mesi a quella parte – dall’arrivo degli Hazeldine, più o meno – Little Stempington era diventata un porto di mare e un caos infernale, quasi gli abitanti si fossero decisi a scollarsi di dosso quell’odiosa patina di rispettabilità e noia che li contraddistingueva. E Jewel ne sarebbe stata anche contenta se la tempistica non fosse stata _pessima_ : Bill era timido e andava lavorato agli angoli, corteggiato senza che se ne accorgesse, o avrebbe finito per partire per l’università prima che si fossero scambiati il pegno d’amore. Jewel aveva deciso che avrebbero perso la verginità insieme e così sarebbe stato, lei otteneva sempre quello che voleva. A parte l’auto nuova, ma quella era un’altra storia ed era tutta colpa di sua madre.

Quando Joyce Hazeldine aveva quasi rischiato la vita, incastrata in un traffico internazionale di ormoni illegali, non era stata solo la vita tranquilla di Little Stempington a subire uno scossone, ma anche e soprattutto quella degli Hazeldine stessi: se Jeremy aveva temuto di aver perso sua moglie per un casanova francese e suo figlio per una canna, Bill era già proiettato nello stadio depressivo del novello figlio di divorziati.  
Scoprire che sua madre era invece una povera vittima delle circostanze e non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare con un francese con la lingua e le mani lunghe, gli aveva fatto chiudere un occhio su tutto, sul comportamento strano delle casalinghe di Little Stempington, sul fatto la dolce Joyce sembrasse tanto a proprio agio con le armi, aveva evitato persino di chiedersi come avesse fatto sua madre – e le sue amiche, ovviamente – ad incontrare quel brutto ceffo pervertito.  
Era così felice di non rischiare più di dover scegliere da chi tornare a casa la domenica che aveva chiuso un occhio persino sulle strane richieste di Jewel che pretendeva s’incontrassero in luoghi e in orari sempre più assurdi, come se quel pomeriggio a cercare di decidere se fosse arrivato o meno il momento di fare sesso mentre erano in un confessionale non fosse stato abbastanza. Per Bill sicuramente era stata un’esperienza da non ripetere.

Il fatto era fosse difficile resistere a Jewel quando lo guardava in un certo modo, quando gli prendeva la mano mentre passeggiavano, o gli appoggiava la testa su una spalla mentre chiacchieravano. Era decisamente la ragazza più carina conoscesse ed il trucco pesante che utilizzava non c’entrava nulla. Solo che aveva anche un po’ paura di lei, perché non sapeva mai come prendere certe sue uscite, di certo non sapeva come reagire alle sue avances più esplicite.  
Ma entro pochi mesi sarebbe partito per Cambridge, e poi? Come avrebbero proseguito? Jewel non aveva alcuna intenzione di proseguire gli studi, pensava già di essere un’attrice, anche se aveva partecipato ad una sola produzione scolastica al college (tra l’altro stroncata duramente dal giornale cittadino, ma si era guardato bene dal far capire a Jewel che ne era a conoscenza), e non voleva saperne di prendere lezioni. Bill aveva provato e riprovato a farle cambiare idea parlandole degli splendidi teatri che avrebbe potuto calcare a Cambridge, arrivando addirittura a dirle che avrebbero potuto prendere una casetta insieme, _vivere_ insieme. Inutile dire Jewel si fosse soffermata solo su quell’ultimo aspetto, quello che a Bill faceva meno gola a dirla tutta. Perché lui aveva sempre intenzione di laurearsi, non sapeva più se in teologia, ma comunque laurearsi: Jewel sarebbe stata una distrazione fatale che non sapeva e probabilmente non avrebbe mai saputo come gestire.

Erano ormai gli inizi di settembre quando, dopo una sessione sfiancante di petting in cui non era nemmeno arrivato a sbottonarsi i pantaloni – ma le aveva slacciato il reggiseno, per quel che poteva valere -, Jewel aveva preso di petto il problema e l’aveva messo di fronte alla realtà, nella forma di un quadratino azzurro lucido. E a Bill era quasi preso un colpo perché Jewel sembrava proprio non voler capire che sì, voleva fare sesso con lei – _eccome se voleva_ – ma voleva anche fosse _importante_. Bill non aveva mai avuto fretta di grattarsi certe voglie, prima di Jewel non ricordava nemmeno di averne mai avute. Nemmeno per la bella fotografa francese conosciuta in Guinea, quella che Jewel gli aveva assicurato dovesse essere per forza lesbica, perché le ragazze francesi con grosse macchine fotografiche lo sono sempre, lo avevano detto su Discovery Channel. _Sarà_.

Era scoppiato il Dramma. Jewel l’aveva accusato di qualunque cosa, di non amarla abbastanza, di non amarla per niente, di considerarla brutta, di avere un’altra ragazza. Aveva provato a spiegarle il suo punto di vista, aveva provato a spiegarle che voleva qualcosa di più da lei, da _loro_ , ma Jewel era fuori di sé e non lo ascoltava più, gli aveva lanciato contro il profilattico e lo aveva sbattuto fuori di casa senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di abbottonarsi la camicia.  
E non era stato piacevole ritrovarsi a torso nudo in un salotto pieno di signore di mezza età che avevano preso a guardarlo come se si fosse aperta la stagione della caccia. Il pacchettino azzurro che gli era rimasto incastrato tra i riccioli non era stato d’aiuto, soprattutto perché era stata proprio la signora Diamond a fargli notare fosse lì, ma il peggio era stato essere avvicinato dalla signora Davenport che, per l’ennesima volta, si era offerta di _aiutarlo_ , come avrebbe aiutato gli altri ragazzi che aspettavano fuori in giardino. Qualunque cosa avesse voluto dire.

Era tornato a casa di corsa e con la coda tra le gambe, era deluso e triste, perché lui a Jewel voleva bene davvero e sognava di portarla in Africa con lui per insegnare ai bambini a leggere e scrivere e lavarsi le mani prima di mangiare, mentre Jewel sembrava non riuscire a capire che non serviva a niente fosse per entrambi la prima volta se sarebbe stata anche l’unica.  
Una volta nella sua camera aveva provato a chiamarla, ma lei aveva prevedibilmente spento il cellulare. Cosa fare se non lasciarla sfogare? Le voleva bene, ma ormai aveva imparato fosse anche esageratamente melodrammatica in ogni sua reazione, quindi sapeva di non dover prendere sul serio le sue minacce di suicidio. Era preoccupato comunque, però.  
Si chiese se la signora Diamond fosse andata a parlare con sua figlia dopo la loro imbarazzante scenetta, se la signora Davenport – _la cara zia Hilary_ – fosse salita a consolare Jewel. Chissà cosa avevano pensato di lui! Bill sperò vivamente Jewel non avesse raccontato _tutto_ alle due signore, o sarebbe morto d’imbarazzo, un po’ voleva morire anche in quel momento, finanche nel dubbio.

Bill aveva lasciato passassero tre giorni prima di provare a richiamare Jewel. Aveva pensato fossero sufficienti a farle smaltire la rabbia, magari a farle vedere le cose da un punto di vista diverso. Era sicuro a quel punto sarebbe stata pronta ad ascoltarlo con più pazienza e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, sarebbero andati a prendersi un gelato e si sarebbero baciati su una panchina del parco. Quindi, quando era andato a correre per schiarirsi la mente prima di andarla a trovare, non si era spettato di trovarla davvero seduta su una panchina del parco. O meglio, seduta sulle ginocchia di un tizio che era seduto sulla panchina. Un tizio che aveva l’aria di essere uscito da una rivista, come i ragazzi che aspettavano chissà cosa nel giardino di casa Diamond proprio tre giorni prima. Anzi, era davvero uno dei tipi che aspettavano in giardino.

“Jewel…” non era riuscito ad evitare quel rantolo strozzato, ma come avrebbe dovuto reagire? La sua fidanzata stava baciando un altro, un ragazzo più grande più bello più _tutto_ di lui e gli veniva solo da piangere.

“Bill.” Si erano girati entrambi a guardarlo, ma nessuno dei due si era spostato di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui erano. Jewel era evidentemente ancora arrabbiata con lui, ma era davvero necessario quel teatrino?

“Jewel, che cosa stai…”

“Niente che ti riguardi, ormai! Alex e io stiamo insieme, me l’ha presentato zia Hilary e lei _sì_ che ne capisce di _uomini_. Non ha i paraocchi come te, non ha paura di trattarmi come una donna, _lui_!”

“Ma… Ma sono passati solo tre giorni…” E il suo grande amore era finito giù per lo scarico. Gli veniva davvero da piangere e lo sguardo accusatorio di Jewel non lo aiutava.

“Mi dispiace, bello, avresti dovuto tenertela stretta un po’ meglio. La settimana prossima ci trasferiamo a Londra, io lavoro lì.” Alex sembrava quasi volersi scusare con lui, era un po’ in imbarazzo, era evidente non avesse inteso mettersi di mezzo nel loro rapporto, ma era capitato: era preso da Jewel ed era palese, solo che quell’Alex – a differenza di Bill – sembrava sapere anche bene come maneggiarla. E quel pensiero rischiò davvero di farlo sciogliere in lacrime davanti ad entrambi, perché aveva diciannove anni e la sua prima fidanzata, il suo primo amore l’aveva scaricato e sostituito con umiliante facilità.

Si era voltato ed aveva ripreso a correre nella direzione da cui era venuto, poi fuori dal parco e fino a casa. Si era chiuso in camera e ci aveva provato davvero a piangere, ma non ci era riuscito, si sentiva troppo umiliato e triste e arrabbiato e stupito: tra tutti gli scenari possibili, quello che gli si era presentato davanti al parco era di sicuro tra quelli che non aveva mai preso in considerazione. Nel suo piccolo mondo perfetto c’erano solo lui e Jewel, le loro famiglie come contorno, Little Stempington – magari Cambridge – come cornice. Forse era vero che aveva una visuale limitata, che era ancora solo un ragazzino, che un viaggio in un altro continente non gli era servito a crescere nemmeno un po’. Forse Jewel aveva fatto bene a liberarsi di lui, gli uomini si dovrebbero comportare da uomini, non da ragazzini spaventati.

Nelle due settimane successive quasi non era uscito di casa, nonostante i continui tentativi di sua madre che sembrava di nuovo sul piede di guerra dopo l’arresto della sua amica Barbara, e ancora non riusciva a credere quella vecchia stramba fosse una criminale. Suo padre aveva cercato di consolarlo in modo discreto, ma prendendo il discorso talmente alla larga che persino per Bill non era stato difficile stornare l’attenzione su tutt’altro, finendo così a parlare dell’Arsenal.

Non aveva voglia di parlarne con i suoi genitori e, per la prima volta, si rese conto che non aveva davvero nessuno con cui parlare. L’orribile verità era non avesse amici. Conosceva tantissime persone, tantissimi ragazzi, era rimasto in contatto con i suoi vecchi compagni di scuola, persino con qualche professore, con il parroco, con gli altri volontari che avevano preso parte alla missione umanitaria con il suo gruppo. Ma nessuno di loro poteva considerarlo _amico_ , nessuno di loro si era mai confidato con lui, né lui l’aveva fatto con loro. E le confessioni con il prete di certo non contavano. Per la prima volta in vita sua si rese conto di non essere mai riuscito a farsi degli amici veri: non proprio un pensiero confortante in vista della partenza per l’università.

Sulla pensilina, mentre aspettava il treno che l’avrebbe portato ad appena un paio d’ore da Little Stempington - e da Jewel, che ormai era già a Londra con il suo Alex a tentare la carriera di attrice. E no, non era così ipocrita da fingersi contento per lei, nemmeno tra sé – simulò un’allegria ed un ottimismo che non provava per niente, ma i suoi genitori si erano preoccupati abbastanza per lui e non poteva e non voleva farsi consolare come un bambino. Aveva preferito evitare di dire loro che aveva rinunciato agli studi di teologia, a quel punto gli sembravano la scelta più stupida potesse fare: era stato abbastanza fortunato da riuscire a rientrare nella classe di Scienze Politiche e Relazioni Internazionali, di sicuro sarebbe stato molto più utile in Africa.  
I suoi genitori gli avrebbero spedito il resto delle sue cose nei giorni successivi, compresa la sua bicicletta, così da potersi spostare più agevolmente in una cittadina comunque più piccola di Little Stempington. Ma aveva ancora due settimane prima dell’inizio dei corsi, non aveva fretta.

Aveva aspettato l’inizio dell’università con ansia per mesi, per anni anche, ma mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino del treno che lo stava portando a destinazione non riusciva a pensare a nulla, si limitava a contare le gocce di pioggia che picchiettavano ritmicamente contro il vetro, come se non avesse prospettive, niente che lo attendesse.

Non era una sensazione piacevole.


	3. Brace yourself, winter is coming

Suo padre glielo aveva detto che l’Inghilterra era umida e fredda – _soprattutto umida_ – ma Kim non gli aveva badato più di tanto perché, d’accordo, in Europa avrebbe fatto la conoscenza con delle stagioni vere e tutto quel che comportavano, ma non era così ignorante da non sapere che nell’emisfero boreale, Agosto, voleva dire estate. Quando l’aveva detto a Barry, però, suo padre lo aveva guardato con compatimento, aveva scosso la testa e poi borbottato qualcosa sul fatto avrebbe fatto meglio a farlo bocciare, ripetere uno o due anni non gli avrebbe fatto male.

Ma che cavolo poteva saperne lui che in Inghilterra l’estate fosse solo una parola, al massimo una fuggevole parentesi di bel tempo tra scrosci di pioggia e cielo coperto? La Gran Bretagna – nel frattempo, un po’, aveva studiato – non era semplicemente umida, era _fradicia_. Era a Cambridge da quasi tre mesi e poteva contare sulla punta delle dita i giorni in cui il sole non era stato solo una patetica caricatura di se stesso.

“Kim, tesoro, la colazione è pronta! Su, è una bellissima giornata!”

Lizzy lo svegliava così tutte le mattine alle sei e trenta in punto. Lo lasciava dormire un po’ di più perché, povero piccolo, aveva bisogno di riposo per crescere, quasi non avesse notato il _povero piccolo_ superasse i centonovanta centimetri e avesse l’età legale per ubriacarsi fino a farsi esplodere il fegato. Ma poteva lamentarsi?  
Gli Hyde del ramo britannico erano decisamente – e contro ogni previsione e stereotipo culturale – accoglienti e calorosi, Lizzy ed Edwin-ti-prego-chiamami-Ed l’avevano accolto in casa loro come se lo conoscessero da sempre e avevano tentato fin da subito di metterlo a suo agio.

Il cugino Ed aveva almeno un decennio più di suo padre e sembrava una specie di Boromir con qualche (un bel po’) chilo di troppo. Era quello che si poteva dire un bell’uomo di mezza età, alto, biondo e talmente ben piazzato che in città lo conoscevano semplicemente come Big. E in effetti Kim aveva visto raramente uomini tanto più grossi di lui, ma Big Ed sfiorava i due metri e i centoquaranta chili di cordialità e gentilezza.  
Lizzy, sua moglie da quasi tre decenni, era al contrario un donnino magro magro, fulvo ed energico dai modi materni e spicci. Anche se, purtroppo, non erano riusciti ad avere figli loro, piuttosto che intristirsi - o peggio, incattivirsi - avevano preferito adottare i giovani avventori del Fitzbillies, la piccola panetteria - incollata ad uno dei milioni di college della cittadina - che avevano rilevato poco dopo il matrimonio.  
Era lì che anche Kim lavorava per sdebitarsi dell’ospitalità e dell’occasione che gli stavano offrendo quei parenti che fino a qualche mese prima non sapeva nemmeno di avere.

“Kim! Su, il bacon si sta raffreddando!”

Il locale andava aperto alle otto al pubblico, ma era ovvio ci fosse del lavoro da fare, le salette da sistemare, le paste e i dolci da infornare e farcire. Quindi era rotolato giù dal letto e si era trascinato in cucina al piano di sotto, spinto più dalla fame che dall’effettiva voglia di muoversi.

“E’ tutto pronto tesoro, io comincio ad andare in bottega, le chiavi sono al solito posto, ricordati di chiudere a chiave quando esci. E stavolta non dimenticare l’impermeabile!”

Alla faccia della bellissima giornata.

Cambridge era una città piccolissima, quasi quanto Summer Bay, a piedi la si girava in poco più di un’ora e l’auto di famiglia serviva solo per gli spostamenti nelle cittadine vicine o per viaggetti improvvisati, perché altrimenti ci si muoveva in bicicletta, qualunque fosse il tempo. Casa Hyde – Whitely era situata piuttosto in periferia rispetto al centro, una deliziosa villetta a due piani con un giardino incasinatissimo sul retro e stanze in avanzo per i bambini che avevano sperato di avere e non erano arrivati, eppure a piedi era una corsetta di mezz’ora fino alla panetteria, appena quindici minuti in bicicletta se si voleva fare il giro panoramico. Per Kim, insomma, non bastava nemmeno da allenamento.

Rimasto solo in cucina si chiese per l’ennesima volta cosa ci facesse lì. Stava bene in quella casa, stava bene insieme a Lizzy e Ed, dire che lo trattavano come un figlio sarebbe stato ancora poco, eppure non era cambiato molto da Summer Bay, perché ancora non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso. E dei suoi capelli, perché non aveva voglia di andare da un barbiere, ma stavano diventando tremendamente scomodi da portare.

La verità era avesse ancora sonno, aveva voglia di tornare a letto, di risvegliarsi e vedere un po’ di sole vero. E magari l’oceano, ma si sarebbe accontentato del sole, perché era evidente la pioggia non aiutasse le relazioni sociali e le ragazze di Cambridge non concedevano nemmeno una strusciata degna di tal nome al primo appuntamento. Era stufo di dormire solo, era stufo di quella stramaledetta pioggia, era stufo degli stronzetti e delle fighette del college che cominciavano a ridacchiare quando apriva bocca e sentivano il suo accento: cosa credevano, che il loro modo di parlare tra i denti, cantilenando, fosse meglio?  
L’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso era stato sei settimane prima, un’eternità. Lei era a Cambridge per motivi di studio, corsi estivi dall’estero forse? Kim non aveva prestato molta attenzione ai dettagli, quel che gl’interessava era il fatto lei fosse bella, maggiorenne e – a quanto sembrava – parecchio interessata. E chi l’aveva detto che le ragazze cattoliche sono frigide? Probabilmente qualcuno che non era mai stato a letto con una bruna italiana con gambe lunghe un chilometro. Maria parlava un inglese migliore del suo – secondo gli standard universitari. Fanculo pure a loro. – e frigida non lo era per niente: dopo aver flirtato per un bel po’ su un caffè macchiato e un tortino alla vaniglia, aveva aspettato la fine del suo orario di lavoro e l’aveva invitato nel suo alloggio da studentessa senza giri di parole.

E poi era sparita nel nulla.

Di solito era lui quello costretto a fare i salti mortali per scollarsi di dosso la tipa di turno che non capiva il concetto di _svago notturno senza impegno_. Quella volta invece, Maria, la cattolica italiana non frigida, l’aveva lasciato al palo, sedotto e abbandonato: dopo un pomeriggio di sesso incredibile, gli aveva lasciato il numero di telefono sbagliato e si era guardata bene dal dirgli che i suoi corsi erano terminati e sarebbe tornata in Italia dopo due giorni. Ci era rimasto come un imbecille. Non che ci fosse rimasto male, avevano fatto sesso una sola volta e dopo essersi giusto scambiati i dati anagrafici essenziali, di certo non ne aveva avuto il cuore spezzato. Però…  
Insomma, era la prima volta gli capitasse una cosa del genere e un po’ se l’era presa. In realtà se l’era presa parecchio, era stato il suo orgoglio che ne aveva risentito.

In Inghilterra avrebbe dovuto ricominciare, eppure sembrava non riuscire ad uscire dai soliti vecchi, arrugginiti binari, continuare a rifare le stesse cose che faceva in Australia. Solo senza il sole e l’oceano.

E le cose non erano andate meglio, come a voler dire che il buongiorno si vede dal mattino davvero: non solo aveva – ovviamente – dimenticato di nuovo l’impermeabile ed aveva cominciato a piovere come era arrivato a metà strada, una volta in negozio si erano riversati in massa le matricole del college vicino, per la delizia di Lizzy, che li aveva accolti come fossero tutti suoi pulcini, e con suo grande disappunto, che avrebbe voluto sbatterli fuori immediatamente con le loro stramaledette All Star fradice e infangate. Tanto poi era lui a dover pulire il pavimento.

Odiava la pioggia e odiava i ragazzini, soprattutto _quei_ ragazzini, con i loro libroni sottobraccio e i loro discorsi incomprensibili e l’accento perfetto e la testa piena di progetti.  
Avevano cominciato a sciamare in città verso la fine di settembre. All’inizio se ne erano stati quasi tutti per conto loro, silenziosi e con gli occhi sgranati, poi avevano cominciato a formare i primi gruppetti sempre più numerosi, sempre più rumorosi, sempre più insopportabili.  
Come Stewart, il diciottenne brufoloso che Lizzy aveva costretto Ed ad assumere, nonostante non avesse né referenze né esperienza. Ma Pembroke è caro e da qualche parte si deve pur cominciare a fare esperienza, e su questa perla di saggezza Ed aveva annuito gravemente e si era preparato psicologicamente ai doppi turni: con una politica del genere Kim non riusciva proprio a capire come avessero fatto a rimanere a galla per tanti anni, nonostante le loro brioche meravigliose e le splendide torte di matrimonio che Lizzy e Vicky – _Posh Spice per gli avventori, anche solo Posh per gli amici_ – preparavano e decoravano su ordinazione. Forse era proprio per il loro buon cuore.

“Dolcezza, porta qui il tuo bel culetto australiano o facciamo notte, avevi promesso di aiutarmi con le consegne.”

“Lo so, lo so, fammi mettere queste torte in vetrina e arrivo.”

Non era vero, non aveva promesso di aiutare nessuno con le consegne, Vicky faceva da sola da dieci anni, ma Posh sembrava anche accorgersi sempre quando per lui tirava male, si vergognava ancora al solo pensiero, ma era stata proprio lei a tirargli su il morale dopo la storia di Maria l’italiana stronza. Ovviamente non l’aveva chiamata così davanti a lei, perché anche Vittoria – _non Victoria_ \- era mezza italiana e non ci teneva ad offenderla, fosse solo perché aveva paura di prenderle. Posh aveva le mani grosse, ecco. Doveva il soprannome solo ad una malaugurata somiglianza con la sua più famosa omonima e ad una passione sfrenata per la moda. Degli anni ’50.

“Cosa ti prende oggi? E non dirmi che è per il tempo, come scusa è stupida e non attacca.”

Kim, prima di mettere piede a Heatrow, aveva pensato gli inglesi fossero come quelli nei libri che ti costringono a leggere al liceo: fossilizzati in un’eterna età vittoriana, triste ma ordinata e cortese. Da che era arrivato a casa Hyde, invece, era stato circondato da donne che lo costringevano a parlare dei suoi sentimenti con la sola imposizione delle sopracciglia. O degli schiaffoni, nel caso delle non proprio indigene. Posh aveva controllato che il rossetto ciliegia non avesse sbavato nello specchietto retrovisore, mentre aspettavano ad un semaforo rosso. Per sicurezza ne aveva aggiunto altro, poi si era lisciata le pieghe della camicetta tutta volant che le strizzava un seno che la sua omonima di sicuro non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere al suo chirurgo, ed era tornata a guardarlo.

“Sta per scattare il verde.”

“E la strada è deserta, è orario d’ufficio, per questo usciamo a quest’ora. Non cambiare discorso, cosa c’è? Non dirmi che è ancora per quella stronza che non ti ha lasciato il suo numero o le prendi per eccesso di stupidità!”

“No! No, figurati, chi ci pensa più.”

“Dunque?”

“E’ che… Tu non ne hai abbastanza di tutti quei ragazzini? Io ci sto diventando matto, sono rumorosi e sporcano e non spendono poi tanto al locale, di certo non sono loro la fonte di guadagno principale e…”

“Kim.”

“Non lo so, odio i ragazzini.”

Il semaforo intanto era scattato ed erano ripartiti, ma Vicky aveva parcheggiato subito dopo nel primo posteggio disponibile.

“Ma cosa…?”

“Ma ti ascolti quando parli? _Ragazzini_? Quei _ragazzini_ sono al primo anno di università, hanno tutti diciotto o anche diciannove anni, alcuni sono persino più grandi. E tu ha ventun’anni, santo cielo! _Ventuno_. Credi che due o tre anni di vantaggio e l’aver perso la verginità come ti sono spuntati i peli siano una distanza sufficiente a farteli guardare dall’alto in basso?”

Kim era rimasto a fissarla a bocca aperta come l’idiota che in quel momento si sentiva. E probabilmente era. Posh non aveva torto, chi diavolo si credeva di essere per parlare in quel modo di quei ragazzi, di suoi coetanei? Distolse lo sguardo confuso e in imbarazzo, sicuramente era arrossito fino alle orecchie e avrebbe voluto una pala per scavare una buca profondissima e seppellircisi dentro.

“Non fare quella faccia, dolcezza, non preoccuparti, non sei solo bello: sicuramente c’è un gran bel cervello sotto quei capelli biondi, devi solo deciderti a metterlo in moto. E dai retta a me, prima lo fai meglio è.”

“Mi sa che l’avaria è permanente, non si metterà mai più in moto.”

Vicky gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e gli aveva sorriso e accarezzato i capelli come fosse stato un bambino.

“Fidati di una che ha già fatto anche il tagliando, non hai mai provato davvero ad avviarlo. Forse hai solo bisogno di un aiutino e, chi lo sa, potrebbe arrivare prima di quanto te lo aspetti. Magari anche in forme che non ti aspetti. C’è ancora tempo, _ragazzino_.”

E gli aveva stampato un bacio sulla fronte che gli aveva lasciato un timbro semi-permanente di cui avevano riso insieme fino al ritorno in negozio.

La giornata però non era scivolata via meglio dopo quella chiacchierata, sicuramente non senza intoppi: Stewart – e lui non si faceva scrupoli a chiamarlo “ _ragazzino_ ”, quel nanerottolo brufoloso e imbranato! – aveva fatto cadere due tazze della collezione vintage che Ed teneva orgogliosamente esposte da tempo immemore e Big aveva quasi perso le staffe, aveva mancato per un soffio di innaffiare di tè bollente una vecchia cliente di quelle tanto vecchie che possono ordinare semplicemente “il solito”, aveva pestato i piedi di praticamente ogni avventore avesse messo il naso nel locale quel giorno e sbagliato a scrivere tre ordini su quattro. Insomma, una giornata infernale, tanto che persino Lizzy si era sentita costretta a prendere da parte il ragazzo e ricordargli quello fosse lavoro e non una festicciola in famiglia, fosse solo per evitare Big Ed uscisse dal personaggio e lo prendesse per il collo.

Era stato un giorno sfiancante sotto ogni punto di vista. Da che era a Cambridge si era abituato ad andare a letto ad un’ora che a Summer Bay avrebbe considerato ridicola, perché alle undici lui si vestiva per uscire e fare casino e le uniche notti che passava in casa erano quelle che spendeva in _compagnia_. Quella notte, però, proprio non riusciva ad addormentarsi e rigirarsi nel letto non fa bene a nessuno. Quindi aveva inforcato le sneakers e – con la scusa d’aver dimenticato il cellulare in negozio, cosa tra l’altro vera – si era preparato ad una corsetta fino in centro.  
Correre lo aveva sempre aiutato a schiarirsi le idee, anche quando litigava con suo padre o con Robbie, concentrarsi sui muscoli e la respirazione lo aiutava a mettere ordine.

Le notti di Cambridge però non erano come le albe di Summer Bay, non c’era il mare a sussurrare in sottofondo, solo il vento tra i rami che cominciavano a spogliarsi. Per essere Ottobre l’aria non era molto fredda e fortunatamente aveva smesso di piovere, ma il clima stranamente mite sembrava non aiutare comunque. Perché i pensieri non si dipanavano, sembravano solo aggrovigliarsi ancora di più, non riusciva a rilassarsi, piuttosto la rabbia gli montava dentro sempre più forte.

E non riusciva a capire. Pensava a suo padre a Summer Bay e non gli andava più di ringraziarlo per averlo spedito oltre oceano ad imparare, a fare chissà cosa. Pensava a quei tre mesi in cui aveva trovato una famiglia calorosa, ma nessun amico. Si ritrovava al punto di partenza, senza prospettive e senza una ragazza.

Il percorso da casa Hyde al Fitzbillies richiedeva circa quaranta minuti, ma quella sera divorò la strada in metà del tempo, con l’adrenalina in circolo che pompava i muscoli senza diminuire l’attività del cervello. Si sentiva l’argento vivo addosso, aveva un disperato bisogno di sfogarsi, di scopare, di menare le mani, qualunque cosa.

Non era nelle condizioni di sedare una rissa sicuramente, anzi, quando vide il gruppetto di balordi che spintonavano un… ragazzino? Era ancora un po’ distante, ma da quel che vedeva era un cosetto magro magro con un casino di riccioli biondi in testa che non poteva avere più di quindici anni, nonostante l’altezza. Sì, quello lì poteva chiamarlo ragazzino. Insomma, quando vide quei tre energumeni deficienti prendersela con uno che era la metà di loro, prese la palla al balzo, forte anche dell’imminente buona azione che stava per compiere.

“Ehi! Che diavolo fate, lasciatelo stare!”

I tre si erano girati verso di lui di scatto con l’aria infastidita più che sorpresa, non avevano nemmeno accennato alla fuga, e a Kim stava più che bene: se fossero scappati per così poco che gusto ci sarebbe stato? Erano sicuramente più grandi di lui, più vicini ai trenta che non ai venti, balordi senza arte né parte che non sapevano come passare il tempo.

Quello che sembrava il capo della banda aveva fatto un passo verso di lui squadrandolo con attenzione prima di ghignare divertito da qualcosa che Kim non riusciva a capire: erano tre contro uno, e allora? Poteva metterne al tappeto dieci di bulletti come quelli.

“Che cosa abbiamo qui, eh? Cosa c’è, il principino è venuto a salvare la sua damigella in pericolo?”

“Ma guarda, fighetta, sono venuti a salvarti.”

Uno dei tre teneva ancora bel il bavero della maglietta il ragazzo biondo che, nonostante la posizione sicuramente dolorosa in cui l’avevano costretto, lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati dal terrore e dalla gratitudine. Non lo conosceva, eppure sembrava fidarsi.

_Beh, in fondo che altro poteva fare? Peggio non poteva andargli._

“Vi ho detto di lasciarlo andare e di sparire, idioti, siete anche sordi oltre che vigliacchi?”

Perfetto, quello sembrava averli smossi. Il bullo che lo reggeva aveva spintonato il ragazzino facendolo cadere in malo modo all’indietro, ma non poteva preoccuparsene in quel momento. I tre idioti si erano ricompattati e avevano preso ad avvicinarsi.

“Guardatelo, il principino fa la voce grossa. Forse è personale. Cos’è, sei venuto a salvare la tua _ragazza_?”

“E se anche fosse? Se volete picchiare un frocio, provateci con uno della vostra taglia.”


	4. There is nothing better than a friend (unless it is a friend with chocolate).

 

Quando si era trasferito a Pembroke un paio di settimane prima, Bill era depresso e poco incline all’ottimismo che le nuove esperienze, solitamente, gl’ispiravano. Quel che era successo con Jewel ancora gli bruciava terribilmente e non era riuscito a trovare nessun aspetto positivo nell’esperienza – anche se sua madre era sicurissima per lui fosse stato un bene smettere di frequentarla – così come non era riuscito a venire a patti con il fatto che, in fondo, erano stati insieme appena qualche settimana  in più di quelle che aveva trascorso con Olivia a dodici anni. Però Jewel era speciale e lui se l’era lasciata scappare come uno stupido perché voleva fare “le cose come si deve”, perché aveva dato retta a troppe persone che con una ragazza non ci erano mai stati insieme e allora che ne potevano sapere? Niente, appunto. Perché Jewel l’aveva lasciato per uno senza paranoie e i capelli liscissimi.

Una volta entrato nella sua nuova camera e nella sua nuova vita, però, quel senso di smarrimento che l’aveva colto in treno si era un po’ dissipato: il dormitorio era pieno di gente, pieno di ragazzi e ragazze che sciamavano da una stanza all’altra, da un piano all’altro, avevano tutti la sua stessa età ed erano lì per il suo stesso motivo, finalmente avrebbe avuto la possibilità di farsi degli amici con cui parlare davvero.

Ma a due settimane dall’inizio dei corsi aveva capito di aver commesso due fondamentali errori di valutazione: aveva sbagliato ad aspettare fino al giorno prima dell’inizio delle lezioni per trasferirsi, perché ormai tutti sembravano aver trovato gli amici di cui avevano bisogno, compresi compagni di studio. Si era accorto che l’università è completamente diversa dal liceo o dal club biblico, nessuno è costretto a darti confidenza a causa degli spazi ristretti e della mancanza di alternative e, se non sembri un tipo abbastanza interessante, rimani nelle retrovie, in tutti i sensi.  
In quelle due settimane aveva a malapena scambiato gli appunti e qualche parola con un paio di colleghi del corso di Antropologia Sociale, ma nient’altro, non c’era stato nessun cambiamento rispetto al club biblico, se non il soggetto sterile delle conversazioni. Solo che quella tranquilla superficialità non gli bastava più.

Era quello il motivo per cui non andava in biblioteca a studiare, ma preferiva farlo in camera sua. O in chiesa, perché l’odore dell’incenso sembrava stordirlo abbastanza da fargli risultare comprensibili (e condivisibili) i concetti di macro-economia.

Anche quel giovedì era andato in chiesa, ad appena una ventina di metri dal dormitorio, si era seduto su una delle panche in fondo di una navata laterale e aveva cominciato a studiare nel silenzio pesante e irreale che solo i luoghi sacri sanno ricreare.  
Di solito andava via prima della messa serale, ma quel giorno, chissà perché, non c’erano state funzioni ed era talmente concentrato a decifrare il concetto di “comportamento sociale simbolico” che non aveva nemmeno sentito il rintocco delle campane. Era stato il prete che, alle undici passate, lo aveva riscosso gentilmente dicendogli che la chiesa stava per chiudere.

Era quello il motivo per il quale si era ritrovato a quell’ora in strada, solo e senza impermeabile. E con un cartello sulla testa che gridava “sfigato”, probabilmente, perché Cambridge aveva un tasso di criminalità bassissimo e solo raramente gli spiantati delle cittadine vicine si avventuravano nella fortezza universitaria in cerca di divertimento.  
Inutile dirlo, quella sera lo trovarono ad appena dieci metri dai cancelli principali di Pembroke.

Non aveva ancora cominciato il corso di Psicologia sociale, altrimenti avrebbe potuto trarre spunto per un ottimo saggio sui “comportamenti sociali inaccettabili o bullismo” e magari prenderci un bel voto dato che le esperienze di prima mano producono sempre resoconti migliori e lui – a quanto diceva Jewel – era bravo a raccontare. Perché era evidente fosse appena stato preso di mira da tre grossi teppisti, non aveva nemmeno dovuto aspettare il primo spintone per esserne sicuro.

Probabilmente non l’avevano nemmeno notato perché era tra i pochissimi ad essere ancora in giro in quella parte della cittadina: l’avevano puntato per via dei capelli. Bill ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che avevano notato prima i capelli e poi il resto.

“Ma guarda, cos’abbiamo qui? Una fatina?”

Ed era cominciata.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo fosse stato spintonato e strattonato e colpito, sapeva solo che voleva finisse al più presto. Il problema era non avesse né soldi né il cellulare con lui, perché a cosa gli sarebbero serviti in una chiesa? Non poteva nemmeno barattarli con una tregua. E il tentativo di sprint verso il dormitorio gli era valso un manrovescio tale che sicuramente gli avrebbe lasciato un livido enorme. E come l’avrebbe spiegato al suo tutor?  
Di rispondere agli insulti sempre più pesanti non se ne parlava, anche perché la metà non era riuscito nemmeno a decifrarli. Ma anche a capire cosa volevano, cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Quei tre erano tutti grossi il doppio di lui e, soprattutto, incattiviti. Da qualunque cosa.

“Che fai, mi guardi dall’alto al basso, frocetto?”

Soprattutto dal fatto fossero tutti più bassi di lui.

“Ehi! Che diavolo fate, lasciatelo stare!”

Quella voce profonda e sconosciuta era risuonata come quella di un angelo nel silenzio proprio quando il più piccolo del gruppetto lo aveva preso per il collo strattonandolo verso il basso.  
Dalla posizione in cui era non riusciva a vederlo benissimo, ma sembrava un ragazzo abbastanza grosso da potersela cavare con dei bulli. Almeno Bill lo sperava, mettere qualcun altro in una brutta situazione solo perché lui era troppo stupido e debole per cavarsela da solo di certo non era sua intenzione, nonostante apprezzasse – e molto – il tentativo di buona azione.

Quando il bullo che sembrava essersi affezionato al collo di Bill l’aveva scaraventato a terra senza cerimonie aveva pensato che sarebbero andati via, che di certo non erano tanto annoiati o stupidi da rischiare di attirare l’attenzione di qualcun altro, o di una ronda della polizia. Nonostante non sentisse quasi più la guancia sinistra, una spalla e il coccige, si sentì quasi sollevato.

Invece niente, sotto i suoi occhi era scoppiata una rissa di quelle che non aveva mai visto fuori da uno schermo televisivo, il ragazzo biondo che era arrivato in suo soccorso aveva affrontato i tre come se davvero non avesse aspettato altro tutta la sera. Uno dopo l’altro li aveva colpiti e atterrati, aveva preso qualche colpo anche lui ovviamente, ma si era sempre ripreso velocemente e colpito due volte più forte del suo avversario. _Incredibile_.

“Accidenti, andiamo via, questo stronzo non ne vale la pena!”

Nonostante vedesse le schiene dei suoi aggressori allontanarsi lungo una stradina secondaria, Bill ancora non riusciva a credere fosse successo davvero.  
I suoi libri, lo zaino, la sciarpa, era ancora tutto sparpagliato sul porfido della strada, ma le mani gli tremavano talmente tanto che non riusciva a raccogliere nulla.

“Hai bisogno d’aiuto?”

Il suo salvatore si era avvicinato e gli sorrideva porgendogli la mano: sembrava uno di quegli eroi da film western alla John Wayne, alto, forte, bello e pieno di buone intenzioni. Uno perfetto, insomma, come Bill non sarebbe mai stato, di quelli che a quanto sembrava piacevano a Jewel. Solo che quel ragazzo biondo non gliel’avrebbe portata via comunque, era sicuro, era un bravo ragazzo che salvava gli sconosciuti e le prendeva – e le dava - per raddrizzare una stortura, che si era fatto strappare una manica della felpa in una rissa che non aveva provocato ma non se ne preoccupava, perché preferiva dare attenzione al prossimo.

“Ehi, ti senti bene? Guarda che sono andati via, puoi stare tranquillo…”

Lo sconosciuto gli si era accovacciato di fronte e aveva cominciato a raccogliere le sue cose, i suoi libri e appunti e Bill gliene era stato profondamente grato. Gli veniva da piangere, ma quel ragazzo era la prima persona gli mostrasse un po’ d’attenzione, dopo il suo tutor, da che aveva messo piede all’università, l’unico gli avesse mai chiesto come stava. E no, non stava bene, perché si sentiva solo, quella era la verità.

“Grazie. Se non fossi arrivato tu chissà cosa mi avrebbero fatto.”

Era stato poco più di un sussurro, ma lo sconosciuto gentile aveva annuito senza dire niente e gli aveva messo una mano su una spalla, per consolarlo.

“Erano solo tre balordi stupidi, ma hanno avuto quello che si meritavano.”

Poi gli aveva di nuovo teso la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e, quella volta, Bill l’aveva accettata senza pensarci due volte. Nonostante la serata non fosse freddissima e si fosse rimesso la sciarpa, non riusciva comunque a smettere di tremare per l’agitazione, sapeva di non avere più nulla da temere, ma sentiva le ginocchia molli ora che la spinta della paura aveva smesso di tenerlo in piedi.  
Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte per tirarsi su, peccato fosse astemio. Magari quel periodo orrendo all’università culminato in un’aggressione di bulli annoiati poteva essere considerata un valido motivo di abbruttimento, però, c’era sempre tempo per cominciare.

Le campane della chiesa avevano cominciato a suonare i quarti a mezzanotte e Bill non poteva credere fosse durato tutto così poco. Venti minuti, forse mezz’ora. Non di più. E non poteva credere di trovarsi seduto in un locale vuoto con uno sconosciuto che gli aveva appena salvato la vita e continuava a prendersi cura di lui.

“Tieni, ti ho preparato una cioccolata calda, dovrebbe aiutare a calmarti.”

“Grazie. Scusa.”

“E di cosa? Attento che scotta… Bill, giusto? Ancora non ho capito come funziona questo microonde, lo setto sempre male.”

Bill gli aveva sorriso grato per poi scoppiare a ridere di gusto suo malgrado quando Kim gli aveva mostrato cosa contenesse lo straccio che tentava di mettergli sulla guancia livida.

“E’ una brioche congelata!”

“Lo so, ma non c’è altro, che dovevo fare? Non ce l’abbiamo il ghiaccio in freezer e le torte gelato non sarebbero altrettanto utili.”

“No, mi ritroverei coperto di crema in pochi minuti.”

Avevano riso di nuovo a quell’immagine ridicola e Bill si era sentito improvvisamente meglio. Era così avere degli amici? Era quella la sensazione, sentirsi al sicuro nonostante i problemi, sentirsi capiti nonostante la propria inadeguatezza, sentirsi bene nonostante si fosse ridicoli?  
Era una bella sensazione e Bill in quel momento capì di non averla mai provata prima: era un pensiero deprimente ed elettrizzante al contempo, perché aveva diciannove anni e quel ragazzo che gli era seduto accanto e chiacchierava di cioccolata e brioches mentre si grattava le nocche sbucciate, poteva diventare il suo primo vero amico.

“Quindi tu lavori qui?”

“Temporaneamente. Il proprietario è mio zio, cioè è un cugino di mio padre e mi ha offerto ospitalità mentre sono in Inghilterra. Il minimo è aiutare con il locale, non ti sembra?”

“E’ gentile da parte tua, non so quante persone lavorerebbero in vacanza.”

“No, no, non hai capito, non sono qui in vacanza.”

“Ah.”

Non era una risposta molto intelligente da dare, ma Bill non sapeva cos’altro dire o cos’altro chiedere senza risultare invadente. In fondo Kim non gli doveva nessuna spiegazione, era già tanto gli avesse preparato quella deliziosa cioccolata calda e gli avesse offerto quei deliziosi pasticcini, che lui diceva avanzati dal giorno prima, ma dov’era il problema? Erano squisiti, come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di quella panetteria dato che era incollata al college?

“Ah non lo so, credo che i tuoi compagni facciano a turno a venire, perché di pomeriggio e per colazione siamo sempre pieni di studenti. Troppo pieni.”

 _Ecco perché_. Le uniche volte in cui aveva tentato di seguire il flusso dei suoi colleghi verso un posto particolare si era poi ritrovato in piedi da solo a non sapere dove sedersi, perché comunque non aveva abbastanza confidenza con nessuno e tutti avevano qualcuno con cui parlare. Quindi alla fine aveva deciso di tentare strade opposte e finiva sempre per studiare da solo in camera o – appunto – in chiesa. Cosa che non avrebbe più fatto.

“Ma perché cavolo qualcuno si è messo a psicanalizzare la gente in massa?”

“Psicanalizzare la gente in massa?”

“Lo dice il tuo libro.”

Kim gli stava indicando il testo di _Psicologia Sociale_ , che ancora non aveva mai aperto e che non sapeva nemmeno perché si fosse portato dietro, e aveva preso a sfogliarlo vagamente scettico.

“Non lo so, ancora non ho cominciato quel corso. Mi sono portato dietro un peso per niente. Posso avere un’altra di quelle paste? Sono buonissime!”

La cosa ridicola era nessuno dei due avesse né sonno né voglia di andar via. Avevano finito per rimanere a chiacchierare di sciocchezze e mangiare dolcetti per ore, fino alle prime luci dell’alba quando li avevano scoperti un omone immenso accompagnato da una signora piccola e tutta curve che sembrava uscita da un film in bianco e nero.

“Kim! Mio Dio, cosa ci fai qui? Non sei tornato a casa ieri notte? Non sei nel tuo letto! E sei ferito! A Liz prenderà un infarto!”

L’enorme Boromir biondo, che doveva per forza di cose essere Big Ed, sembrava sull’orlo di averlo lui un infarto e Kim si era precipitato da lui per rassicurarlo. Lui e la signora bruna – che Bill immaginò dovesse essere la famosa Posh di cui gli aveva parlato Kim – lo fecero sedere e cominciarono a preparargli una tisana nel tentativo di calmarlo, mentre Big Ed lo tastava come a volersi sincerare delle sue condizioni.

“Non sono ferito! Sono solo nocche sbucciate, è la felpa che si è rovinata non la mercanzia, te lo giuro!”

Bill non sapeva davvero dove guardare o cosa fare. Tentava disperatamente di non sorridere, perché un uomo tanto grosso con un’espressione tanto spaventata e indifesa non era sicuramente qualcosa che si vede spesso. Gli stava venendo nostalgia di suo padre, chissà perché.

“E tu, dolcezza? Chi saresti? Ma hai la faccia livida!”

Non aveva avuto tempo di scusarsi né di dire nulla, Kim era stato costretto a fare le presentazioni per lui e raccontare gli eventi della sera prima: Posh non gli aveva permesso di aprire bocca, lo aveva preso per un braccio e fatto sedere di peso sotto un faretto, dove gli aveva controllato il livido – a quanto sembrava – enorme che gli si era formato dall’occhio sinistro al mento, prima di cominciare a ungerlo di una pomata che aveva in borsetta e che diceva miracolosa.  
Big Ed, dal canto suo, si era rifugiato in cucina dove aveva cominciato a smanettare con fornelli e impasto per preparare loro una colazione vera.

“Ti piace il cioccolato, vero ragazzino?”

Nessuno l’aveva più chiamato così dai tempi delle medie, quando Padre Peenas urlava contro i suoi studenti di rallentare il passo chè non stavano correndo i duecento piani per una medaglia olimpica. Eppure andava bene, a Bill non dispiaceva per niente quell’omaccione buono gli desse del ragazzino, in fondo lo era. Quello precedente era stato un giorno da dimenticare, ma quello… quello era partito decisamente meglio. E non solo perché Kim gli stava sorridendo mentre gli portava l’ennesima cioccolata calda.

 


	5. I’ve got nothing to do today (but smile)

 

La vita a Cambridge in fondo non era tanto male una volta abituati al ritmo diverso e più lento del vecchio continente. I luoghi di ritrovo erano diversi, come diversi i modi per attaccare bottone con un ragazza carina, ma era appunto solo questione di abitudine. In fondo i pub erano più belli, più caldi, più accoglienti, la birra più buona e abbondante, il giorno libero dal lavoro lo si attendeva con più impazienza.

Stravaccato su un lettuccio da una piazza e mezza perfettamente rifatto, Kim fingeva di sfogliare distrattamente una rivista mentre si guardava intorno catalogando per l’ennesima volta l’arredamento: la tendina bianca e un po’ triste che copriva la finestra e il tempo di merda che c’era fuori, l’armadio anonimo che a malapena conteneva il contenuto di una valigia, la scrivania stracolma di libri e fogli e biscotti. Frequentava quella microscopica stanzetta da quasi un mese, ormai, e ne conosceva a memoria persino i granelli di polvere. Bill era seduto alla sua scrivania chino su un grosso plico di fotocopie e fogli sparsi su cui prendeva appunti e non diceva una parola da più di un’ora, la qual cosa non era molto gentile dato che aveva un ospite. Era venerdì e Kim era riuscito miracolosamente ad avere il pomeriggio libero, ma novembre è un mese di merda in tutto l’emisfero boreale, in Inghilterra in particolare.  
 _Ma pensa un po’_.  
Fuori pioveva davvero troppo per poter ignorare la pioggia e il freddo cominciava a mordere parecchio, come Kim non era davvero abituato. Quindi, quando si era presentato senza preavviso – come faceva sempre: a che pro sprecare tempo ad avvertire se si sa benissimo di essere sempre i benvenuti? – in camera di Bill a Pembroke, non aveva avuto nessuna scusa per trascinarlo fuori e staccarlo dai suoi libri prima del tempo. Nemmeno i biscotti speciali di Posh erano bastati a corromperlo: avevano fatto merenda con del tristissimo tè verde e i dolcetti e poi Bill era tornato ai suoi libri. E non sembrava intenzionato a smettere tanto presto.

Kim sbuffò platealmente per attirare la sua attenzione. Bill reagì grattandosi un lato della testa con la matita prima di scribacchiare qualcosa sul foglio che stava leggendo.  
Kim si risistemò rumorosamente sull’orrendo copriletto. Bill si limitò a cambiare pagina.

Niente, non c’era verso di distrarlo e Kim doveva farsene una ragione. Non era la prima volta si trovassero in uno stallo simile, ma di solito capitava prima di un test o di un’interrogazione: ma era venerdì, e di sabato Bill non aveva corsi, perché stava studiando in quel modo?  
Si stava annoiando e non sapeva come riempire il tempo, ma non aveva nemmeno voglia di uscire da solo. Per quanto tutti lo trovassero strano, la compagnia di Bill gli piaceva parecchio. Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno come quello strano ragazzo inglese tutto pelle, ossa e capelli e non avrebbe mai immaginato avrebbero continuato a frequentarsi dopo il loro primo incontro.  
Eppure era successo.

Forse perché Bill era tornato in panetteria quello stesso pomeriggio per l’ora del tè, con un libro sotto braccio e un sorriso che gl’illuminava la faccia gonfia e tendente al violaceo. L’ideale per farsi adottare anche da Liz, insomma. Era tornato quel pomeriggio, e quello successivo, e quello dopo ancora. Era tornato sempre con un libro e un sorriso e la voglia di raccontare a chiunque come si fosse fatto quel livido che man mano spariva, perché così poteva raccontare di chi l’aveva salvato.  
Kim non aveva previsto d’incontrare un ragazzo che non capiva i doppi sensi e prendeva sul serio qualunque cosa gli venisse detta, non aveva previsto gli sarebbe piaciuta tanto la sua compagnia, che l’avrebbe addirittura cercata. Ma era successo, e si chiese per l’ennesima volta se l’Inghilterra non gli stesse facendo più male che bene, perché era venerdì e non era a caccia di ragazze, ma si stava annoiando nella stupida camera di un dormitorio.

“Ahi! Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Cosa?”

“Mi hai lanciato qualcosa sulla testa!”

“Non è vero, non sono stato io!”

Bill lo aveva guardato esasperato, perché anche quella era una scena già vista e collaudata, ma Kim non se n’era preoccupato: anche la reazione era attesa.

“Kim, devo studiare.”

“E’ venerdì pomeriggio. Non _devi_ studiare.”

“Lunedì toccherà a me verbalizzare la lezione d’introduzione di Psicologia Sociale. Volevi sapere perché psicanalizzano la gente in massa, giusto? Bé, sto cercando di capirlo.”

“Ma è venerdì! Stamattina non sei nemmeno venuto a correre.”

“Kim, diluvia da due giorni ininterrottamente: perché dovrei volermi prendere una polmonite quando manca così poco alle vacanze?”

Detto da chiunque altro sarebbe suonato sarcastico e derisorio, invece il tono di Bill era genuinamente curioso: non gli stava velatamente dando del cretino, voleva davvero sapere perché. Solo che un perché vero non c’era, e la verità suonava decisamente imbarazzante: che preferiva la sua compagnia a quella di chiunque altro, che nonostante fossero tanto diversi e Bill fosse tanto più intelligente di lui, in sua compagnia si sentiva tutto fuorché stupido. In sua compagnia non sentiva il bisogno di riempire il silenzio, e quello era il motivo per il quale riusciva a guardarlo studiare anche per ore senza sentire il peso della solitudine.

“Quindi torni a casa per le vacanze di Natale?”

Bill si era passato una mano tra i ricci incasinandoli ancora di più: era nervoso. Lo faceva sempre quando era teso e Kim evitò di chiedersi come mai conoscesse quel particolare dopo tanto poco che si frequentavano.

“Dovrò per forza. Mia madre non me lo perdonerebbe se non tornassi a casa. E in realtà anch’io ho voglia di rivederli, il Natale se non lo passi in famiglia non è Natale, no?”

“Non sembra tu abbia tutta questa fretta di ritornare a casa, però.”

Un’altra smanacciata ai riccioli. Risatina nervosa.

“No, non ne ho molta.”

“E’ ancora per la storia della stronza? Bill, non potrai evitarla per sempre e non puoi continuare a pensare sia stata colpa tua. È ridicolo.”

“Jewel non è stronza, insomma, tu non…”

“Billy, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti sarebbe andata a piangere dalle sue amiche dandoti del porco traditore, fidati. Il minimo che puoi fare e chiamarla stronza nel chiuso della tua cameretta. Comunque, se era tanto splendida e perfetta, com’è che non ci sei voluto andare a letto?”

Bill aveva aperto la bocca per replicare, ma non era fuoriuscito nemmeno un verso, poi era arrossito fino alle orecchie e aveva abbassato lo sguardo, umiliato. Non era qualcosa di cui gli piaceva parlare, ma doveva pur farlo prima o poi. Kim sapeva per certo che una delle ragazze che frequentavano il Fitzbillies trovava quel disastro con i ricci molto carino, ma come faceva a perorare la sua causa (e conseguentemente procurarsi la scusa per un appuntamento a quattro con la bruna tettona che l’accompagnava sempre) se Bill continuava a pensare a quella stronza – perché lo era, cavolo! – della sua ex? Bisognava fare qualcosa e farlo in fretta.  
Solo che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto usare una tattica più morbida, perché Bill non sembrava molto intenzionato a parlare, quanto a riprendere a studiare.

“Bill?”

“Devo studiare o lunedì farò una figuraccia, è la prima lezione del corso e ho un tutor nuovo.”

“Bill.”

“Davvero Kim, non è per Jewel, non mi va che le dai della stronza perché non posso che prendermi le mie responsabilità anch’io se è finita come è finita, quindi non è giusto. Semplicemente non voglio tornare a Little Stempington, è un posto strano. Vorrei rimanere qui o tornare a Londra, non lo so. Persino mia madre è strana da quando si sono trasferiti lì. Dico sul serio, non guardarmi con quella faccia.”

“Quindi non c’entra niente la tua ex e non guardi nessuna semplicemente perché vuoi preservarti per l’abito bianco.”

“Cosa… no! E smettila di ridere! Senti, tu hai la possibilità di fare quello che vuoi quando vuoi, quindi è normale che tu non mi capisca, ma io devo studiare, devo impegnarmi con questa cosa o non riuscirò a tornare in Africa e a lavorare per una ONG, non riuscirò a fare nulla e avrò perso solo tempo.”

“Hai diciannove anni e…”

“E sono al primo anno di università, se non pongo delle basi solide adesso quando potrò farlo? Avrò tempo poi per il resto.”

Quella conversazione stava prendendo una piega del tutto inaspettata, sgradevole, e Kim cominciava a sentirsi a disagio. Bill lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati come a pregarlo di capire le sue grandi aspirazioni, il suo bisogno di andare avanti e studiare. Di capire che era il momento di togliersi dai piedi.

“Dove vai?”

“A casa. Hai da fare, non voglio disturbarti.”

“Non mi stai disturbando, non ho mai detto questo.”

“Stai costruendo il tuo _futuro_ , non voglio certo essere un ostacolo.”

“E ora perché ti sei arrabbiato?”

“Non sono arrabbiato.”

“Sì che lo sei e non capisco perché. Cosa ho detto per irritarti tanto?”

“Niente, vado a casa.”

Doveva andarsene al più presto o avrebbe finito per spaccare qualcosa, e non voleva. Non era colpa di Bill se aveva delle reali e sensate aspirazioni e non si faceva distrarre da idiozie. Doveva tornarsene a casa, quella camera cominciava a renderlo claustrofobico, Cambridge lo rendeva claustrofobico, la cavolo d’Inghilterra era troppo piccola. Doveva tornarsene a casa, tutte quelle sciocchezze sul tempo e bla bla bla a cosa avevano portato se non ad un’ulteriore perdita di tempo? E Bill continuava a guardarlo mortificato, come se fosse tutta colpa sua. E non era colpa sua. O forse sì, perché in quelle settimane si era illuso di aver trovato qualcuno di semplice, qualcuno di facile con cui relazionarsi. Un ragazzino davvero, maledizione! Invece aveva ragione Posh, non bastano i bicipiti e la fregola a fare un uomo e lui si ritrovava per l’ennesima volta a essere l’idiota del villaggio.

“Senti, non ce l’ho con te, davvero, non sono arrabbiato. Ma è meglio se vado a casa, così questo week end puoi studiare e lunedì farai un figurone.”

“Domani non ci vediamo?”

“Credevo volessi studiare per lunedì.”

“Infatti lo sto facendo oggi, così avremmo avuto il sabato libero.”

“E cosa ti fa pensare che _io_ avrei avuto tempo per fare… qualunque cosa tu abbia in mente?”

Kim aveva i nervi troppo scoperti per non guardare all’espressione di Bill – _quell’espressione genuinamente confusa_ – come all’ennesimo colpo basso di un pomeriggio di merda: Bill dava per scontato si sarebbero visti, dava per scontato avrebbe avuto tempo per lui, dava per scontate troppe cose, come se Kim non avesse una vita al di fuori del Fitzbillies e di uno stupido ragazzino inglese con i capelli orrendi. La cosa peggiore era che avesse ragione.

“Domani è il tuo giorno libero.”

“E allora?”

“Non lo so, pensavo saremmo usciti, scusa, se hai da fare non importa. Scusa.”

“Non ho da fare.”

“Bé, allora…”

“Allora niente, forse non ho tempo lo stesso, ok?”

“Vedi che sei arrabbiato con me?”

“Non sono arrabbiato!”

“E allora non urlare!”

Era la prima volta sentisse Bill alzare la voce, la prima volta lo vedesse arrabbiato, perfino, e Kim rimase a bocca aperta, perché visto così metteva quasi soggezione. Forse perché aveva dalla sua tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere arrabbiato, quando Kim non ne aveva proprio nessuna. Aveva comunque voglia di colpirlo, di fargli un occhio nero tale che non sarebbe bastata una brioche surgelata a calmargli il dolore. Voleva colpirlo e farlo stare zitto, uscire da quella camera e non tornarci mai più, tanto chi aveva bisogno di lui? Kim no di certo, non era stato lui a cercare Bill, ma il contrario. Era stato Bill a tornare in panetteria, era lui quello che aveva bisogno di compagnia.

“Ascolta,” Bill si era riseduto – _e quando si era alzato?_ – e si era passato di nuovo una mano tra i capelli. “Lo so di non essere molto di compagnia quando studio, ma io non pretendo tu lasci il tuo lavoro in panetteria quando sono annoiato, quindi… Non lo so, ma è davvero questo il problema? Stiamo veramente litigando perché sei annoiato?”

“…”

Bill lo stava facendo di nuovo, aveva di nuovo quell’espressione: non capiva e se ne prendeva la responsabilità, _sono lento, spiegami così posso imparare_. L’espressione che aveva fatto sentire Kim in diritto di non considerarlo un uomo. Quando invece ne denunciava l’ingenuità, forse, non l’immaturità.  
Cosa poteva dirgli? Sì, era annoiato ed era stufo e non sapeva cosa fare. Si guardava intorno e non vedeva nulla gl’interessasse davvero, esattamente come a Summer Bay. Solo che in Australia aveva l’oceano a distrarlo, in Inghilterra solo uno specchio che rifletteva desolazione.

“Io credo dovresti lasciare il lavoro al Fitzbillies.”

“Cosa?”

 _Quella_ era un’uscita che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Non da Bill, non da nessuno. Non in quel momento, poi.

“Dovresti lasciare il lavoro al Fitzbillies. Tu odi quel lavoro ed è evidente, credimi. Dovresti fare qualcosa che ti piace davvero.”

“Io non odio il Fitzbillies, solo le persone che lo frequentano. E comunque non posso ancora tornare in Australia, tra qualche mese magari, ma non ancora.”

“Ma scusa, non sei venuto in Inghilterra per cambiare prospettiva? Che senso ha tornare indietro? Guarda che puoi nuotare anche qui in Inghilterra, non serve tornare ai confini del mondo.”

“Chi ha detto che voglio riprendere a nuotare?”

“Tu?”

“E quando l’avrei fatto? Se avessi voluto continuare a fare il guardaspiaggia sarei rimasto a casa mia!”

“Chi ha parlato di fare il guardaspiaggia? Scusa, non avevi detto che una volta gareggiavi ed eri anche bravo? Sei stato tu a dirmi che ti sarebbe piaciuto riprendere.”

“Bill, per quanto trovi l’idea allettante, è anche ridicola. Ho quasi ventidue anni e mi ci vorrebbero almeno un paio d’anni per tornare veramente in forma per gare d’alto livello, sono vecchio per ricominciare a livello agonistico. Vedi? Non tutti sanno capire il senso del tempo.”

Bill lo aveva guardato per la prima volta con un misto di compassione e incredulità. Perfetto, finalmente si era reso conto anche lui del fallimento che rappresentava, centonovantadue centimetri di stereotipo australiano da spiaggia senza un briciolo di prospettiva per il futuro.

“Mi dispiace…”

“Sì, anche a me.”

“Seriamente, scusami, non so perché, ma avevo pensato volessi insegnare, non gareggiare, sono stato stupido, avevo capito male. Non volevo offenderti.”

“Insegnare?”

“Sì, diventare maestro di nuoto insomma. Non so perché l’ho pensato, forse perché ti ci vedrei bene, sei sempre tanto paziente, e poi hai già un brevetto, giusto?”

“Sì…”

“Dovresti solo prendere l’abilitazione da insegnante. Ma mi rendo conto che è una cosa stupida visto che invece vorresti gareggiare, scusa.”

Kim non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Bill aveva abbassato lo sguardo mortificatissimo, sembrava sul punto di tirar fuori il cilicio e fustigarsi davanti a lui per fare ammenda e non si rendeva conto che gli aveva appena salvato la vita. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Lui amava l’acqua, amava nuotare, ovunque. Nuotare era la cosa che l’aveva sempre reso più felice, erano state le gare, il sentirsi sempre e costantemente giudicato, sotto esame per qualcosa che amava che gli aveva fatto perdere la passione, cercare un lavoro da guardaspiaggia era stato l’unico modo cui era riuscito a pensare per combinare la sua passione con il suo bisogno d’indipendenza, perché gli permetteva anche di guadagnare abbastanza per pagare l’affitto.

 _Insegnante_ di nuoto. Magari insegnare ai bambini. A Kim piacevano i bambini, non era pronto a diventare padre, d’accordo, ma per quello era davvero troppo presto. Però i bambini gli piacevano e aveva già insegnato a nuotare a qualche compagno di scuola, aveva insegnato a Robbie a fare surf, e quello non c’entrava nulla, però era bravo ad insegnare, lo sapeva fare, poteva farlo e poteva farlo bene.  
E quel pensiero fu una scarica di adrenalina pura, si sentiva rinascere finalmente dopo mesi, forse anni che vivacchiava in un limbo che credeva eterno.  
Bill aveva ancora la testa china e l’espressione avvilita, ma Kim lo avrebbe baciato per quanto era felice. Si limitò a strapparlo dalla sedia per abbracciarlo come non aveva mai fatto con nessun altro.

“Bill, sei un maledetto genio!”

Ed era tornato a sorridere di nuovo. Davvero.


	6. Happiness was born a twin

 

****

In Europa, soprattutto nella parte settentrionale, il periodo natalizio non cominciava a metà Dicembre, ma un mese prima: già Novembre vedeva le vetrine e le strade addobbate di luci e festoni rossi e oro, pub e ristoranti aggiungevano nuove bevande e pietanze ai loro menù, i colori diventavano più accesi e caldi.  
L’Inghilterra e Cambridge non erano da meno e la panetteria Fitzbillies risultava ancora più calda e accogliente: Posh sculettava canticchiando allegra nel locale nelle sue sfarzose gonne scampanate rigorosamente rosse e i suoi golfini a tema, i capelli cotonatissimi fermati da un fiocco talmente grande da farla sembrare un pacco regalo, una vista che allietava gli avventori del locale da più di dieci anni e di cui nessuno avrebbe più potuto fare a meno.

“Perché quel faccino triste, dolcezza? Su, che è quasi Natale!”

L’inizio delle vacanze invernali si avvicinava sempre di più e Bill non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza il sorriso rosso fuoco di Posh e le brioches di Big Ed, sarebbe partito entro due giorni per Little Stempington e non ne aveva alcuna voglia: aveva pensato persino di chiedere a Kim di passare il Natale con lui e la sua famiglia, ma in che modo? Era già lontano dai suoi amici e da suo padre, non poteva chiedergli di allontanarsi anche dai suoi zii.

“Bill, togli quel libro dal tavolo, domani non hai corsi, non _devi_ studiare!”

Kim non aveva lasciato il suo lavoro al Fitzbillies, non ancora almeno. Erano passate due settimane – forse più – dal loro primo litigio scaturito, ancora non aveva capito come, in un’epifania, ma Kim non aveva lasciato i suoi zii senza aiuto e continuava a servire tè e dolcetti ai tavoli. Solo di pomeriggio però, perché di mattina aveva preso a frequentare un immenso centro sportivo completo di piscine olimpioniche ad appena pochi chilometri da casa sua. Come avesse fatto a non sapere ci fosse era un mistero, perché sembrava fosse una palestra anche molto conosciuta; a marzo avrebbe cominciato a frequentare un corso per diventare istruttore di nuoto e la sola prospettiva aveva avuto su di lui un tale impatto da modificare persino il suo modo di camminare. Kim era diventato più paziente con i clienti, chiamava per nome le vecchiette che gli lasciavano mance sempre più abbondanti e gli pizzicavano le guance divertite dal suo accento e dal suo nuovo modo di fare. Era più sereno, insomma, sembrava finalmente più felice.

Lizzy diceva che quel cambiamento era tutto merito di Bill, ma lui sapeva che non era vero: gli aveva dato un semplice suggerimento, non aveva fatto altro. Kim avrebbe davvero potuto fare tutto quello che voleva, doveva, appunto, solo volerlo. _E voleva stare in acqua e nuotare_.

Alla fine avevano passato tutto il week-end chiusi nella camera di Bill in dormitorio o in quella di Kim a casa Hyde, avevano passato al setaccio tutti i siti disponibili su corsi e brevetti, avevano stampato pile su pile di carta d’informazioni, indirizzi e documentazione. Kim era rimasto al telefono con suo padre per quasi un’ora incurante della scheda pre-pagata che andava prosciugandosi, ma era felice e non poteva tenerlo per se. Avevano passato due giorni a fare programmi e progetti e alla fine Bill ne sapeva quasi più di Kim su IoS e ASA* e simili.  
  
Erano andati insieme a Sawston per informarsi dei corsi, ci erano andati il lunedì stesso alla fine dei corsi di Bill, una lunga passeggiata in bicicletta sotto una pioggerellina sottile che li aveva lasciati fradici fino alle ossa, ma Bill non si era preoccupato per la possibile – probabile – influenza.  
Kim era rimasto in silenzio quasi tutto il percorso e Bill, dopo i primi timidi e vani tentativi di spezzare la monotonia, aveva deciso di lasciarlo ai suoi pensieri.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno Kim non aveva quasi chiuso bocca, non aveva fatto altro che parlare e ridere e parlare ancora, gli faceva domande cui non aspettava risposte e continuava a parlare, rischiando persino di cadere in qualche occasione. Bill non l’aveva ancora mai visto tanto eccitato e contento, e gli piaceva, avrebbe voluto vedere Kim sempre con quell’espressione.  
  
Kim aveva ascoltato serio la segretaria del centro e preso appunti, chiesto delucidazioni e informazioni più specifiche e, quando era stato sicuro di poter frequentare il corso che sarebbe partito da lì a pochi mesi, era quasi impazzito di gioia e aveva strizzato Bill in un altro abbraccio da orso, incurante dell’occhiata sorpresa e un po’ delusa – _chissà da cosa_ – dell’impiegata.  
Avevano accettato la sua domanda d’iscrizione senza problemi, Kimberly Hyde era un atleta professionista registrato, in Australia, e il suo brevetto di guardaspiaggia non solo evitava dovesse frequentare il primo livello di corso, ma anche quello di primo soccorso.

Bill aveva riso con lui fino a che non erano tornati al Fitzbillies senza nemmeno passare da casa ad asciugarsi, si erano presi una strigliata tremenda da Lizzy, ma non ci avevano badato, perché Kim era felice e la felicità è contagiosa, avevano preferito nascondersi nel retro della panetteria a bere cioccolata bollente e mangiare dolcetti e biscotti sotto lo sguardo intenerito di Posh che li aveva abbracciati senza curarsi del fatto fossero zuppi.

“Bill, non ti avevo detto di far sparire quel libro? Da domani sei in vacanza, smetti di studiare, ti viene l’espressione stupida quando pensi.”

“Non è vero!”

“Invece è vero. Prendi, assaggia questi piuttosto, sono una nuova ricetta di Liz.”

Kim si era seduto accanto a lui al bancone come faceva sempre e gli aveva spinto davanti un vassoio colmo di pasticcini coloratissimi dall’aspetto delizioso.  
Non era tanto inusuale vederli così, vicinissimi a dividersi un dolce, fosse o meno orario di lavoro per Kim, ma era stato così in sostanza dal primo giorno, quando Bill aveva ancora una guancia violacea e dava del lei a Big Ed. Nessuno ci faceva più caso e, anzi, quando Bill latitava per troppi giorni c’era sempre qualche anziana cliente che chiedeva a Kim se – _non sia mai!_ – non avessero litigato. Cosa che sembrava divertire molto le due donne di casa, mentre Ed le redarguiva di farsi gli affari loro, una volta tanto.

Bill immaginava lo stessero – o li stessero – prendendo in giro per qualcosa, ma non riusciva davvero a capire cosa e, comunque, nemmeno gl’interessava più di tanto, perché al Fitzbillies aveva trovato una specie di nuova famiglia e nelle famiglie è così, ci si prende in giro e ci si vuole bene nonostante tutto. E lui adorava gli Hyde e le gonne svolazzanti di Posh, persino quando lo metteva in imbarazzo con doppi sensi che persino lui riusciva a cogliere e che facevano rovesciare Kim dal ridere.

Ma non gl’importava, perché poi gli riservavano sempre il punto migliore nel locale, gli tenevano da parte le sue brioche preferite e Liz preparava sempre il pranzo anche per lui e, in buona sostanza, non aveva più bisogno della pur ottima mensa di Pembroke.

Da quando aveva conosciuto Kim non riusciva a credere di aver potuto odiare Cambridge, perché non avrebbe più voluto ripartire, nemmeno per tornare a casa. Non aveva voglia di rinunciare ai fine settimana di pioggia passati a guardare film assurdi o ai pomeriggi liberi che Kim accettava di perdere per ascoltarlo ripassare in vista di una verbalizzazione orale.  
Con lui Bill si trovava a suo agio, come non gli era capitato nemmeno con Jewel, non aveva paura di sembrare stupido, perché Kim rideva _con_ lui, non _di_ lui. Non pensava fosse tanto semplice _vivere_ un amico, relazionarsi davvero oltre la superficie di un rapporto di convenienza, avere qualcuno tanto diverso da te che può ascoltarti per ore senza interromperti e poi ti dà del cretino, perché l’amicizia divide anche il peso dei problemi, non solo la birra il sabato sera.  
Non riusciva a credere di aver trovato qualcuno come Kim, qualcuno di così forte e sicuro che occupava lo spazio senza chiedere permesso, qualcuno che poteva davvero fare e avere tutto quello che voleva, eppure aveva deciso di passare del tempo con lui. A volte ripensava a qui balordi che l’avevano preso di mira, mesi prima, e aveva quasi voglia di ringraziarli. Quasi, però.

“Kim la serata è lenta, se vuoi puoi anche andare via un po’ prima, così tu e Bill potete salutarvi prima della partenza.”

Era stato Big Ed a parlare da dietro il bancone mentre passava lo straccio sul legno scuro e lucido con gesti netti e quasi automatici.

“E’ una bella serata, non piove, è un peccato stare al chiuso. E comunque, bè, hai le chiavi di casa, quindi…”

Bill non vedeva Big Ed in un tale stato di agitazione dal giorno in cui li aveva trovati in panetteria all’alba a bere cioccolata. Sembrava sospeso tra il disorientato e l’imbarazzato, strizzava lo straccio tra le sue enormi mani quasi volesse farlo a brandelli, li guardava con gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di impacciato stupore. E, alle sue spalle, Liz rideva.

“Perché dovrei tornare a casa? E’ lontana, se vogliamo chiuderci da qualche parte il dormitorio di Bill è a due passi.”

Era vero, Kim aveva solo sottolineato l’ovvio, quindi perché Ed aveva distolto lo sguardo? _Ed era arrossito, anche?_

“Ma sei sicuro non vi serva aiuto? La piaga non è venuta oggi.”

“E’ il suo giorno libero. Comunque sono serio, Kim, lo vedi che non c’è quasi nessuno, è una serata lenta. Io e le signore ce la caveremo bene.”

“Ma…”

Lizzy si era intromessa scostando Big Ed con un leggero colpo d’anca prima di portar via il vassoio dei dolcetti natalizi che avevano svuotato.

“Tranquillo Kim, ce la caviamo! Su, tesoro, fa’ il bravo e dà retta a tuo zio, porta Billy da qualche parte e divertitevi, ormai manca poco alla partenza. Ma non mi avete ancora detto dei miei dolcetti!”

“Sono _deliziosi_! Sono anche più buoni di quelli della settimana scorsa, è incredibile, riesci sempre a superarti.”

“Oh, grazie, tesoro! Sei davvero adorabile, meno male che ci sei tu, questi due bruti non mi fanno mai nessun complimento.”

“Ehi!”

I due _bruti_ finsero un’indignazione ad uso e consumo di una scenetta ormai collaudata, ma che parve dissipare il velo d’imbarazzo che sembrava calato tra Big Ed e i due ragazzi e che Bill, sul serio, non riusciva a capire: avevano passato spesso serate o pomeriggi da soli in casa o nel suo dormitorio, cosa c’era di strano? Probabilmente, però, aveva solo letto male un momento del tutto innocuo, Big era un po’ impacciato e forse, semplicemente, non sapeva come salutare Bill senza apparire sentimentale.

“Davvero ragazzi, andate pure.”

“Bè, non me lo faccio ripetere un’altra volta. Dammi un minuto Bill, vado a prendere la giacca e poi andiamo.”

Ed era stato di parola. Appena pochi minuti dopo erano già in strada e pedalavano lentamente lungo la Mill verso il Coe Fen: era già buio, ma il parco era sempre bene illuminato e si erano ritrovati spesso a piluccare da un cartoccio unto patatine di Burger King o ravioli cinesi che non sapevano di nulla seduti su una panchina sul lungo lago. Era rilassante e potevano rimanere ore a chiacchierare di tutto e niente all’ombra di un albero o sotto il fascio di luce di un lampione.

“Ma cos’aveva Ed stasera?”

“Non ne ho idea, ma è strano da un po’. Credo non veda l’ora di liberarsi di me, mi chiede sempre perché non sono con te da qualche parte, o se abbiamo litigato, cose così. Ma guarda, credo le feste abbiano rincretinito tutti. Te l’ho detto che mio padre ha deciso di passare qui il Natale? Ha speso una fortuna in voli aerei per star qui una settimana o giù di lì. Un folle.”

“Ma è meraviglioso! Su, viene per passare le feste con te, e piantala di atteggiarti ad orso che non ti crede nessuno, lo so che sei contento.”

“Spiritoso. È incredibile, fino a sei mesi fa non sarebbe stata una battuta, ma la verità. Eppure adesso, boh, mi manca, sono contento di rivederlo.”

“E’ tuo padre. Forse è stato un po’ duro in passato, ma non può essere una cattiva persona se ha cresciuto te così.”

Kim si era fermato ed era rimasto a guardarlo un po’ interdetto per qualche secondo prima di riprendere a camminare al suo fianco. Avevano lasciato le biciclette legate ad un lampione alla fine della Mill come al solito, per poter passeggiare sul lungo lago in quell’aria stranamente mite e le prime stelle che spuntavano poco prima del tramonto.

“Tu hai un’opinione troppo alta del sottoscritto e assolutamente campata in aria.”

“Non sono d’accordo.”

No, Bill non sarebbe mai stato d’accordo su quel punto, perché Kim era davvero un ragazzo eccezionale, pieno di vita e di risorse, bello – _come non mancavano mai di ricordargli le tante colleghe di corso che avevano preso a dargli corda, probabilmente solo per conoscere Kim_ – e con un cuore enorme. Ed era coraggioso come sperava di poter diventare anche lui, perché non è così facile cambiare continente, abitudini, vita, così di punto in bianco. Eppure Kim l’aveva fatto comunque.

“Piuttosto, come vanno le sessioni in palestra? Non riesco ancora a credere che quell’istruttrice ti abbia detto che sei fuori forma!”

“Non me lo ricordare! Comunque ha ragione, mi sono impigrito, ero fermo da quasi sette mesi, ti rendi conto? Devo ingrossare un po’ la cassa toracica per avere più fiato.”

“Ancora di più? Ma stai diventando enorme!”

“Non abbastanza. E comunque non sono io ad essere grosso, sei tu che si un uccellino. E sì che Liz e Posh ci stanno provando ad ingrassarti, com’è possibile tu sia un chiodo con tutti i dolci che ti danno da mangiare?”

“Metabolismo veloce? Non mi sembra di essere un chiodo…”

“Sì che lo sei, guarda che ti spuntano fuori le costole!”

Cominciava sempre così, Kim lo prendeva di sorpresa e cominciava a sprimacciarlo e fargli il solletico finchè Bill non rantolava implorando pietà. Nemmeno quella volta Bill riuscì a sfuggirgli, perché grosso o meno, Kim era anche più veloce di lui e, in fondo, non aveva nemmeno molta voglia di scappare.  
Cominciò come tutte le altre volte, ma Bill non riuscì a chiedere pietà, prima che rimanesse del tutto senza fiato, Kim aveva smesso di fargli il solletico e lo aveva stretto a sé in un abbraccio un po’ sbilenco, un po’ imbarazzato. Bill lo aveva lasciato fare ed aveva lentamente ricambiato la stretta quando Kim gli aveva appoggiato la testa su una spalla, incurante del cielo che diventava sempre più scuro, del fatto fosse ormai davvero tardi e fossero rimasti tra i pochissimi ancora nel parco: lo aveva lasciato fare senza dire nulla, timoroso di spezzare il momento.

“Devi per forza partire?”

“E’ quasi Natale. Saranno solo pochi giorni.”

“Non mi và lo stesso.”

“Potresti venire a trovarmi. A Little Stempington ho una camera enorme.”

“Se rimani qui è meglio.”

“Kim…”

“Ma no! Di nuovo, non è possibile!”

Non erano riusciti a dirsi altro, Bill era scoppiato a ridere vedendo l’espressione oltraggiata di Kim che guardava il cielo che aveva preso a grondare senza preavviso. Un temporale improvviso in piena regola.

“Smettila di ridere e corri! Ci stiamo inzuppando tutti!”

Kim lo aveva afferrato per un braccio ed aveva cominciato a correre trascinandolo verso la tettoia di un piccolo chiosco ormai chiuso.

“Questa volta la polmonite ce la becchiamo in due.”

Ma stava ridendo anche lui e Bill, una volta di più, desiderò davvero di non dover prendere il treno che l’avrebbe riportato a casa per troppo tempo.

 

 

 

 

Note:

*IoS e ASA Qualifications. <http://www.swimming.org/ios/courses> Ovvero i passi per diventare insegnanti e/o coach di nuoto e altri sport acquatici in Inghilterra.

La bellissima gif che apre il capitolo è un regalo della mia adorata [Callie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=7973). *^* Grazie cara, non me lo merito. <3


	7. When reality is finally better than your dreams (and a nightmare too)

Barry Hyde era sempre stato considerato da tutti un uomo duro, freddo e inflessibile, lo avevano sempre pensato gli studenti della Summer Bay High School di cui era preside da qualche anno, ma lo pensavano anche i loro genitori, il corpo insegnanti e persino qualche suo vicino di casa.

Barry Hyde era anche tutte quelle cose e ci teneva a mantenere le apparenze di rigido capo d'istituto, non aveva mai fatto nulla per risultare simpatico o piacevole ai suoi collaboratori o ai suoi studenti, perché imparare dovrebbe essere naturale, non divertente, e la disciplina forgia il carattere più delle carezze. _Forse_.

Il povero Barry aveva già avuto modo di rendersi conto di essere andato troppo oltre con la sua politica militare da allerta perenne e di essere sfociato persino nel ridicolo, con i suoi studenti e con suo figlio, ma da quando aveva messo piede sul suolo natio dei suoi avi aveva seriamente cominciato a riconsiderare le sue scelte educative in generale.   
Perché suo figlio gli era quasi saltato in braccio come l’aveva visto al gate in aeroporto, nonostante fosse ormai più alto di lui di quasi dieci centimetri, e lo aveva stritolato in un abbraccio di quelli che nemmeno si ricordava si fossero mai scambiati.

Kim lo aveva accolto con un calore tale che era riuscito a mettere da parte tutto, le dodici ore di volo scomodissime, la stanchezza, il jet lag che già gli stava preparando un mal di testa di quelli colossali, il freddo gelido di Londra che non sentiva più da troppi anni. E non aveva smesso di chiacchierare per un solo istante per tutto il viaggio di ritorno verso Cambridge, suo figlio gli stava finalmente parlando davvero e senza necessità di episodi traumatici o violenti, senza che la sua vita fosse in pericolo o rischiasse di diventare padre. E di quell’ultimo punto era sicurissimo, Eddie lo aveva rassicurato profusamente. _Forse_.   
Perché Eddie era anche stato piuttosto vago sulle frequentazioni di Kim e non sapeva come prendere le notizie approssimative che aveva ricevuto.

Ma Barry non voleva e non poteva pensarci, perché Kim continuava a chiedergli degli amici che aveva lasciato a Summer Bay e continuava a parlargli di quelli che aveva a Cambridge e del corso che avrebbe cominciato in primavera e della nuova vita che voleva vivere.   
Barry non lo aveva mai visto tanto sereno e non riusciva a credere si potesse essere tanto felici per la gioia di un altro, ma Kim era suo figlio e gli veniva quasi da piangere nel vedere l’espressione felice del suo viso.

Il terribile clima inglese sembrava aver fatto bene a Kim, nonostante le ansie di Barry che temeva non si sarebbe mai abituato ad un perenne autunno intervallato da una brevissima primavera e da un rigido inverno. Invece doveva ricredersi, perché vedeva suo figlio rifiorito come non l’aveva mai visto, sembrava felice come non era stato nemmeno con Kit* che pure aveva considerato la _donna della sua vita_.

Barry non vedeva Lizzy dal giorno del suo matrimonio, ma questo non impedì alla donna di accoglierlo con il calore che si conveniva ad un membro della famiglia, cosa che mise un po’ in imbarazzo lui, ma divertì Kim, che ci era già passato prima di lui.

“Cugino, puoi anche vivere a sud dell’equatore, ma se parliamo per stereotipi sei tu l’ _inglese_ della famiglia!”

Lui ed Eddie erano quanto di più diverso si potesse immaginare, due uomini untiti dal cognome e poco altro, perché nella vita avevano sempre fatto scelte opposte. Eppure si piacevano tanto dal considerarsi _amici_ oltre l’etichetta di una parentela annacquata, dal restare amici nonostante gli anni e le distanze abissali che li dividevano. Prima di sposarsi con Kerry, di cominciare a lavorare come insegnante e di avere a sua volta figli, Barry e la sua famiglia erano stati spesso in Inghilterra, gli era sempre andata a genio quella famiglia lontana che si ostinava a vivere nel brutto clima del vecchio mondo, ma Ed era sempre stato quello con cui aveva legato di più, si erano sempre capiti e rispettati, per questo non aveva esitato a mandargli suo figlio, sapeva che sarebbe stato trattato benissimo, sapeva di lasciarlo in buone mani.

E non aveva sbagliato, per quel che poteva vedere: Kim aiutava in casa senza problemi, lavorava sodo senza lamentarsi, aveva ripreso a studiare e aveva dei libri _veri_ sulla scrivania, aveva il viso disteso e sorrideva sempre.   
Quasi sempre, in realtà, ma Lizzy gli aveva consigliato di non esplorare l’argomento, non ancora almeno.  
E Barry, non l’aveva fatto, voleva godersi le ferie e il Natale senza l’incubo di un litigio.

Solo che non aveva mai visto Kim tanto incollato al cellulare, il figlio che ricordava lo lasciava spesso e volentieri a casa, in spiaggia non gli serviva di certo e chi lo voleva sapeva sempre dove cercarlo.

“Ma gli hanno appiccicato il cellulare alle dita? È attaccato a quel coso da quasi un’ora.”

Dopo aver passato il pranzo di Natale con Kim che occhieggiava ogni cinque minuti il cellulare che teneva accanto al piatto, Barry aveva pensato che qualche informazione in più poteva anche chiederla. Non a Kim, ovviamente, ma a Lizzy, che non ne voleva sapere di smettere di lavorare ed era intenta ad impastare un nuovo dolce, nonostante fosse passato anche Santo Stefano e fossero tutti ripieni come tacchini. Persino Eddie guardava la scodella un po’ preoccupato.

“E’ per la colazione di domani, va bene? A Kim piace il plum cake al cioccolato.”

“A proposito di Kim, continua a mandare messaggini, ma è normale? Non mi avevate detto che si è trovato una ragazza. Non me l’ha detto nemmeno lui”

E forse – solo forse – c’era una piccola nota d’accusa nella sua voce, più probabilmente di gelosia. Lizzy aveva smesso di rimestare il composto nella ciotola e aveva guardato prima Barry, poi Kim, che se ne stava allungato mollemente sul divano del salottino prospiciente la cucina con il cellulare tra le dita.

“Kim non ti ha parlato di Bill, dunque?”

“Bill? Il suo amico Bill? Certo, ma che c’entra…”

“Bé, credo c’entri dato che è con lui che si scambia i _messaggini_.”

“Oh. Sono contento, sono molto amici, insomma.”

Ma continuava a rivolgere lo sguardo a Kim sul divano che fingeva di guardare la TV pomeridiana mentre era in attesa tra un bip-bip e l’altro del cellulare, e non ricordava di avergli mai visto un’espressione simile sul viso.

“Sì, sono molto, molto amici.”

“Liz, stai cercando di dire qualcosa in particolare? Non vedevo mio figlio da più di cinque mesi, il figlio che era quasi riuscito ad ammazzarsi a causa di una _ragazza_ , e lo ritrovo finalmente rinsavito che ha deciso di riprendere a studiare e fare qualcosa di costruttivo nella vita a causa di un _ragazzo_?”

“Sarebbe così terribile?”

Eddie era rimasto zitto fino a quel momento con gli occhi bassi sul ripiano dell’isola intorno alla quale si erano disposti. La cucina era grande, ma non abbastanza da contenere la tensione che cominciava a crescere e farsi palpabile.

“Terribile? Io non capisco _cosa_ dovrebbe essere terribile, non capisco nemmeno cosa diavolo stiate insinuando. E perché non ne sapevo niente.”

“Barry, non alzare la voce per favore, Kim potrebbe sentirti.”

“Non sto alzando la voce, non dirmi di non alzare la voce, ti avevo chiesto di tenerlo d’occhio.”

“E l’ho fatto. Kim è un bravo ragazzo, ha sempre lavorato sodo e ci ha aiutati tantissimo da che è qui, non ha mai fatto tardi la sera, non si è mai ubriacato. Cosa avrei dovuto dirti? Cosa avrei potuto dire a lui?”

“Ma questo Bill-”

“Sono amici, Barry. Forse non si rendono conto nemmeno loro di cosa gli sta succedendo, forse stiamo dando un significato a qualcosa che non ce l’ha, forse invece ce l’ha e non saranno per sempre _solo_ amici. Non lo so Barry, sul serio, ma davvero: sarebbe così terribile?”

“Mi chiedi se sarebbe terribile…?”

“Sì, insomma, lo sarebbe? Non sto cercando di dirti come comportarti, perché non ho figli e-”

“Esatto, non ne hai, non puoi saperlo.”

Era stato un colpo bassissimo e Barry se ne era vergognato nell’istante stesso in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole.   
Liz aveva smesso di mescolare il suo impasto, si era tolta il grembiule in silenzio ed era uscita dalla cucina senza guardarli, mentre Ed continuava a fissarlo bianco in volto ed un’espressione persa, senza riuscire a dire una parola. Nemmeno Barry sapeva cosa dire, avrebbe voluto scusarsi, avrebbe _dovuto_ scusarsi, ma non era riuscito a fare altro se non abbassare lo sguardo.

Non era colpa di Eddie e Lizzy se Kim stava ridacchiando allo stupido schermo di uno stupido cellulare sdraiato sul divano, mentre leggeva chissà quale stupido messaggio dello stupido ragazzino inglese che stava _rovinando_ suo figlio.

“Bill è un bravo ragazzo, conoscerlo ha fatto solo bene a Kim.”

“Certo, ovviamente, gli ha fatto talmente bene che non rischio più di diventare nonno prima del tempo, è un rischio che non correrò mai più.”

“Non puoi dare la colpa a quel ragazzo se-”

“No, certo che no, la colpa è di mio figlio che non sa tenersi i pantaloni abbottonati.”

“Barry…”

Ed aveva scosso la testa sconfortato, ma cosa aveva lui da rattristarsi? Cosa aveva da preoccuparsi? Sapeva di essere ingiusto, ma Kim era _suo_ figlio, il suo unico figlio, e non riusciva ad accettare quella situazione. Forse avrebbe dovuto riportarselo a casa. Voleva diventare insegnante di nuoto? Splendido, l’avrebbe fatto a Summer Bay, o a Sidney, in un posto in cui avrebbe potuto tenerlo d’occhio _davvero_ e in un cui non ci fossero stupidi ragazzini inglesi. Che però lo facevano sorridere in _quel_ modo.

Kim era ancora sul divano, digitava qualcosa che non poteva vedere, ma la sua espressione era talmente trasparente e serena che c’era ben poco da equivocare, era suo figlio e, nonostante quel che gli piaceva pensare, Barry lo conosceva bene: un’espressione del genere non l’aveva mai davvero vista sul viso di suo figlio, ne ricordava solo un pallido riflesso.

“Kim! Ehi, che ne dici di andare a fare un giretto nei dintorni? Ho bisogno di fare quattro passi per digerire.”

 Non aveva guardato Eddie e aveva finto d’ignorare il suo sospiro scoraggiato. Aveva bisogno di uscire di casa e di strappare Kim da quel maledetto cellulare e da quello che rappresentava.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto o detto una volta soli, non aveva importanza, gli bastava allontanarsi per un po’, prendere una boccata d’aria fresca e sgombrare il cervello da ogni pensiero.

Se solo Kim non avesse in testa che pochi percorsi noti, quelli che nei giorni precedenti non si era curato di registrare perché che importanza poteva avere il nome di qualcuno che non conosceva? Che importanza poteva avere il fatto fosse l’unico ripetuto con cadenza regolare in un mare di volti, nomi e luoghi nuovi?

Era già stato al Coe Fen, ci era stato con un tempo migliore e l’aveva trovato splendido, a Sidney il verde non era mai così intenso e profumato. Stavano passeggiando in silenzio da una ventina di minuti dopo aver pedalato lentamente verso il parco e il centro cittadino, e l’atmosfera cominciava diventare pesante, almeno per lui. Perché Kim sembrava non avvertire il disagio che rendeva pesanti i suoi passi, sembrava non percepire le occhiate che suo padre gli rivolgeva in sottecchi. Non aveva più tirato fuori il cellulare, però, e quello era un bene.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?”

O forse si era sbagliato, perché mentre si arrovellava nel tentativo di trovare le parole adatte, Kim lo aveva sorpreso con una domanda diretta, come suo solito. Solo che, per la prima volta, non gli stava lanciando una sfida, né si era trincerato dietro un’aria di superiorità di chi sa a priori di avere la ragione dalla sua parte. Era un uomo che parlava a suo padre.

“Non lo so, forse è il jet lag.” Si sentiva un vigliacco, era un vigliacco, ma non aveva più voglia di parlare, aveva cambiato idea, non voleva sapere, non voleva nemmeno immaginare, voleva solo tornare a casa e portarsi dietro suo figlio.

“Se continua così te lo riporterai a Sidney, sei qui da quattro giorni e ancora non l’hai superato?”

“Che posso dire, sono vecchio.”

“Perché stavate litigando tu e Big Ed?”

E quello non se l’era aspettato. Il figlio che aveva accompagnato all’aeroporto di Sidney non prestava tanta attenzione a ciò che lo circondava se non lo interessava da vicino.

“Non stavamo litigando, stavamo solo discutendo, niente di serio, davvero. Kim…”

“Stavate litigando e stavate litigando per colpa mia. Se credi che mi stia coprendo per qualcosa, chiedi direttamente a me. Ti avevo promesso che mi sarei comportato bene e l’ho fatto, riprenderò anche a studiare, vedi? Ho preso in mano le redini del mio futuro, diventerò addirittura un insegnante! Non sarò esattamente un dottore o un ingegnere, ma farò qualcosa in cui sono bravo e lo farò _bene_.”

“Kim, non è questo…”

“Allora cosa? Non so davvero cosa ti aspettassi, che mi iscrivessi a Pembroke anch’io? Bè, mi dispiace, ma non è roba per me e lo sai. Ormai non posso più gareggiare, ma potrei insegnare a farlo a qualcun altro, potrei insegnare a qualcuno qualcosa che _io_ so fare bene.”

“Lo so, lo so, non… E’ un’idea meravigliosa, è il lavoro che vuoi e che ti piace, io sono felice che finalmente tu abbia trovato la tua strada. Davvero, sono tuo padre Kim, era tutto quello che volevo per te. Solo… Magari potresti tornare a casa, ora?”

“A casa?”

“A Summer Bay, con me. A Sidney ci sono ottime scuole di avviamento, ottimi corsi e tantissime piscine in cui potresti trovare lavoro e-”

“Perché dovrei tornare a casa ora? Voglio dire, ho lasciato l’Australia per trovare una nuova prospettiva, perché dovrei voler tornare indietro? Bill dice che-”

Ed era stato troppo. _Bill Bill Bill_ , sempre quel maledetto nome, sempre quel maledetto ragazzino che spuntava fuori. _Bill ha detto, Bill ha fatto, Bill sempre Bill_. Lo stupido inglesino che gli stava portando via suo figlio.

“Oh, insomma! Basta con questo Bill! Che diavolo c’entra ora! Stiamo parlando del tuo futuro, della tua vita, e non può essere qui con questo… con questo _Bill_! Che diavolo ti sei messo in testa?”

“Cosa? Ma di che stai parlando?”

“Non lo so Kim, dimmelo tu di cosa stiamo parlando. Ti avevo proposto di venire qui per trovare una nuova prospettiva, è vero. L’hai trovata, benissimo. Ora basta, però, non puoi dirmi seriamente che vuoi restare qui, che preferisci stare lontano da casa per rimanere vicino a-a-a un ragazzino che, non lo so che diavolo ti ha messo in testa.”

“Bill non è un ragazzino e non mi ha messo in testa niente! È stato la prima persona che non mi ha mai chiesto niente e non si è mai aspettato niente, se ho tirato fuori la testa dalla sabbia è solo grazie a lui! Se combinerò qualcosa nella vita è solo grazie a lui!”

“Non è così, non hai bisogno di lui!”

“Sì, invece, e non voglio lasciarlo!”

Aveva ricominciato a piovere, ma nessuno dei due se n’era accorto. Una pioggerellina sottile sottile che si era preannunciata tutto il pomeriggio e aveva tenuto in casa persone più sagge e con meno problemi irrisolti di loro: Kim le aveva quasi urlate quelle parole, ma le avevano sentite solo loro due, non c’era nessun altro a spiare l’espressione sorpresa e confusa di suo figlio.  
Kim era rimasto stupito lui stesso dalla convinzione che aveva usato, e ne era spaventato per primo, era evidente.

Barry, per un istante, si era sentito mancare il terreno sotto i piedi. Non riusciva a fare altro che fissare attonito Kim. Che era terrorizzato. Lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati della preda che attende l’assalto finale e non riusciva a sopportarlo. Era suo figlio, aveva rischiato di perderlo innumerevoli volte, molte delle quali per colpa della sua testardaggine. Era tutto quello che gli restava ed eccolo lì, lo stava guardando con l’espressione persa di chi non sa che fare. Di nuovo. Ed era tutta colpa sua.

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo lentamente, si sentiva improvvisamente tanto vecchio dal ringraziare il cielo per la provvida panchina che era poco dietro di loro. Il silenzio era durato troppo ed era assordante, la pioggia era tanto sottile da non fare nessun rumore nell’impatto con le foglie e l’acqua del lago.

“Quel ragazzo ti piace?” Una domanda, solo perché non aveva ancora il coraggio affermare.

Aveva visto Kim trasalire, gli tremavano tanto le mani che aveva dovuto stringersi le braccia al petto per evitare di mostrarlo. Non gli aveva risposto, si era solo seduto nel punto più lontano della panca, lentamente, con la testa china e gli occhi sbarrati.

“Kim?”

“A me piacciono le ragazze.”

Era vero. Barry lo sapeva bene. Ma Kim tremava ancora e non lo guardava e aveva paura.

“Lo so. Ma quel ragazzo, ti _piace_?”

E lo sguardo di Kim era disperato, disorientato e infelice quando gli aveva risposto un _no?_ flebile flebile, sembrava di nuovo il bambino di otto anni cui aveva dovuto dire che la sua mamma e suo fratello non sarebbero più tornati, mai più, a quel tipo di finali non si può aggiungere nessuna appendice.

Barry aveva sospirato sconfitto. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa a Eddie, comprare dei fiori per Lizzy sperando in un perdono che non meritava. Aveva allungato le braccia verso suo figlio e  gli si era spezzato il cuore quando l’aveva visto sussultare. L’aveva abbracciato stretto accarezzandogli i capelli sempre più lunghi e ormai fradici, lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che sarebbe passata, che non era poi così terribile. Gli venne in mente la classica banalità del _voglio solo tu sia felice_ , ma non glielo aveva detto.  
Quel ragazzo era importante per suo figlio e no, non era così terribile se Kim era maturato tanto in pochi mesi. Se era sereno.

“Tranquillo, va bene così, non è così terribile, vedrai.”

 

 

 

 

*Kit Hunter, ovvero il primo love interest di Kim in Home and Away. E' inizialmente un personaggio un po' sbandato, abusa di alcool e simile e non è esattamente quel che si può definire una "ragazza tranquilla". Spero vi basti, non ce la faccioa ad aggiungere altro, la sua story-line è talmente stupida che mi si caria il cervello ;_;

Per i temerari, ulteriori informazioni [qui](http://www.backtothebay.net/characters/hunter_kit.shtml).


	8. Relationships don’t always make sense (especially from the outside)

Nemmeno un fiocco di neve.

Non che nel Cambridgeshire nevicasse spesso, quello Kim lo sapeva bene e, sulle prime, l’aveva considerata una fortuna. Poi però era arrivato dicembre e gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere i tetti di Pembroke e le guglie della cappella del King’s College ricoperti di neve a Natale: non aveva mai visto nulla ricoperto di neve, solo di sabbia.

Invece faceva freddo, pioveva e Kim non poteva fare altro che stare solo in camera sua a fingere di leggere, perché il centro sportivo era chiuso per ferie e non avrebbe riaperto prima di qualche giorno.

Era l’ultimo giorno dell’anno e l’avevano lasciato solo in casa nonostante fosse pomeriggio inoltrato, nonostante Stewart fosse tornato a casa per le vacanze natalizie e al locale fossero senz’altro aiuto se non quello di Posh.

Suo padre era tornato in Australia il giorno prima, anche se avrebbe preferito rimanere un po’ di più: le compagnie aeree non stanno ai comodi di padri pendolari impelagati nelle crisi sentimentali (e ormonali) dei figli, quindi era stato costretto a prendere l’aereo che l’avrebbe riportato a Sidney.

Non riusciva ancora a credere fosse tutto successo davvero.  
In casa si faceva vedere il meno possibile, parlava il meno possibile, non usciva quasi più se non ad orari assurdi e poteva ritrovarsi a fare jogging alle due del mattino.  
Bill gli aveva lasciato almeno venti sms in quei giorni, messaggi che non era riuscito a non leggere ma cui non aveva risposto. Avrebbero dovuto vedersi a Londra per il Capodanno, avrebbero dovuto stappare una bottiglia in mezzo alla folla e con il London Eye alle spalle, avrebbero dovuto guardare il Tamigi illuminato da mille fuochi e ubriacarsi insieme a migliaia di altri sconosciuti, e Kim aveva aspettato quel giorno con impazienza.

Ma non sarebbe andato a Londra e Bill doveva averlo immaginato, perché dopo i venti messaggi senza risposta aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma Kim aveva lasciato squillare il cellulare a vuoto.

_“Scusa. Ci vediamo quando torno?”_

Era stato l’ultimo sms che Bill gli aveva mandato quella mattina, poi il silenzio.

Kim non aveva voglia di parlare nemmeno con lui, nemmeno attraverso il comodo schermo di un cellulare. Non avrebbe voluto parlare neppure con se stesso, ma il suo cervello non smetteva di girare come un criceto impazzito da giorni, da che suo padre l’aveva costretto a guardare in faccia una realtà che aveva scientemente ignorato per mesi.  
Il problema era non sapesse come si sentiva. Non si vergognava, non era confuso o arrabbiato o frustrato, eppure immaginava che avrebbe dovuto provare almeno una punta di turbamento. Il suo problema più grosso, invece, era tentare di non immaginare e desiderare il ritorno di Bill, ed era quello a preoccuparlo di più: perché Kim non aveva neppure preso in considerazione l’ipotesi di essere gay, perché avrebbe dovuto? Sapeva di non esserlo, non aveva mai avuto alcun problema con le donne, semmai i suoi guai erano sempre nati dal fatto gli piacessero troppo. E poi c’era Bill che era il migliore amico avesse avuto nella sua breve – _sì, breve. Finalmente l’aveva capito_ – vita, e tutto impallidiva alla prospettiva di poter passare un pomeriggio ad annoiarsi in dormitorio con lui.

Cercava di ripercorrere i suoi ultimi mesi a Cambridge, dalla notte in cui lo aveva conosciuto, cercava di capire come e perché fosse successo, perché non se ne fosse accorto. Quando aveva cominciato a vedere qualcosa di più, in Bill? E perché, soprattutto.

Aveva immaginato mille liste diverse di pro e contro e ogni volta le aveva messe da parte sentendosi ridicolo e vagamente patetico.

Bill gli piaceva? Sì, la verità era quella e se l’aveva capito anche suo padre senza nemmeno aver mai visto Billy, era anche piuttosto palese. Ma era il suo migliore amico, perché non avrebbe dovuto piacergli? Certo che gli piaceva, era ovvio gli piacesse, sarebbe stato strano se non gli fosse piaciuto, piuttosto.  
Allora perché era anche _strano_ , gli piacesse? Perché non riusciva più a pensare a lui solo come ad un amico. Gli piaceva davvero, come non gli era mai piaciuta nemmeno Hayley, guardava Bill un po’ come aveva a suo tempo guardato Kit, che era carina ed era sua amica ed era troppo indipendente per accettare un legame vero.  
Bill invece era carino ed era suo amico ed era indipendente, ma si lasciava abbracciare e lo abbracciava come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo. Kim si sentiva importante quando era con lui, sentiva di poter fare qualunque cosa davvero, e da solo.

Intanto però aveva perso un altro pomeriggio e Lizzy stava di nuovo bussando alla sua porta, per la cena.

Aveva fame e non aveva voglia di mangiare, e avrebbe voluto dirle di andare via, ma erano quasi tre giorni che era chiuso lì dentro senza vedere nessuno e cominciava a sentire il peso del silenzio. Però non voleva nemmeno vedere nessuno, perché con che faccia li avrebbe affrontati? Si sentiva stupido.

“Kim, ti ho portato la cena.”

Lizzy, tuttavia, gli tolse ogni possibilità di scelta entrando in camera senza invito, al terzo colpetto cui non aveva risposto.

“Non ho molta fame…”

“Non dire sciocchezze, non hai nemmeno pranzato. E non ci provare: la cucina è pulita, non sei uscito da questa stanza tutto il giorno.”

Beccato.

“Posh ti manda un po’ dei suoi scones*, i tuoi preferiti, quelli ai mirtilli. E ti ho portato un po’ di latte caldo, non voglio sentire ragioni.”

Liz aveva appoggiato il vassoio sul comodino accanto a letto: l’odore dei dolcetti era assolutamente delizioso, Posh sapeva bene come prenderlo per la gola.

Kim non si faceva molte illusioni, sapeva che sua zia non sarebbe andata via dopo avergli portato i dolci e non si sarebbe fatta scoraggiare dal suo silenzio. Gli si era seduta accanto, infatti, prendendo posto ai piedi del letto.

“Poco fa ha chiamato tuo padre. Di nuovo. Dice che non rispondi al cellulare.”

Già, suo padre. Barry aveva lasciato almeno cinque chiamate, ma Kim aveva deciso di ignorarle tutte. Perché in realtà ce l’aveva un po’ con lui: se fosse rimasto zitto non sarebbe successo nulla, non si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla. Sarebbe andato tutto bene e Bill sarebbe rimasto solo un amico. Invece non voleva più _solo_ quello e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto ad affrontarlo quando sarebbe tornato.

“E’ solo preoccupato per te, lo sai.”

Eccome se lo sapeva, ma cambiava qualcosa? No, non cambiava niente, perché sarebbe stato meglio se non avesse mai messo piede a Cambridge e non avesse mai aperto bocca e non l’avesse fatto sentire nudo come un verme per l’ennesima volta. Sarebbe stato meglio non avesse mandato _lui_ a Cambridge, anche, a Summer Bay non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di perdere nello stesso tempo il suo migliore amico e la persona con cui più voleva stare al mondo. A Summer Bay non erano mai stati la stessa persona.

“Kim, non devi preoccuparti tanto, andrà tutto bene. Non è così terribile.”

Di nuovo quelle parole. Non è così terribile. Ma cosa? E perché?

Certo che era terribile, perché nessuno se ne rendeva conto? Perché tutti non riuscivano a vedere quel che vedeva lui? Avrebbe perso tutto per l’ennesima volta e sì, lo sentiva come terribile.

La testa aveva preso a pulsargli insistentemente, sembrava gli occhi gli sarebbero schizzati fuori dalle orbite come quelli di un pupazzo a molla. Non gli piaceva quella situazione. Non gli piaceva e non la capita.

“Come fai a dire che non è terribile?”

“Kim, non cambia niente. Il fatto ti piaccia un ragazzo, non cambia niente, non è-”

“Non dirlo. Non dirlo di nuovo, ti prego, smettetela di ripetermi che non è così terribile, voi che ne sapete? Non lo sa nessuno, perché a me non piace _un ragazzo_ , a me piace Bill, e sì, è terribile!”

Alla fine era esploso insieme al dolore che dalle tempie scendeva man mano fino allo stomaco facendogli passare completamente – di nuovo – l’appetito. Persino per gli scones di Posh. Era esploso e scattato su come una molla, quella stanza era diventata improvvisamente troppo piccola.

“Perché vi siete dovuti immischiare tutti? Come faccio adesso? Come lo affronto Bill, quando torna? Non mi ero mai chiesto niente ed ora non faccio altro che darmi tutte le risposte che non voglio sentire! Io non lo volevo sapere, era più facile prima, potevamo essere amici ed andava tutto bene!”

“Kim…”

“Non dovete dire che non è terribile, io so perfettamente che lo è.”

Avrebbe tanto voluto piangere. Lizzy lo guardava con i suoi enormi occhi nocciola pieni di tristezza e pena e lui avrebbe voluto piangere fino ad asciugare completamente il pozzo nero che si sentiva dentro. Ma non avrebbe risolto nulla e comunque non era lei la persona da cui avrebbe voluto conforto. Il suo migliore amico stava festeggiando a Londra un nuovo anno pieno di luminose prospettive, lui era a Cambridge chiuso in camera e costringeva in casa due brave persone preoccupate per lui.  
Ecco, quella era l’unica cosa che, a pensarci, lo faceva sentire in colpa.

“Bill ti vuole bene, state così bene insieme e…”

Invece di piangere era scoppiato a ridere. Una risata brutta, tirata, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi, perché nessuno sembrava voler capire ed anche quello era terribile.

“Io e Bill non stiamo _insieme_ , io e Bill siamo amici. È il mio migliore amico e se voglio che lo rimanga dovrò mentirgli e fare finta di niente.”

“Non credo sarà necessario, ti vuole bene-”

“E allora? Tutto _questo_ è diverso, possibile nessuno ci arrivi? Io non lo so che diavolo vi eravate messi in testa, cosa pensavate facessimo?”

L’occhiata imbarazzata che aveva ricevuto in risposta era stata più che eloquente e una volta di più non riusciva a credere stesse succedendo proprio a lui. Non riusciva a credere di essere stato così stupido, che Bill non fosse scappato, soprattutto.

“Dio, ma era così palese? Splendido, davvero splendido.”

Si era riseduto prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare, ma in quel momento non si sentiva abbastanza in forze nemmeno per scavarsi una buca per nascondersi.

Lizzy gli aveva preso una mano e l’aveva stretta forte, senza dire nulla. Tentava di consolarlo, ma aveva preferito i gesti alle parole, e di quello le era stato profondamente grato. Voleva tornarsene a letto e smettere di pensare, o uscire e andare a correre per smaltire l’adrenalina e la confusione.  
Non voleva parlare. A cosa sarebbe servito continuare? Era evidente si fossero focalizzati su problemi che lui nemmeno sentiva tali, mentre sottovalutavano la sostanza dei fatti: Kim non aveva paura di amare un ragazzo, perché non aveva paura di non riconoscere la sua sessualità. Era terrorizzato all’idea di amare Bill, però, perché non era quello l’affetto che avevano mutuamente accettato di scambiarsi, e Bill aveva sempre voluto un amico, solo quello, ma solo lui sembrava averlo accettato.

Quando Lizzy era finalmente uscita lasciandolo di nuovo solo, Kim aveva pensato di uscire, ma aveva piovuto tutto il pomeriggio e il fango che sicuramente imbrattava le strade non era un’alternativa allettante al silenzio della sua camera.

Lizzy e Big Ed avrebbero trascorso il Capodanno da amici, una tradizione che si ripeteva da quasi vent’anni e che aveva dovuto costringerli a non interrompere. Lo avevano pregato di accompagnarli, non sarebbe stata una festa tra vecchi, ci sarebbero stati tanti ragazzi della sua età, ma sapevano bene che non avrebbe accettato, non avevano insistito più di tanto, ed erano usciti comunque rispettando il suo desiderio di solitudine. E li aveva amati entrambi ancora di più perché c’erano sempre, ma non s’imponevano mai.

Aveva tirato completamente le tende e si era sdraiato nell’oscurità sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi, ma i fuochi d’artificio di mezzanotte gli avevano ricordato come fosse inutile: era rimasto fermo a fissare il soffitto per due ore e non era riuscito né a calmarsi né a dormire.  
Era arrivato il nuovo anno, quello che avrebbe dovuto regalargli una nuova vita per davvero, ma le premesse si erano tutte infrante.  
Forse aveva ragione suo padre, forse avrebbe dovuto tornare in Australia e pensare di frequentare lì le sue lezioni, lui e Bill sarebbero rimasti amici e tutto sarebbe stato più facile, non avrebbe rischiato di tradirsi e di perderlo. Il solo pensiero gli procurava un dolore sordo alla bocca dello stomaco, ma sarebbe stata una soluzione.  
Era l’unica possibile, in realtà, e avrebbe fatto meglio a farsene presto una ragione.

Il rumore dei fuochi d’artificio penetrava ancora attraverso le finestre quando lo schermo del cellulare si era illuminato, un nuovo messaggio. Aveva allungato il braccio senza pensarci e premuto il tasto per leggerlo.

_“Buon anno! Non vedo l’ora di tornare, così ci vediamo :-)”_

Si era ritrovato a sorridere come uno stupido ragazzino alla prima cotta prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo e decidere di mettere via, spegnere il cellulare.

_“E io non vedo l’ora che torni. Buon anno anche a te. :-p”_

Era completamente, irrimediabilmente fregato.

 

 

 

NdA:

* <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scone>


	9. I too am untranslatable

 

I quasi dieci giorni che aveva passato a Little Stempington gli erano sembrati non finire mai tanto si era annoiato. La cittadina non era tanto più piccola di Cambridge, Bill ne era cosciente, ma aveva perso ogni attrattiva ai suoi occhi: era il posto in cui abitavano i suoi genitori e ci tornava per quell’unico motivo.

Era rimasto nella sua camera a leggere e studiare per quasi tutta la durata delle vacanze, con gran sollievo di sua madre che – al contrario – era rimasta pochissimo in casa ed era sempre più strana e sfuggente, tanto che suo padre aveva ripreso a struggersi all’idea avesse un amante, magari un altro francese. Aveva dovuto ricordargli che il famoso francese non era mai stato l’amante della tenera e dolce Joyce, l’aveva semplicemente rapita e aveva tentato di usarla come merce di scambio. Nessuno dei due, una volta di più, era riuscito però a spiegarsi come – _la tenera e dolce Joyce_ – avesse potuto cacciarsi in una situazione simile mentre comprava Camembert a Calais con altre tenere e dolci signore casalinghe di provincia. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto per sempre un mistero, anche per il fiuto da sbirro di suo padre.

La pioggia quasi incessante e qualche spruzzo di neve erano stati la scusa perfetta per evitare il più possibile di uscire, anche se gli era mancato poter fare jogging al parco.  
In realtà aveva evitato accuratamente di uscire anche e soprattutto perché temeva che anche Jewel fosse tornata a casa, magari non da sola. E lui non voleva rischiare di incontrarla.

Non sapeva bene perché, erano passati mesi dalla loro rottura e lui era felice a Cambridge, e da che aveva conosciuto Kim poteva dirlo senza problemi: era felice.

Solo verso la fine dell’anno e del soggiorno forzato in quel paesino di gente stramba aveva deciso che non ne poteva più, doveva uscire o sarebbe impazzito come stava succedendo a sua madre, che aveva cominciato anche a fare pesi e mettere su muscoli: suo padre non avrebbe dovuto temere un amante giovane, ma la menopausa precoce.

Non aveva preso il lettore mp3, solo il cellulare, era l’unica cosa di cui sentisse il bisogno. Lui e Kim non avevano mai smesso di scriversi in quei giorni lontani e non aveva intenzione di farlo per una passeggiata al parco.

L’aria di Little Stempington era meravigliosa, però, quello doveva ammetterlo: Londra era una conca umida in cui pioveva sempre talmente tanto che i suoi abitanti avevano imparato a non piangere per non alzare il tasso di precipitazioni annue, ma le periferie del distretto della Capitale godevano di uno sconto sulle conseguenze dell’effetto serra, di un freddo più pungente, ma anche meno bagnato.

Quella mattina non andò a correre al parco, né si curò di guardarsi intorno e registrare gli eventuali cambiamenti, l’ultima volta che ci era stato la vista non era stata di suo gradimento. Non lo sarebbe probabilmente mai più stata.

Lui e Kim erano impegnati in un fitto scambio di sms, stavano organizzando di vedersi a Londra per il Capodanno, sarebbe rimasto anche lui a dormire dai suoi nonni, tanto non sarebbe stata la prima volta che dividevano una camera. Si sarebbero divertiti.

Poi però aveva sentito una risatina sulla distanza, un suono che conosceva molto bene. Aveva alzato gli occhi senza pensarci e lei era lì, a qualche metro da lui sul sentiero che tagliava perpendicolarmente quello che lui stava percorrendo: Jewel era intabarrata in un piumino bianco che la rendeva un po’ goffa, ma era sempre bellissima. Bellissima e incinta, a guardarla bene. Il suo modello con i capelli perfetti le teneva un braccio allacciato alla vita e rideva. Ridevano.

Bill aveva passato le ultime due settimane temendo quell’esatto momento e non riusciva a credere di essere lì e di non provare niente. Il cuore aveva accelerato per qualche secondo, ma era stato solo un momento, solo la sorpresa. Jewel era lì davanti a lui e non lo aveva visto e a lui, in realtà, interessava solo che Kim rispondesse presto al suo ultimo sms.

L’aveva vista scivolare via con il suo fidanzato – chissà, forse marito? - ed era riuscito addirittura a sorridere, di se stesso, però. Jewel era il passato.

Quando il _bip-bip_ ritmico del cellulare lo aveva riscosso, il suo sorriso si era allargato mentre leggeva il messaggio e si chiedeva se non fosse stato meglio schiacciare il pulsante e chiamarlo, perché aveva davvero voglia di ascoltare la voce di Kim, erano giorni che non si sentivano.  
Era stato Kim stesso a fermarlo, con un nuovo messaggio: doveva uscire con suo padre, si sarebbero sentiti in serata.

Solo che in serata non si erano sentiti, ma Bill non si era preoccupato. Poi però il silenzio era continuato anche l’indomani e si era agitato. Aveva digitato messaggi su messaggi, ma erano rimasti tutti senza risposta. Quando anche il suo tentativo di chiamata era stato ignorato aveva avuto la certezza ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma davvero non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere, cosa poteva aver turbato tanto Kim da farlo chiudere in se stesso? Gli vennero in mente mille motivi diversi, ma nessuno di loro gli sembrava abbastanza serio, magari aveva solo perso il cellulare che ora giaceva acceso e dimenticato da qualche parte nell’erba del Coe Fen.

_“Scusa. Ci vediamo quando torno?”_

Aveva digitato quell’ultimo sms con le dita che tremavano ed era rimasto a fissare lo schermo muto per quasi un’ora dopo averlo fatto.

Forse aveva litigato con suo padre. Forse aveva incontrato _qualcuno_ ed era troppo impegnato per dargli retta. Sapeva che i famosi mille motivi diversi e poco seri potevano comunque essere tutti validi, non doveva prendersela, Kim era suo amico. Eppure guardava lo schermo e, per quanto sapesse per primo fosse stupidamente irrazionale, un po’ si era sentito tradito.

A casa dei nonni materni non ci era arrivato con il migliore degli umori, ma si era sforzato di sorridere e mostrarsi contento, erano mesi che non vedeva i due vecchietti e i suoi zii.

William e Linda Jenkins erano anziani, molto anziani, ma dire fossero ancora in gamba era davvero riduttivo: nonno William aveva festeggiato il suo novantesimo compleanno l’estate passata e ancora non rinunciava al suo giro di bevute al vecchio e fumoso pub del quartiere il venerdì sera. Ci andava da talmente tanto tempo che aveva persino il suo scranno d’onore, posizionato in modo da poter assistere meglio alle partitelle di freccette tra pensionati, di cui era da almeno vent’anni unico e supremo giudice.  
Nonna Linda di anni ne aveva qualcuno di meno e non ci vedeva più tanto bene, ma continuava a lavorare all’uncinetto centrini su centrini di pizzo, l’unica cosa che ormai riusciva a sferruzzare nonostante gli occhi dispettosi: lavorava a memoria e i centrini erano incredibilmente tutti uguali e delle stesse dimensioni, tanti piccoli e leziosi cloni bianchi o rosa che erano il suo orgoglio e l’invidia delle sue vecchie amiche con l’artrite.

Joyce era l’ultima nata dei loro tre figli e l’unica femmina, nonché l’unica ad aver generato l’ _erede_ : i suoi fratelli maggiori avevano tutti avuto solo figlie femmine.

Bill aveva goduto per anni dello status di nipotino preferito, era stato coccolato e viziato da chiunque in famiglia, dai nonni agli zii alle sue cugine, tutte anche molto più grandi di lui.  
Mary, ad esempio, la maggiore delle sue cugine, era a sua volta diventata mamma e aspettava il secondo figlio.

Giada invece era tra le ultime nate e probabilmente anche la più bella, fosse solo per i suoi colori esotici: somigliava in modo impressionante alla madre, la zia Odìlia, una splendida mulatta brasiliana che aveva fatto perdere completamente la testa a suo zio Harry più di venticinque anni prima.

Era stata proprio Giada a dare, suo malgrado, inizio a tutto.

Sua cugina aveva quasi ventisei anni, era ricercatrice all’Università di Londra e lavorava già da diversi mesi alla Business School. Era stata una delle prime della sua classe di Economia e Bill a volte si era ritrovato a pensare proprio a lei quando, a Pembroke, si trovava di fronte numeri e fattori economici: lui odiava i numeri.  
Giada non aveva voluto seguire la strada dei suoi genitori, entrambi giornalisti sportivi per una tv della contea, e si era iscritta ad Economia con le stesse ambizioni filantropiche di Bill, solo che a lei piaceva affrontare il lato più pratico dei problemi e non esiste nulla di più pratico delle cifre. Era una ragazza buona come il pane e talmente svampita che nessuno riusciva a capire come fosse possibile fosse anche tanto brava nel suo noiosissimo lavoro con i numeri. Lei ci rideva su e non si preoccupava di rispondere, perché era così e basta, le piacevano i numeri e le ciocche rosa tra i riccioli crespi color cioccolato e raccogliere randagi per strada che poi sistemava in casa di amici e parenti, le cose non si escludevano automaticamente.

Quindi nessuno si era stupito più di tanto quando aveva portato alla cena di Natale prima, e a quella di Capodanno poi, la sua nuova coinquilina.

Liva Søndergaard era danese ed era al suo primo anno da ricercatrice. Aveva vinto una borsa di studio internazionale di sei mesi per un internato alla Business School di Londra ed aveva colto l’occasione al volo nonostante con poco più di 400 sterline fosse complicato mantenersi in una città cara come Londra: tornare ad Aarhus per le vacanze le sarebbe costato davvero troppo, così aveva preferito rimanere in Inghilterra. Quando Giada l’aveva saputo non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: non si può passare il Natale da soli a mangiare Noodles precotti, Liva era stata ufficialmente invitata e coattivamente reclutata nel clan Jenkins.

E così erano arrivati lì, con Bill schiacciato contro una parete del corridoio al piano superiore, beccato mentre usciva dal bagno in casa dei suoi nonni.

Liva gli si era avvicinata appena erano stati presentati, tre giorni prima, e non gli aveva fatto mistero di trovarlo carino. Non ci aveva nemmeno girato attorno come aveva fatto Jewel, glielo aveva detto chiaramente nel suo inglese un po’ freddo e privo di accento e non si era mai preoccupata di essere discreta nel suo corteggiamento, men che meno quando non c’erano orecchie anziane ad ascoltarli. E Bill, proprio come con Jewel, era entrato nel panico per paura di fare la figura dell’imbranato, perché quella volta l’aveva capito subito cosa Liva voleva da lui, ma saperlo non lo faceva di certo sentire più sicuro. Non era come Kim, lui.  
L’amica di Giada era una scandinava bella in modo quasi stereotipato, alta, biondissima e longilinea, con due occhi azzurri enormi che si aprivano su un viso spruzzato di efelidi, era talmente alta che riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi piegando appena il collo e di certo non era stata costretta a sollevarsi sulle punte per baciarlo come stava facendo.  
La cena era finita da un po’, al piano di sotto si sentivano musica e risate un po’ alticce, erano arrivati altri parenti ed amici e la festa si era animata in attesa della mezzanotte, ma Bill non riusciva a sentire più niente oltre il battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie. Non aveva mai baciato in quel modo, non era mai stato baciato in quel modo e cominciava a girargli la testa e non sapeva per quanto tempo la ragazza lo avesse tenuto incollato al muro, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di abbracciarla. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare niente.

Si erano staccati con un suono umidiccio di cui si era vergognato, ma Liva gli aveva sorriso e si era stretta a lui ancora di più, schiacciando i suoi piccoli seni contro il suo torace. Poi gli aveva preso la mano e gli aveva chiesto dove fosse la sua stanza, sempre con un sussurro, sorridendo. Non era riuscito ad emettere un fiato e le aveva indicato una porta sulla destra quasi senza rendersene conto, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarla.

Quello che era successo dopo lo aveva vissuto come in un sogno, un minuto prima erano in corridoio, quello dopo erano al buio di una cameretta per adolescenti, la porta chiusa attutiva la musica e le risate che comunque nessuno dei due era interessato ad ascoltare. Liva non aveva mai smesso di sorridere e di guardarlo, ma non aveva più detto nulla e di quello le era stato grato. Era agitato e teso come una corda di violino, ma il calore che sentiva premere in pancia non era dovuto al vino che aveva consumato durante la cena.

Lo aveva fatto sedere sul letto, gli aveva preso la mano e l’aveva guidata verso una delle sue ginocchia, e poi su oltre l’orlo del vestito e le autoreggenti scure che coprivano la sua pelle bianchissima per arrivare alla biancheria intima.

Bill non aveva mai smesso di guardarla, lei non aveva mai smesso di sorridergli.

Tempo dopo, mentre giaceva solo e seminudo sul suo letto, Bill riprese ad ascoltare la musica e le risate che provenivano dal piano di sotto. Liva era tornata alla festa dopo aver lisciato al meglio le pieghe dell’abito ed essersi rimessa il rossetto, ma era evidente non le interessasse più di tanto mantenere le apparenze, l’aveva fatto solo per i vecchietti, probabilmente. Gli aveva sorriso un’ultima volta dalla porta e gli aveva lanciato un bacio.  
Lui si sentiva ancora le dita appiccicose ed il corpo troppo pesante, ma il sangue che ricominciava a scorrere e puntare anche a nord dell’ombelico non sembrava ancora sufficiente perché riuscisse a formulare un pensiero coerente.

Aveva perso la verginità.

Fuori era buio pesto e qualcuno aveva spento la musica. Un coro di voci cacofoniche aveva preso a scandire il conto alla rovescia che li avrebbe lanciati nel nuovo anno e il cervello doveva essergli colato via insieme a tutto il resto, poiché all’eccitazione del sesso si era sovrapposta la tristezza della perdita e la vergogna, perché non gli dispiaceva sarebbe stata anche l’ultima volta insieme a Liva: lui sarebbe ripartito per Cambridge entra qualche giorno, lei sarebbe ritornata in Danimarca a fine gennaio e aveva cinque anni più di lui. Un futuro insieme non era mai stata un’opzione nemmeno contemplata, né lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Ma il nuovo anno era in arrivo e lui era solo e Kim non rispondeva più ai suoi messaggi e forse era arrabbiato con lui e non sapeva perché.

Il cellulare giaceva spento e inutile sul suo comodino, il conto alla rovescia era terminato e fuori era cominciato il circo di scoppi e luci, di sotto tutti si scambiavano auguri e baci, ma a lui non interessava.

_“Buon anno! Non vedo l’ora di tornare, così ci vediamo :-)”_

Si sentiva patetico e cominciava ad avere freddo, ma non aveva voglia nemmeno di coprirsi.

_“E io non vedo l’ora che torni. Buon anno anche a te. :-p”_

Aveva fissato il display illuminato con qualcosa di molto vicino ad un’incredula felicità e, per un momento, si era sentito ancora più patetico, perché gli veniva da piangere, Kim non era arrabbiato con lui, sarebbe tornato tutto come doveva essere e avrebbero ripreso ad andare a fare jogging al Coe Fen insieme, a mangiare i dolcetti di Posh e Liz appoggiati al banco del Fitzbillies.  
Erano ancora amici.

Ma non aveva fretta di raccontargli di cosa avesse lasciato nel vecchio anno e nemmeno di quello si chiese il motivo.

 


	10. Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect

Kim aveva conosciuto Emma in palestra. “Conoscere” era una parola grossa dato che s’incontravano unicamente in palestra e avevano chiacchierato solo di sport e muscoli tra una pausa e l’altra, ma si erano incrociati per la prima volta mentre lui si allenava ai pesi e lei tornava dalla lezione di aerobica che aveva appena tenuto: era simpatica, non un’amica, ma era piacevole parlare con lei. Avevano la stessa età e lei era esattamente quel che si poteva definire il suo tipo: piccola, atletica, esuberante, biondissima. Proprio come lo era stata Kit.  
Dopo il disastroso Capodanno appena trascorso, Kim non aveva perso tempo a tornare a correre su un tapis roulant e sollevare pesi fino a non sentirsi più gambe, braccia e cervello, cercando di evitare di guardare il suo riflesso in uno dei migliaia di maledetti specchi di cui era disseminata la palestra: stava diventando davvero grosso e non voleva pensare a cosa avrebbe detto Bill quando si sarebbero rivisti. Avrebbe voluto strozzarlo, Bill, e soffocarlo in un abbraccio. E doveva aggiungere più peso, stava diventando troppo facile ed un’operazione automatica non gli serviva a spegnere il cervello.

“Guarda che così non metti su massa muscolare, ti strappi i legamenti delle spalle.”

Emma lo aveva avvicinato mentre aggiungeva chili senza riflettere e, dallo stato dei suoi abiti, doveva aver appena concluso la sua lezione pomeridiana. Non si era preoccupata di farsi prima la doccia, lui non era certo in condizioni migliori, era talmente sudato che la t-shirt gli si era completamente appiccicata addosso come una seconda pelle.  
Lo aveva sorpreso alle spalle e poi riso del suo mezzo sussulto e della sua espressione sicuramente stupida, ma Kim non se l’era presa, perché parlare con qualcuno sarebbe stata un’ulteriore distrazione e i pesi non riempivano il silenzio né attutivano la voce di Bill nella sua testa.  
E, anche in quello stato, doveva ammettere che Emma era graziosa. Molto graziosa: lo era tanto che, meno di un anno prima, ci avrebbe provato fino a rendersi ridicolo.

Invece ci aveva provato lei per prima, e Kim non si era reso conto nemmeno di come fosse successo: un minuto prima parlavano di adduttori, quello dopo lei gli chiedeva di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere insieme, quella stessa sera. E, se gli inviti del genere nascondono lo stesso significato in ogni parte del mondo, non era difficile capire cosa Emma volesse davvero.

_Ma c’è Bill._

Fu tutto quel che gli passò per la mente una volta realizzato il tentativo di rimorchio. E no, non gli stava bene per niente, perché era un pensiero che gli faceva soprattutto paura. Non doveva pensare a Bill in quel modo o avrebbe finito per rovinare tutto e lui non poteva permettersi di rovinare tutto proprio con Bill. Non per _quel_ motivo: aveva già rovinato troppe relazioni e troppe persone.

Ma Emma gli sorrideva ed era carina e non era un’amica e voleva solo divertirsi. Poteva funzionare.

Aveva finto di non vedere l’occhiata stupita di Liz quando aveva annunciato che quella sera sarebbe uscito, che aveva un appuntamento, aveva finto di non vedere perché non voleva darle ragione né arrabbiarsi. Tutto quello che voleva era uscire con Emma e dimenticare il disagio che gli derivava dal non sentire Bill da tanti giorni ma averlo comunque fisso in mente come un chiodo in mezzo al cervello. Non voleva continuare a chiedersi quando sarebbe tornato né cosa avrebbero fatto.

Aveva bisogno di tornare per una sera alle vecchie abitudini.

Solo che Emma probabilmente fingeva soltanto di essere inglese, perché dove si è mai visto un inglese astemio? Persino Bill andava oltre la birra il venerdì sera.  
Avevano mangiato in un fumoso pub nella parte sud della città, quella che lui e Bill frequentavano sempre poco, troppo piena di locali e priva di vere attrattive, ma il _Grasshopper_ era uno di quei posti che valeva la pena visitare, anche solo per l’atmosfera. Erano stati sistemati in un angolino appartato e intimo, il cibo era abbondante e la birra ottima, ma Kim non era lì per badare a cibo e birra, perché Emma era più carina del solito, e divertente come non aveva davvero avuto modo di apprezzare in palestra. La serata stava scorrendo bene, Kim si sentiva bene, non aveva controllato lo schermo del cellulare – _che comunque non aveva dato segni di vita_ – nemmeno una volta, ed Emma era abbastanza disinvolta da lasciar trasparire un deciso interesse.

“Kim, che diavolo stai facendo?”

Emma lo aveva fissato interdetta quando Kim aveva provato a prenderle la mano avvicinandosi con il suo sguardo migliore, quello che aveva convinto Hayley a dimenticare Scott per una sera dando il via al domino di eventi che lo aveva portato lì, seduto in un pub inglese con una ragazza carina che lo guardava come se gli fosse spuntata un’altra testa perché ci stava provando con lei.

“Oh mio Dio… Pensavi ci stessi provando con te!”

E che aveva da ridere, anche? Lo aveva invitato lei ad uscire!

“Cosa-No! Certo che no, io non volevo, insomma, stavo solo…”

“Ci stavi solo provando. È che non capisco perché, credevo ci stessimo divertendo.”

A quel punto fu lui a guardarla come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa: lo stava prendendo in giro?

“Infatti! Insomma, mi hai invitato tu ad uscire e-”

“E pensavi ci stessi provando con te.”

“Invece tu non…”

“No. _Io non_.”

Bene. Kim non era mai stato rifiutato in quel modo, mai così nettamente. La cosa peggiore è che Emma sembrava al più delusa, non disturbata. Un’altra che l’aveva preso per una persona migliore di quanto non fosse: come avevano fatto gli inglesi a dominare il mondo per secoli? Erano dei ciechi creduloni.

“Mi dispiace, davvero. Tutto questo è molto imbarazzante.”

“E non sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante domani mattina, quando avresti dovuto dirmi che c’è qualcuno che ti aspetta… ovunque ti aspetti?”

“Cosa?”

“Kim, ti ho invitato ad uscire perché sei un ragazzo simpatico e mi sei sembrato giù di morale. Pensavo ci tenessi un po’ di più a questa tua ragazza che ti tiene al guinzaglio, evidentemente sbagliavo. Con la mia c’è un po’ di maretta, avevo bisogno di uscire e sfogarmi anch’io e di sicuro tu non rappresenti un ulteriore motivo di litigio. Avevo pensato di prendere due piccioni con un fava, credo di essermi sbagliata.”

“Ragazza? Quindi tu… oh.”

“Già. _Oh_.”

Kim non sapeva se ridere o piangere e se farlo perché una ragazza carina come Emma aveva pensato di invitarlo ad uscire per pietà, o perché era davvero così evidente per tutti fosse assicurato ad un bel guinzaglio con tanto di collare. Solo che non era una ragazza e tenere l’altro capo del laccio e sì, ci teneva fin troppo il guinzaglio rimanesse dov’era.

Si era accasciato contro lo schienale della scomoda panca di legno, completamente svuotato. Che figura di merda. Pensare non avesse avuto nemmeno tutta quella voglia di provarci con lei, non certo perché non fosse attraente o non gli piacesse, anzi: Emma gli ricordava la Kit dei tempi migliori, in circostanze diverse avrebbe davvero potuto perdere la testa per lei. Lesbica o meno.

Il problema era proprio quel guinzaglio che gli toglieva il respiro, ma a cui si aggrappava disperatamente ogni volta lo sentisse allentarsi. Aveva paura di quel che avrebbe potuto fare una volta che Bill fosse tornato a casa ed il problema non era nemmeno il sesso perché, insomma, un po’ non avrebbe saputo dove mettere le mani, un po’ perché Bill non aveva certo la scollatura di Emma. Non era attratto da lui in _quel_ senso, ecco.  
Però voleva stare con lui e non aveva senso così e aveva bisogno di un’altra birra anche per digerire il fatto di _non_ essere stato abbordato da un’attraente lesbica con il corpo scolpito dallo yoga.

“Se vuoi vado via, non c’è bisogno mi riaccompagni a casa, chiamo un taxi.”

Emma aveva fatto per alzarsi, ma Kim l’aveva fermata con un gesto.

“No, per favore, rimani. Non ci hanno nemmeno portato il dolce, ancora.”

“Sei sicuro? Non devi sentirti obbligato, sul serio, è stato un errore mio, avrei dovuto dirtelo subito.”

“Be’ sì avrebbe aiutato, ma non avevo alcun diritto di saltare subito a certe conclusioni, no? Colpa mia.”

“Nessun problema. Quindi niente fidanzata? Se vuoi posso presentarti io qualcuna carina. Niente lesbiche, promesso.”

Kim aveva riso di gusto suo malgrado, Emma aveva tentato di spezzare la tensione e ci era riuscita nel modo migliore: proprio come aveva pensato, la sua donna ideale. E l’aveva incontrata che lei aveva già ben chiaro di essere lesbica e lui passava le giornate in attesa di un messaggio da parte del suo migliore amico che non voleva più fosse solo un amico: il senso dell’umorismo inglese faceva proprio schifo, poco da fare.

“Sicuro che va tutto bene? Hai una faccia…”

“Perché pensavi avessi una ragazza?”

“Cosa?”

“Prima, hai detto pensavi ci tenessi un po’ di più alla ragazza che mi teneva al guinzaglio. Come facevi ad essere sicura fossi impegnato?”

“Non lo so, intuito femminile? E non guardarmi così, è un sesto senso importante.”

Emma aveva ordinato una disgustosa crème brûlée che le era finalmente stata servita ed aveva preso a rimestare nella sua tazza con gusto, mentre lui sbocconcellava un’altrettanto disgustosa mince pie: buon cibo, buona birra, pasticceria carente. Forse però era tutta colpa di Posh e Liz che lo avevano abituato fin troppo bene in fatto di dolci.

“Il cellulare.”

“Uh?”

“L’ho capito per via del cellulare. Ci stavi sempre incollato in palestra e lo tenevi a vista durante le pause. E quando arrivava un sms lo leggevi con _quella_ faccia.”

“Che faccia?”

“ _Quella_. Insomma, la faccia di uno cotto e rosolato a puntino: sorridevi come uno scemo.” Aveva preso un’altra cucchiaiata di quella broda giallastra assaporandola lentamente prima di puntargli contro il cucchiaino. “Hai fatto venire il diabete a tutti in palestra e hai spezzato i cuori di parecchie mie allieve, te l’assicuro.”

 _Oh._ Era cosa nota a tutti, a quanto sembrava. Splendido.  Di colpo la sua mince pie sembrava essere diventata tremendamente interessante.

“Allora? Avete litigato anche voi? Natale porta male.”

“Natale è uno schifo. Non abbiamo litigato, comunque.”

Kim si sentiva a disagio. No, non avevano litigato, forse. Non sapeva, in realtà se Bill fosse arrabbiato con lui, messaggio di auguri o meno: l’aveva ignorato per giorni senza alcuna spiegazione, al suo posto Kim si sarebbe arrabbiato e anche tanto.

Kim aveva inspirato in profondità ed esalato un “E’ il mio migliore amico.” talmente veloce che non era riuscito a sentirsi lui stesso.

“Scusa?”

“E’ il mio migliore amico.”

“…”

“…”

“Oh.”

“Già. _Oh_.”

“Non posso crederci, una lesbica che fa da ultima spiaggia ad un gay confuso, è da barzelletta!”

Emma stava tentando eroicamente di non scoppiare a ridere, era evidente.

“Cosa? No! Io non… Non sono gay! E tu non ce l’hai scritto in fronte che sei lesbica, ero sicuro che stasera avrei concluso!”

“Kim, guarda che non c’è niente di male, non è-”

“ _Non è così terribile_ , lo so. Ed è una cazzata, perché io non sono gay e, sì, è terribile mi sia preso una cotta da ragazzina per il mio migliore amico, va bene? Per tutta la vita ho avuto casini perché mi scordavo il preservativo e rischiavo di mettere incinta questa o quella ragazza a caso, ora ho casini perché tengo i pantaloni abbottonati e mi piace il mio migliore amico. Se è uno scherzo, non lo trovo divertente.”

“Cavolo, in effetti non lo è. Soprattutto perché rischiare di diventare padre a vent’anni dev’essere un incubo. Non voglio nemmeno pensarci.”

“Emma…”

“Lo so, non è quello il punto. Ma è comunque un punto importante su cui riflettere. Il tuo amico deve essere uno in gamba se ha messo il guinzaglio ad uno come te.”

“Bill non sa niente.”

“Oh, andiamo!”

“Bill non sa niente. Non ha idea di quello che sta succedendo, muore ancora dietro alla sua ex ragazza e pensa sia fortunato ad aver trovato un amico come il sottoscritto. È la persona migliore e più ingenua conosca.”

“Allora sei nei guai.”

“Lo so.”

Avevano finito il dessert in silenzio e senza più molta voglia, Kim aveva aiutato Emma a rimettersi il cappotto e poi l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa nel freddo di quella notte d’inizio gennaio. Avevano preferito tornare a chiacchierare del più e del meno, della probabile tresca tra la receptionist della palestra e l’istruttore di pilates, persino dei piani per il futuro. Emma lo aveva salutato davanti al portone di casa con un bacio sulla fronte e un in bocca al lupo, ma lei era un’ottimista e non conosceva Bill, poteva ancora sperare per lui andasse tutto per il meglio, no? Kim le aveva sorriso ed era tornato a casa imboccando la strada più lunga, quella che costeggiava il bosco intorno alla città: non aveva voglia di chiudersi in camera da solo.

Liz lo aveva svegliato la mattina seguente come al solito, alle sei e mezzo, perchè aveva il primo turno al locale e lui non era più il suo nipote preferito. O forse era solo paranoico e il suo bacon era croccante esattamente come tutte le mattine precedenti, non mezzo crudo e molliccio.  
Aveva servito tè e cappuccini, e scones al cioccolato e mirtilli, lemon curd e ciambelle, fette di torta e crostate, tutto come al solito, aveva aiutato Posh con le consegne prima di tornare a casa all’ora di pranzo con Ed che non gli aveva fatto domande sulla serata appena trascorsa, ma che dall’espressione che aveva sembrava aver capito tutto. E non sembrava turbato per niente.

Aveva disertato la palestra.

Non aveva molta voglia di rivedere Emma così presto e forse era immaturo da parte sua, ma si sentiva comunque un po’ deluso per la storia del non essere stato rimorchiato: il suo orgoglio ne aveva risentito più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Aveva optato per la piscina ed era alla sua settima vasca corta quando aveva deciso che poteva anche prendersi una pausa prima di abbandonare il riscaldamento e passare all’olimpionica. Aveva scientemente evitato di guardare lo schermo del cellulare lasciato accanto al suo asciugamani e si era fermato a chiacchierare con un paio di atleti dello Swimming Club, finendo per perdere il suo turno in corsia, ma non aveva problemi ad aspettare, non aveva nient’altro da fare.

Nuotare lo faceva sentire bene, l’acqua era decisamente il suo elemento ideale, ogni bracciata lo liberava di un pensiero molesto e nell’acqua era tanto leggere che sentiva di volare. A differenza di molti atleti, lui non aggrediva l’acqua con fendenti decisi, l’accarezzava con movimenti morbidi e si lasciava guidare. Non badava al cellulare e a quel che significava quell’attesa, non pensava a Bill e non si logorava aspettandolo come un cane alla catena.  
Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni da capodanno, Bill sarebbe rientrato entro tre giorni e per quel momento sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scusa plausibile per il suo comportamento: alle brutte avrebbe sempre potuto dirgli che aveva litigato con suo padre e aveva bisogno di sbollire la rabbia per conto suo. Era plausibile, Bill ci avrebbe creduto. D’altro canto, Bill si fidava sempre di quel che gli veniva detto, lui non mentiva mai a nessuno e non capiva perché altri avrebbero dovuto ripagarlo con qualcosa di meno della verità. Bill era certo il mondo fosse buono come lui o che potesse diventarlo. Credeva anche Kim fosse un bravo ragazzo coraggioso e il suo migliore amico: era un povero illuso, insomma. Era la persona migliore del mondo e non se lo meritava proprio di aver incontrato uno come lui. Kim scivolò meno elegantemente di quel che avrebbe voluto in posizione supina, avrebbe percorso la decima vasca sul dorso; poteva farcela.

Quando si era finalmente deciso ad abbandonare la vasca, erano rimasti in pochi a popolare il centro sportivo. Aveva i muscoli delle spalle e del bacino piacevolmente indolenziti, gli addominali tesi e i polpacci duri come pietre, nulla che una doccia ristoratrice non potesse sanare. Si era tolto la cuffietta con uno schiocco bagnato e aveva preso a frizionarsi i capelli lanciando suo malgrado un’occhiata al cellulare sulla panca.

Tre messaggi. _Bill_.

Bill stava tornando a casa. Aveva deciso di prendere il primo treno disponibile da Londra un’ora prima e gli chiedeva se potesse andarlo a prendere in stazione. _Un’ora prima_.

Il treno da Londra impiegava esattamente cinquanta minuti per arrivare alla stazione di Cambridge.

_“Scusa, sei sicuramente impegnato, tranquillo torno da solo : )”_

Era stato il suo ultimo sms quando non aveva ricevuto risposta. Quasi trenta minuti prima, mentre lui era impegnato ad umiliare Joeffrey Campbell e la sua spalletta di club con un crawl da Olimpiade.

_“Sto arrivando.”_

Aveva digitato senza pensarci, si era asciugato alla buona ed infilato la tuta sul costume bagnato senza nemmeno badare agli sguardi perplessi – e un po’ anche schifati – degli atleti rimasti.

Aveva parcheggiato l’auto che Ed gli lasciava per andare in palestra nel parcheggio della stazione centrale di Cambridge appena dieci minuti dopo aver letto i messaggi, non avrebbe saputo dire come avesse fatto ad arrivare così in fretta: certo aiutava la cittadina fosse un buco.

Non c’era molta gente che defluiva verso l’esterno e Kim riusciva solo a sperare contro ogni previsione di non essere arrivato troppo tardi, che il treno fosse ancora fermo sui binari.  
il treno in realtà non c’era già più, ma qualcuno ancora s’attardava sulla pensilina, qualcuno con un bagaglio ingombrante, qualcuno per una sigaretta. Qualcuno perché aspettava lui.

Bill era infagottato in un cappotto che gli ricordò di quanto facesse freddo e della sciarpa che aveva lasciato in macchina, ma non se ne preoccupò: finalmente era tornato e al diavolo il resto.

Lo aveva abbracciato senza rendersene conto e contro ogni suggerimento del buon senso, si era ripromesso che avrebbe mantenuto le distanze, ma la sua granitica determinazione era andata in pezzi come l’aveva visto sorridere sulla distanza.

“Mi sei mancato”

Solo quello, Bill non si vergognava di volergli bene, e perché avrebbe dovuto, _lui_?

Era fregato, mille volte fregato, se la distanza gli aveva dato la flebile illusione di poter riacquistare il controllo, le braccia di Bill si erano premurate di mandarla in frantumi. Gli aveva affondato il viso nei riccioli che erano cresciuti bel oltre le orecchie e lo aveva stretto più forte per non cedere alla tentazione di baciarlo su una brutta pensilina male illuminata e farsi odiare per sempre.

“Kim?”

“Hm?”

“Puzzi di cloro. Mi stai asfissiando.”

Ma il suo tono era leggero e non aveva fatto nulla per allontanarlo. Kim aveva cominciato a ridere soffocando le risate nella sua sciarpa enorme e lo aveva stretto a sé ancora di più. Ed era terrorizzato, ma anche felice, perché in quel momento era il suo migliore amico che lo prendeva in giro.

“Dio Bill, mi sei mancato tantissimo anche tu.”

E mentre si ride, chi potrebbe mai prendere sul serio un innocente bacio sulla fronte? Fu l’unica variante Kim riuscì ad imporre alle sue labbra. 


	11. You can't be yourself within jealousy

Ricominciare l’anno accademico dopo la pausa natalizia fu meno dura di quanto Bill avesse creduto. Forse perché non vedeva l’ora di tornare a Cambridge e le lezioni e lo studio non gli sembravano poi un costo eccessivo, studiare gli era sempre piaciuto in fondo.

A Londra era stato bene, era stato bene persino a Little Stempington, la forzata inattività che si era imposto era riuscita là dove persino i pasticcini di Lizzy e Posh avevano fallito e aveva preso un po’ di peso: sua madre continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi ripetendo quanto fosse cresciuto e quanto stesse maturando, suo padre gli chiedeva se avesse incontrato qualcuno di speciale e c’era rimasto malissimo quando non aveva fatto nomi femminili.  
Ma Bill aveva trovato davvero qualcuno di speciale e non gl’interessava non fosse una potenziale fidanzata, perché Kim era il suo migliore amico e l’unica persona gl’interessasse frequentare davvero. Solo che le cose stavano cambiando.

Gennaio era arrivato e passato in un soffio sciogliendo e spazzando via i pochi spruzzi di neve che avevano imbiancato le guglie di Pembroke, e forse anche l’affetto di Kim.

Sapeva che era successo qualcosa durante la sua assenza, ma non riusciva a capire cosa, Kim si era trincerato dietro risposte evasive e palesemente false, o evitava di rispondergli tout court. E non era da lui.

Parlargli di Liva era stata un’esperienza avvilente oltre che penosa, ci aveva messo giorni a decidere se e come farlo ed alla fine se ne era pentito amaramente: Kim l’aveva guardato con un misto di sorpresa, delusione e persino fastidio che non era riuscito a decifrare e che l’aveva umiliato più di quanto non si fosse sentito per conto suo. Non era così che aveva immaginato la sua prima volta e, nonostante il piacere del sesso, non poteva fare a meno di provare un certo disagio ogni volta che ci ripensava.  
Aveva provato a parlare con Liva, il giorno dopo, ma lei aveva liquidato tutto in poche battute, un sorriso e un bacio con la lingua che lo aveva fatto sentire piccolo e stupido. Era letteralmente scappato da Londra per evitare il rischio probabile di un imbarazzante secondo round e le occhiatine consapevoli di buona parte della sua famiglia - nonno compreso, che per festeggiare gli aveva passato sottobanco ben cento sterline, il doppio di quanto gli regalava di solito per il suo compleanno: si era imbarazzato talmente tanto che non era riuscito a dire nemmeno una parola. Aveva sperato Kim lo aiutasse a dissipare quella sensazione sgradevole, ma la sola idea di parlargliene gli faceva venire la nausea, quasi avesse fatto qualcosa di male ad andare a letto con Liva e la reazione di Kim non aveva fatto altro che confermare il suo presentimento.

Sbuffò avvilito sul grosso tomo di Antropologia Culturale, fermo da un’ora abbondante al primo capitolo: non gl’interessava esplorare la vita degli oggetti secondo la prospettiva di diverse culture, già malediva abbastanza gli scambi culturali in generale e quelli con la Scandinavia in particolare.  
Il letto dietro di lui era desolatamente vuoto, Kim ormai si fermava raramente da lui e quando lo faceva rimaneva solo pochi minuti.   
Aveva altri impegni. Ormai passava ogni minuto libero dal lavoro tra palestra e piscina, non gli aveva nemmeno più chiesto di seguirlo.

Probabilmente perché ora c’era anche Emma.

Bill non l’aveva mai incontrata e Kim non sembrava impaziente di presentargliela, sapeva solo fosse un’istruttrice di aerobica e che lavorava nella palestra in cui si allenava. E che erano usciti insieme una volta.

_Forse era la sua ragazza e non voleva dirglielo_.

Che ci sarebbe stato di male? Kim non si faceva i suoi stessi problemi, non solo non aspettava l’abito bianco, non aspettava nemmeno la persona _speciale_ , perché a vent’anni che cosa pretendi se non goderti la vita?   
Kim una volta gli diceva tutto. O almeno così aveva creduto lui, ma sembrava adesso preferisse fossero altre orecchie ad ascoltarlo e quel pensiero lo demoralizzò ulteriormente. Avrebbe voluto non essere mai tornato a Londra, Natale o meno, non sapeva come era potuto accadere ma in quei pochi giorni aveva perso tutto quello che aveva – o creduto di avere? – con Kim e gli veniva da piangere. E si sentiva ancora più stupido.

Ripensò a Jewel che, per non pensare mai davvero a nulla, si ritrovava a stringere _tutto_ : un ragazzo che l’amava, una famiglia, un bambino, una vita felice. Forse era quello il segreto della felicità, spegnere il cervello e allungare la mano per prendere ciò che si desiderava.

Si era accorto di essersi addormentato solo quando l’aveva svegliato un toc toc insistente alla porta. Non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse dormito, ma fuori era buio e si sentiva ancora troppo intorpidito dal sonno per pensare di guardare l’orologio da polso. Aveva aperto senza nemmeno chiedere chi fosse, senza pensarci, ma i suoi colleghi e coinquilini l’avevano visto in condizioni peggiori, una maglietta spiegazzata non avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Solo che dall’altra parte della porta non c’era Steve o Andy o Matt o nessuno degli altri ragazzi con cui aveva legato in dormitorio.

“Non è un po’ presto per mettersi a letto?”

_Kim?_

“Sono passate le cinque e mezzo, ho finito il mio turno al locale. È un brutto momento?”

_Un brutto momento? Non si faceva né vedere né sentire da giorni ed era tutto quello che aveva da dire?_

“No, no, certo che no, entra!”

In realtà non gli fregava nulla di cosa avesse o non avesse da dire a sua discolpa, era solo contento fosse passato a trovarlo, come ai vecchi tempi. Forse stava solo ingigantendo una sciocchezza e Kim non si era affatto allontanato, forse aveva semplicemente da fare.   
Forse aveva solo paura di chiedere e scoprire che Kim si era davvero stancato di lui.

Si era aspettato Kim si allungasse sul letto come aveva sempre fatto, ma non si mosse, rimase fermo tra la scrivania e l’armadio di fronte a lui guardandosi intorno, quasi cercasse un particolare anomalo, un cambiamento che ovviamente non c’era stato.

“Posh ti manda un po’ di pasticcini per fare merenda, i tuoi preferiti.” E aveva sollevato un sacchetto di carta colorata.

Probabilmente Bill era stupido davvero, perché non credeva di aver fatto qualcosa di strano: aveva reagito come al solito, ma era evidente non ci fosse più nulla di _solito_ tra loro due.   
Kim si era scostato. Bill aveva fatto per abbracciarlo in preda all’euforia e lui lo aveva evitato. Nulla di eclatante, aveva semplicemente fatto un mezzo passetto indietro frapponendo tra loro il sacchetto di dolci, non lo aveva platealmente allontanato, ma aveva fatto quanto bastava per evitare il contatto.

E Bill ci era rimasto talmente male che per un istante non aveva saputo cosa fare o dire, troppo stupito per un qualunque tipo di reazione. Kim aveva distolto immediatamente lo sguardo e aveva sorriso come se non si fosse accorto di niente, aveva appoggiato il sacchetto sulla scrivania ed era andato a sedersi sul letto. Come se non fosse successo nulla, appunto.

Solo che qualcosa era successo eccome, e Kim se ne rendeva conto. Sapeva bene che Bill ci era rimasto male, era talmente trasparente che era sempre facilissimo intuire cosa stesse pensando o provando. E lo aveva ferito.

Kim aveva una voglia matta di abbracciarlo di nuovo, era passato troppo tempo dalla sera in cui era andato a prenderlo in stazione, ma non poteva cedere: gli mancava da morire, e doveva evitarlo per lo stesso motivo.  
Perché poteva raccontare e raccontarsi tutte le storie che voleva, poteva cercare di convincere e convincersi che non voleva perdere il suo migliore amico e che Bill lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre, ma la verità era che Kim non voleva più solo un amico e nel lieto fine ci aveva sperato eccome. Solo un po’, in silenzio, senza osare dirlo neppure a se stesso, ma si era cullato con l’illusione di avere una possibilità. Invece era passata una danese stronza e aveva strappato via la pagina, sbattendogli in faccia una volta di più quanto fosse stata vana quella speranza.

Odiava la Danimarca, e nemmeno sapeva dove fosse collocata con precisione su una cartina.

Bill aveva preso ad agitarsi come se non sapesse cosa fosse dove nella sua stessa camera, si muoveva a scatti tentando di fargli credere fosse tutto normale e non lo avesse terribilmente deluso. Aveva tirato fuori la sua scaldavivande elettrica per preparare il tè come aveva sempre fatto ogni volta che si era presentato fuori dalla sua porta con un cartoccio di dolci, aveva preso la sua tazza rossa dell’Arsenal e quella nera degli All Blacks che riservava a Kim.

Kim sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio andare via, a quel punto. In realtà non avrebbe dovuto cedere alle insistenze di Posh e alle occhiate oblique di Lizzy, non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla sua stessa voglia. Erano giorni che non vedeva Bill e non era riuscito ad impedirsi di prendere quel cartoccio di dolci e di attraversare i pochi metri che dividevano il dormitorio di Pembroke dal Fitzbillies. Come non era riuscito ad impedirsi di sedere sul letto, accettare la tazza fumante. Fissarlo mentre si portava la sua alle labbra: anche di quello doveva ringraziare la danese con il nome stupido. Fino al momento della confessione di Bill, Kim aveva potuto fingere di non riuscire a vederlo come una creatura sessuale, di scindere completamente i due piani, perché Bill era un’anima ingenua e l’idea del sesso non lo toccava. Invece non era così, Bill era un ragazzo e aveva le voglie e i pruriti di tutti i ragazzi, e si era trovato qualcuno con cui grattarli. Una danese stronza, appunto.   
Kim non poteva più fingere nulla, tutti i suoi muri di carta erano stati soffiati via uno dopo l’altro e si era ritrovato nudo e indifeso contro i suoi desideri più vergognosi.

E aveva baciato Emma.

O forse era stata lei a baciare lui, in realtà non era così importante, perché erano un bel po’ ubriachi, lei era stata – probabilmente, non era ancora molto chiaro – mollata dalla sua ragazza ed era talmente depressa che l’aveva convinto a far compagnia a lei, il suo certosino obeso ed una bottiglia di vodka alla fragola nel suo microscopico appartamento. Kim odiava la vodka alla fragola ed avrebbe dovuto capire da quel particolare che quella serata era una cattiva idea, ma anche lui era depresso ed ubriacarsi in solitaria per questioni di cuore sarebbe stato decisamente training autogeno al suicidio, per entrambi.  
Quindi avevano vuotato la bottiglia di vodka ed un numero imprecisato di birre ed erano finiti l’uno sull’altra tra il divano e il tavolinetto, con il gatto che li guardava annoiato. E, mentre le mordicchiava il collo, l’aveva chiamata “Bill”. Emma aveva cominciato a ridere talmente forte che le era venuto il singhiozzo, poi lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto di star su con il morale, che almeno lui aveva potenzialmente a disposizione quasi il cento per cento della popolazione per distrarsi, ma non le lesbiche: la sua Milla baciava meglio.  
Quella sera era tornato a casa alticcio, frustrato e con qualche consapevolezza in più che avrebbe preferito lasciare sul fondo della bottiglia.

La campana della Little Saint Mary aveva rintoccato le sei del pomeriggio nell’istante esatto in cui aveva cominciato a piovere e quello poteva essere un pretesto per alzarsi e andar via, doveva andare in palestra, in piscina, a casa a riposare, da qualche parte.

“Cosa studiavi di tanto noioso da farti addormentare in pieno pomeriggio?”

Ma non riusciva a scollarsi da quel letto, non voleva andare via, si sentiva come una grossa e ottusa falena, un obbrobrio peloso troppo stupido per capire che la luce che tanto l’attraeva sarebbe stata la sua rovina. E lui era troppo grosso e goffo perché anche la luce non rischiasse di spegnersi.

Bill aveva ridacchiato imbarazzato e lui non era riuscito a non sorridere: anche quel suono gli era mancato.

“Detto brevemente, di come guarda un tappeto un musulmano piuttosto che un indù.”

“Mi prendi in giro?”

“Magari.”

“Ricordami, cos’è che vorresti fare da grande?”

Bill aveva riso di nuovo, si era un po’ rilassato e si era seduto ai piedi del letto. Non si chiese più come mai riuscisse a decifrare ogni mutamento della sua postura, ogni sfumatura delle sue espressioni, non ne aveva più bisogno perché sapeva e la risposta non lo spaventava più, lo rendeva solo triste: l’aveva studiato come Bill studiava dai suoi libroni e aveva memorizzato tutto quel che poteva.

Troppo poco per i suoi gusti, ma Kim avrebbe imparato ad accontentarsi, per una volta, era stanco di perdere le persone che amava a causa della sua voracità.

Il suo tè era diventato freddo senza che avesse avuto l’occasione di berlo, troppo impegnato a concentrarsi su quello di Bill, e a resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi di più e sistemargli i capelli: capisci che sei cotto senza possibilità di scampo di qualcuno quando persino i suoi riccioli schiacciati in modo ridicolo su un lato solo della testa ti sembrano adorabili.

“Non ti piace più il tè?”

“Cosa?”

“Non ne hai bevuto nemmeno un sorso. Mi sembra sia come al solito, ma se non ti piace dovrei avere ancora del latte.”

“No, non preoccuparti. Non avevo molta sete, il tè va benissimo così.”

Non riusciva a credere le loro conversazioni fossero ridotte a quello, poche chiacchiere inutili intervallate da silenzi imbarazzati. Pensare che fino alle vacanze natalizie potevano passare pomeriggi interi a ridere di sciocchezze e il silenzio non esisteva, perché anche quello, tra loro, comunicava.

Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi ed andare via, avrebbe dovuto farlo già da tempo, più rimaneva più era difficile alzarsi da quel letto, più era difficile stare zitto e, soprattutto, fermo.

“Vai già via?”

“Sì, bè, avrei da fare adesso. Si sta facendo tardi.”

Bill aveva annuito come se comprendesse benissimo la situazione, quando proprio non poteva. Si era alzato anche lui ed aveva posato la sua tazza accanto a quella di Kim, sulla scrivania, senza alzare gli occhi dal fondo della ceramica, quasi cercasse risposte nei fondi del tè.

“Anche se hai una ragazza, ora, ci andiamo lo stesso in Australia, un giorno? Vorrei vederle davvero le onde portate dal vento del sud, anche se non avrai tempo per insegnarmi a fare surf.”

E il sorriso di Bill era talmente triste che Kim si sentì sprofondare.

 


	12. This is where it all begins. Everything starts here, today.

La settimana di San Valentino era passata in un tripudio di dolcetti e nuove coppie appena formate, ma Bill non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto se non avesse ricevuto ben due cuori di cioccolato da altrettante colleghe del corso di Psicologia Sociale, regali che non si era decisamente aspettato: non credeva di essere l’oggetto dell’interesse di nessuna delle sue compagne di corso o di dormitorio, al più aveva pensato lo frequentassero perchè interessate a Kim. Soprattutto non avrebbe mai creduto di poter piacere ad Emily, con la sua espressione perennemente imbronciata e la sua ostentazione di un titolo nobiliare che le aveva procurato più sfrecciatine di quante fosse disposta ad ammettere di aver colto: ma se ti chiami Wetmore-Story*, il sangue blu non può aiutarti nemmeno se imparentato direttamente con quello reale.

Aveva ringraziato e restituito la cioccolata anche a Gillian, che era graziosa e simpaticissima, ma non voleva rischiare potesse pensare lui ricambiasse il suo interesse. Bill non aveva più interesse per nessuno, doveva solo pensare a studiare, arrivare al terzo anno, laurearsi e poi trasferirsi alla London University per terminare il corso di studi. Giada gli aveva parlato dell’eventualità di un PHd, di un internato per l’ONU già a partire dal primo anno di dottorato che non voleva assolutamente lasciarsi scappare, ma era essenziale si trasferisse a Londra e di seguire i corsi a Cambridge da esterno non se ne parlava, avrebbe passato più tempo in treno che a studiare con tranquillità.

Non vedeva Kim da più di una settimana. Se non avesse tenuto conto delle occasioni in cui si erano incrociati per sbaglio tra il Fitzbillies e il parco, le settimane sarebbero state due. Continuavano a sentirsi tramite sms, e quello Bill proprio non riusciva a capirlo: cercava di rispondere a meno messaggi possibile, ma meno lo faceva più Kim sembrava insistere, arrivando addirittura a telefonargli. Ci stava diventando matto e non ne poteva più.  
Non sarebbero mai andati in Australia insieme, di quello era sicuro. Kim ci sarebbe tornato, un giorno, ma da solo; o forse con quella Emma, o chissà chi altra. Non riusciva a credere di aver passato un intero pomeriggio su internet durante le vacanze natalizie cercando solo mute da surf. E tavole adatte ai principianti come lui. Aveva addirittura preso in considerazione la possibilità di dottorato in Australia, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto lavorare con la comunità degli aborigeni australiani, studiare più a fondo quella parte del Commonwealth e rendersi utile, magari come educatore. Kim gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato un ottimo insegnante, era stato lui ad ascoltarlo mentre ripeteva ad alta voce l’ultima lezione di fine termine, quella che gli sarebbe valsa il voto finale. Ma Kim non l’avrebbe più ascoltato ripetere nulla, quindi si sarebbe arrangiato da solo per la prova di metà termine e andava benissimo così.

A volte sentiva il suo cervello trasformarsi in un criceto impazzito che non riusciva più a scendere dalla ruota, pensava a ripensava senza sosta, rimuginava su ogni piccolo dettaglio dei mesi trascorsi, su cosa avesse potuto fare – o non fare – per allontanare così quello che credeva il suo migliore amico. Le ragioni di Jewel era riuscito a comprenderle, con il senno di poi – e sì, si era comportata un po’ da stronza, poteva anche dirlo - ma quando pensava a Kim finiva solo per domandarsi come era potuto succedere e come avesse fatto a non accorgersi di essere stato solo un tappabuchi. E forse non era giusto pensarlo, ma si sentiva trattato esattamente in quel modo.   
Quando finiva su quella china, l’unica cosa da fare era mettersi a studiare di più e segnare un’altra tacca al calendario, perché di tempo non poteva e non voleva più perderne.

Erano passate più di due settimane dall’ultima volta che Kim era andato a trovarlo quando aveva deciso che, qualunque fossero i suoi rapporti con Kim in quel momento, non poteva privarsi dei dolci del Fitzbillies per paura di incontrarlo. O forse di _non_ incontrarlo, la variabile era piuttosto sfumata.

Ci era andato un pomeriggio con il cielo inaspettatamente limpido, l’aria troppo fredda per essere fine febbraio e l’umore tetro: aveva urgente necessità di zuccheri e grassi saturi, cioccolato e tè bollente.

“Bill! Tesoro, finalmente ti fai rivedere! Vieni a sederti al banco, ti porto i biscotti, li ho appena sfornati.”

Lizzy l’aveva accolto come al solito, c’era giusto una nota stonata nella sua voce, troppo forzatamente allegra forse, come se tentasse di sopperire ad una mancanza. Erano sempre tutti genuinamente felici di vederlo e lui era felice di vedere loro, nonostante le macchie enormi di rossetto quasi indelebile che Posh gli stampava sempre sulle guance e che gli avevano procurato non poco imbarazzo in dormitorio.  
Big Ed non era dietro il bancone né in laboratorio, quindi il locale era tutto per le due signore e un po’ Bill ci era rimasto male, anche se non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso: sapeva che il giovedì Ed si prendeva sempre il pomeriggio libero per passare qualche ora con gli amici, mentre il martedì era riservato a Lizzy. La domenica sera, invece, Lizzy si agghindava, Ed tirava fuori la cravatta, e uscivano a cena fuori come una coppietta di fidanzatini. Era una routine collaudata, la loro, e durava da decenni.  
Quindi Bill aveva inconsciamente sperato le due signore non fossero sole. Però c’era solo Stewart con loro, che aveva scoperto con non poca sorpresa studiasse al St. John’s e fosse il primo del suo corso di Fisica, nonostante sbagliasse regolarmente a battere gli scontrini. Vatti a fidare delle apparenze.

Alla fine non aveva preso il tè né una cioccolata, ma si era detto che non era stata la delusione a fargli passare la voglia di crogiolarsi al caldo di quel locale familiare. Aveva piluccato i biscotti deliziosi di Lizzy e Posh gli aveva fatto un pacchetto con le brioche che avrebbe mangiato in dormitorio, da solo.

Solo che quando aveva fatto per andarsene, era rimasto gelato sul posto da una voce fin troppo nota. Kim era appena entrato nel locale, ma non da solo.

La misteriosa Emma di cui aveva sentito parlare troppo poco era infagottata in un cappotto di lana grezza che avrebbe fatto la gioia di sua cugina Giada, ma che non riusciva comunque a nascondere la sua forma minuta e ben fatta. Accanto a Kim sembrava una nanerottola, ma era talmente carina che il dettaglio passava in secondo piano: i capelli biondissimi e lisci sotto il cappello di lana spessa, gli occhi grandi, l’espressione vivace. Capiva benissimo perché Kim si fosse invaghito di una ragazza così, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Avevano anche gli stessi interessi e le stesse ambizioni, erano belli, praticamente fatti l’uno per l’altra. Sarebbe stato strano Kim avesse preferito ancora la sua compagnia, piuttosto.

Avrebbe preferito non vederli, però. Per quanto fosse carina e magari tanto simpatica quella ragazza, Bill era arrabbiato, perché non era giusto Kim l’avesse trattato in quel modo, non era giusto gli avesse fatto credere fossero amici quando in realtà, tutto quello che gli serviva era qualcuno con cui passare il tempo in attesa di trovare di meglio. Esattamente come aveva fatto Jewel; che era una stronza, certo, ma allora era uno stronzo anche Kim.

“Bill! Che ci fai qui?”

Uno stronzo che non aveva alcun diritto di guardarlo come se fosse di troppo, era lì per le brioches ripiene e la cioccolata, non era certo andato al Fitzbillies sperando di vedere lui. O almeno, questo Kim non doveva saperlo.

“Piccola pausa per le brioches. Stavo andando via.”

Gli aveva mostrato il sacchetto di carta colorata frapponendolo tra loro esattamente come aveva fatto Kim due settimane prima. Non lo aveva fatto consapevolmente, ma voleva mantenere le distanze. Non che credesse Kim si sarebbe avvicinato troppo, figurarsi. Non con Emma accanto.  
Che stava palleggiando lo sguardo tra loro due con un’espressione indecifrabile, ma Bill non aveva voglia di prestarle attenzione, voleva solo tornare in dormitorio e dimenticarsi di Kim, mangiare le sue brioches e poi mettersi a letto, anche se era troppo presto per dormire. E avrebbe chiamato sua madre e sarebbe tornato a Little Stempington per il week end, ci fosse o meno Jewel nei paraggi, non gl’importava più.

Emma aveva dato un colpetto a Kim, come per scuoterlo dall’imbarazzo, e Bill li aveva odiati tutti e due per quell’intimità che lo aveva fatto sentire di troppo una volta di più. Gli aveva teso una mano presentandosi prima che potesse dribblare entrambi per uscire dal locale ed era stato costretto a stringergliela. Non era colpa di Emma, sembrava davvero una ragazza carina, Kim sembrava stare bene, quindi non era giusto prendersela con lei. Non era lei che aveva giocato all’amica del cuore per mesi, salvo lasciarlo al palo alla prima occasione.  
Aveva cercato di essere gentile, si era scusato ed aveva tentato di nuovo si andare via.

“Rimani ancora un po’, mangiali qui quei dolci.”

Kim aveva un’espressione talmente tesa che era evidente avrebbe preferito essere da tutt’altra parte. O forse avrebbe preferito _lui_ fosse da tutt’altra parte e realizzarlo lo ferì più di quanto volesse e potesse ammettere.

“No, devo tornare a studiare. Ho già perso troppo tempo, ora basta.”

Aveva fatto un cenno di saluto ad Emma ed era andato via senza aggiungere altro, senza preoccuparsi di guardare Kim un’ultima volta: per quel che lo riguardava era stato un addio più che sufficiente.

Aveva passato le due ore successive a studiare furiosamente senza riuscire a memorizzare una sola parola. Le brioches erano ancora nel loro sacchetto di carta, dimenticate su un angolo della scrivania, ormai fredde. In lontananza, le campane della Little St. Mary’s battevano i quarti che mancavano alle undici e Bill si maledì mentalmente per aver fatto tanto tardi, avrebbe dovuto rimandare la chiamata a sua madre all’indomani.   
Aveva chiuso il grosso libro di… in realtà non sapeva nemmeno di cosa avesse letto nelle ultime due ore, il che non era confortante. Non aveva sonno, ma non aveva senso continuare a tentare di studiare, era evidente che non avrebbe memorizzato nulla, quella sera.

Era stato costretto a spegnere il cellulare, il bip bip ritmico e continuo dei messaggi in arrivo aveva rischiato di farlo impazzire, soprattutto perché sapeva benissimo chi gli stesse scrivendo: era riuscito a stento ad impedirsi di buttarlo dalla finestra.  
Che senso aveva? Kim lo ignorava, peggio, lo evitava platealmente, e poi pretendeva di tenerlo incollato al cellulare con messaggi e chiamate? Non era più a Little Stempington né a Londra, era lì a due passi, il cellulare era un mezzo inutile. E lui non aveva bisogno gli si lanciasse un osso di consolazione, non era un cane e non aveva bisogno di compagnia a tutti i costi. Conosceva altra gente, avrebbe avuto altri amici, non aveva bisogno di Kim, che se ne stesse con la sua ragazza e lo lasciasse in pace.

Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo del tempo che aveva sprecato nella doccia a piangere come un cane abbandonato sull’autostrada, un patetico ragazzino che si sentiva di nuovo solo. Le lacrime si erano mischiate all’acqua che andava raffreddandosi e le aveva asciugate con un telo fingendo non fossero lì, perché era stato un momento di debolezza ridicolo e non era servito a nulla. Perché l’unico che avrebbe potuto confortarlo era uno stronzo.

Non era nelle condizioni di spirito migliori per accogliere ospiti, di sicuro non a quell’ora e non con i capelli ancora umidi. Aveva provato ad ignorare i colpi sempre più insistenti, ma chiunque fosse non sembrava volerne sapere di desistere. Guardò di nuovo la sveglia: quasi mezzanotte. Matt che aveva di nuovo dimenticato di fare il bucato ed era lì a mendicare un asciugamani pulito? Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

“Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi.”

Che ci faceva Kim fuori dalla sua porta? Alle undici e mezzo il dormitorio veniva chiuso per i visitatori, come aveva fatto a superare il custode?

“Mi ha visto talmente tante volte da inizio anno che pensa sia uno studente. Non mi ha chiesto nulla.”

Splendido.

“Non mi fai entrare?”

“Stavo per andare a letto, domani devo alzarmi presto.”

“Domani è venerdì, il primo corso comincia alle dieci e le aule sono dall’altra parte del cortile. Non devi svegliarti presto.”

Bill era arrossito leggermente, colto sul fatto. Di certo non immaginava Kim conoscesse il suo piano di studi e i suoi orari anche meglio di lui, ma se organizzi il tuo tempo libero attorno a quello di un altro, finisci per ricordare anche minuzie apparentemente insignificanti pur di poter passare ogni momento possibile con lui.  
Si era spostato leggermente aprendo di più la porta per lasciarlo entrare e Kim si lasciò scappare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo: almeno non lo aveva mandato via.

Quando Bill aveva lasciato il Fitzbillies dopo un saluto che sembrava una condanna, dire che avesse quasi avuto una crisi di nervi era poco. Per fortuna Posh lo aveva trascinato nel retro del locale prima che potesse rendersi ridicolo davanti alla platea della clientela abituale.  
Non si era aspettato di trovarlo lì, non si era aspettato tanta freddezza, anche se sapeva di meritarla. Non si era aspettato di essere declassato a _perdita di tempo_ : e lui sapeva bene cosa comportava per lui, per loro.

Gli aveva mandato un messaggio dopo l’altro, tutti rimasti senza risposta. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma il cellulare era stato spento. Non riusciva a credere stesse succedendo davvero, aveva cercato di fare tutto il possibile perché non succedesse eppure stava avvenendo come nei suoi peggiori incubi: Bill se ne stava andando, stava perdendo il suo migliore amico.

Emma aveva continuato a blaterare di cose assurde fino a che non l’aveva pregata di lasciarlo solo, non aveva bisogno di bugie che gli rendessero più sopportabile la perdita. Perché di quello si trattava, perdita, e c’era dell’ironia crudele: aveva cercato di preservare la loro amicizia, di non spaventarlo e non perderlo, ma aveva fatto tutte le scelte sbagliate.

Come al solito.

Non sapeva nemmeno dove avesse trovato il coraggio di raggiungerlo in dormitorio, l’indomani lui avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi prestissimo davvero per il primo incontro di orientamento, ma non gl’importava: anche a mettersi a letto, non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio e Bill non gli avrebbe fatto da sveglia come aveva cominciato a fare sempre più spesso, tre squilli al cellulare e un messaggio minatorio che non mancava mai di farlo scoppiare a ridere: era diventato il suo modo preferito di cominciare la giornata.

“Credo dovremmo parlare.”

Il problema è che non sapeva bene come iniziare. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli, che scusa cercare? Probabilmente aveva preparato un discorsetto con delle giustificazioni plausibili, ma aveva dimenticato persino di averlo pensato.

“Non vedo di cosa. Io credo che dovrei andare a letto comunque, è tardi.”

“Non così tardi, abbiamo fatto di peggio anche il giorno prima di un test.”

Aveva sperato di ammorbidirlo con un ricordo piacevole, un ricordo _loro_ , ma Bill non sembrava intenzionato a fargli sconti. Si era limitato a sollevare infastidito un sopracciglio e a distogliere lo sguardo per fissare la sveglia sulla scrivania. _Mi stai facendo perdere tempo_ , il messaggio era chiaro, e Kim avrebbe voluto sprofondare. Stava andando tutto male per l’ennesima volta.

“Io ci voglio tornare in Australia con te, ti ho promesso di insegnarti a fare surf .”

“Non ha importanza, nessuno dei due ne avrebbe comunque il tempo.”

“Siamo amici, possiamo trovarlo e-”

“Onestamente, Kim, perché sei qui? Non lo capisco, non è necessario. Non devi giustificarti di nulla con me, che siamo alle elementari? Non occorre mi mandi un bigliettino per chiedermi di essere o non essere tuo amico: siamo grandi entrambi, lo sappiamo come vanno queste cose, ci si conosce, si sta bene insieme, poi le cose cambiano e non si sta più bene. Punto. Non ha importanza, si va avanti. Non devi cercare di trovare giustificazioni per il fatto tu abbia trovato altri interessi ed altre persone con cui stai meglio. Sono contento per te. Avrei preferito fossi più onesto, ma va bene anche così, non è certo una colpa volere altre cose.”

Kim era rimasto senza parole. O forse ne aveva troppe che tentavano di venire fuori tutte insieme. Gli veniva da ridere e da piangere allo stesso tempo e l’avrebbe fatto se non avesse temuto di sembrare matto. Perché Bill aveva colto per l’ennesima volta il cuore del problema, ma alla rovescia. E come fargliene una colpa? Lui non poteva certo _sapere_ , non _immaginava_ nemmeno.  
Alla fine si era limitato a sorridere sperando di non sembrare troppo stupido e gli si era avvicinato, tanto non aveva più nulla da perdere.

“Hai ragione, voglio altre cose e non voglio più essere solo tuo amico.”

E si era allungato abbastanza da toccare la bocca di Bill con la sua. Era stato un bacio di quelli che non dava più dal settimo anno**, le labbra chiuse e asciutte, troppa pressione e il cuore che sembrava volergli esplodere nelle orecchie. Non aveva desiderato altro che baciarlo per settimane e, quando ne aveva avuta l’occasione, l’aveva fatto come un ragazzino alla prima cotta.

“Mi dispiace davvero Bill, non volevo finisse così, ho cercato in tutti i modi di non volere _altre cose_ , non ci sono riuscito. Volevo almeno continuassi ad essere mio amico, ma ho rovinato tutto ugualmente.”

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, dopo. Preferiva non doversi confrontare con la realtà del rifiuto e della delusione, non avrebbe retto ad un altro sguardo come quelli di suo padre.  
Bill non aveva mosso un muscolo, ovviamente non aveva ricambiato nulla ed era rimasto zitto come una statua di sale.

“Ti giuro che non succederà mai più, farò in modo che non succeda mai più. Ti prego, dammi solo un po’ di tempo, mi passerà, me la farò passare. Davvero.”

Il silenzio che era calato in quella piccola stanza da studente era spezzato solo dal ticchettare ritmico della sveglia, non si udivano nemmeno i loro respiri. Kim non sapeva per quanto tempo era rimasto a fissarsi le mani e a contare i battiti del suo cuore sperando rallentassero abbastanza da non fargli temere esplodesse. Bill non si muoveva, non emetteva un fiato, sembrava davvero salificato: come dargli torto? Se le parti fossero state rovesciate non sapeva come si sarebbe comportato, probabilmente non con altrettanta calma. Lui non affrontava mai le situazioni con calma, per quel motivo finiva sempre nei guai.  
Ma anche il silenzio è eloquente. Con un sospiro sconfitto si era raddrizzato raccogliendo gli ultimi brandelli del suo ego e del suo cuore in pezzi e aveva fatto per dirigersi verso la porta, perché era evidente non avesse più nulla da fare lì, non ci fosse più nulla da salvare.

Quasi non aveva sentito la mano di Bill sfiorargli il braccio. Era stato un tocco leggerissimo, tanto da fargli pensare di averlo immaginato. Ma Bill si era mosso, si era avvicinato.

“Ma io non voglio che ti passi.”

Quando aveva trovato il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, Kim non aveva visto fastidio, delusione, o qualcosa di peggio. Bill sembrava stupito. Lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, più esitante su cosa fare e dire che non disturbato o arrabbiato.

“Bill…”

“Sul serio. Non voglio che ti passi.”

Lo aveva ripetuto con voce più ferma, più sicura, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. E Kim non riusciva a crederci: Bill era fermo davanti a lui, non lo stava mandando via e non stava scappando, ma gli stringeva con la punta delle dita una manica della maglietta, quasi temesse – _lui!_ \- volesse andare via.

Quando si era avvicinato per baciarlo di nuovo, per baciarlo davvero, la paura non era diminuita, ne aveva tanta che gli fischiavano le orecchie per l’adrenalina in circolo.   
Era stato Bill a stringere di più la presa sul suo braccio, a farlo avvicinare di più con una pressione quasi impercettibile, ma che era decisamente reale.

“Davvero. Va bene così.”

E aveva quasi pensato fosse un peccato coprire quel sorriso. _Quasi_ , però.

*

Bill non aveva mai avuto problemi ad addormentarsi, così come a svegliarsi presto. Sua madre diceva che i bravi ragazzi con la coscienza a posto non hanno pensieri sgradevoli a tenerli svegli, né problemi che non vogliono affrontare a trattenerli sotto le coperte.  
Bill non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte, ma non aveva alcun pensiero molesto a tormentarlo; non voleva alzarsi dal letto, ma non era il peso di un problema a trattenerlo sotto le coperte, quanto una testa bionda che aveva deciso di usarlo come cuscino.

Kim dormiva profondamente e non sembrava intenzionato a svegliarsi presto, ma a Bill stava più che bene: non pensava potesse essere tanto piacevole condividere un letto troppo piccolo, dividersi una coperta e il calore della pelle. Non pensava si potesse voler così tanto bene a qualcuno da abbandonare totalmente ogni via nota per imboccare un sentiero che non avrebbe mai pensato di voler percorrere. Prima di Kim, però.

Si sentiva stupido a non averlo capito subito, ad aver pensato il suo fosse l’affetto che si regala ad un amico: la verità è che probabilmente l’aveva amato dal primo momento, quando gli aveva portato la cioccolata calda ed una brioche surgelata nella penombra di un locale chiuso.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter amare un altro ragazzo. Ma, meno di un anno prima, non avrebbe nemmeno immaginato di perdere la testa per una ragazza come Jewel o di perdere la verginità con una danese più grande di lui che non avrebbe probabilmente mai più rivisto.  
  
Aveva un po’ paura e forse aveva ragione sua madre, sono i pensieri sgradevoli a tenerti sveglio, perché era nudo e abbracciato ad un altro ragazzo nudo e si sentiva dolorante e appiccicoso. Anche felice, però. E confuso, e non sapeva come il suo mondo avrebbe reagito al sorgere del sole.

Aveva abbracciato Kim più stretto sperando si svegliasse e rimanesse addormentato, non sapeva bene quale delle due opzioni preferisse: voleva aprisse gli occhi e scoprire di non essere solo nelle sue preoccupazioni, com’era stato solo un pugno di ore prima quando, distesi per la prima volta su quello stesso letto, aveva guardato Kim negli occhi e si era specchiato nella sua stessa paura per quel che stavano per fare. Eppure non era pronto ad affrontare tutto e a perdere il peso della sua testa sul cuore, lo teneva ancorato a qualcosa di solido e reale.

La sveglia squillante del cellulare di Kim aveva letteralmente squarciato il silenzio dell’alba all’improvviso, facendolo sussultare. Kim dormiva così profondamente che si era appena stiracchiato infastidito, per poi stringersi di più contro il suo petto.

Poi era saltato su come una molla mettendosi a sedere sul letto, improvvisamente sveglissimo.

“Perché non mi hai svegliato? Non dovrei essere qui, farò tardi!”

Era schizzato via dal letto rischiando di farlo cadere, aveva sbattuto contro la scrivania e l’armadio più volte tentando di raccogliere ed infilarsi il più in fretta possibile tutti i vestiti.  
Bill si era messo a sedere sul letto guardandolo incredulo mentre si agitava in preda ad una fretta che non riusciva a capire: erano le sei del mattino, possibile avesse tanta fretta di andarsene? Aveva già cambiato idea?

Kim intanto si era infilato il cappotto ed era uscito di corsa senza una parola.

La camera era ripiombata nel silenzio irreale dell’alba, Bill riusciva a sentire chiaramente il suo respiro, persino le tante, piccole crepe che sentiva aprirsi nel petto. Era rimasto seduto tra le lenzuola e le coperte sfatte, improvvisamente infreddolito e dolorante.  
Avrebbe pianto se non fosse anche troppo sorpreso per una qualunque reazione: Kim l’aveva a malapena guardato, si era rivestito ed era scappato via. Dopo la loro prima notte insieme.

Forse aveva ragione Padre Peenas, il sesso è peccato e il peccato si paga? Non gli risultava il resto del mondo che non praticava l’astinenza se la passasse tanto male, però. Magari era proprio solo colpa sua.

Non sapeva quanto tempo era rimasto a fissare il vuoto, solo che era stato riscosso dalla porta della sua camera che si spalancava di colpo: sull’uscio c’era Kim, l’espressione stravolta e i capelli arruffati, sudato come chi ha corso su e giù per le scale come un matto.  
Si era precipitato verso il letto, verso di lui, lo aveva abbracciato con forza e lo aveva baciato. Non come si erano baciati la sera prima, un bacio di quelli che ti fanno sciogliere, e Bill si era completamente dimenticato di tutto, era creta tra le sue braccia, facesse pure quel che voleva.

“Buongiorno.”

Era stato appena un sussurro sulle labbra e Bill gli aveva risposto con un sorriso piccolo piccolo. E grato: andava tutto bene.  
Kim non aveva allentato la stretta delle sue braccia, aveva continuato a stringerlo mentre gli sfiorava il viso con la bocca, come in una scena da filmetto romantico, ma aveva importanza? Il clichè, in quel caso, a Bill stava benissimo, insieme a Kim sarebbe volentieri anche soffocato nei clichè.

“Ho un incontro di orientamento per il corso da insegnante, comincia alle 8.”

“Farai tardi.”

“Non importa, qualche minuto in più o meno non cambierà le cose. Dopo i tuoi corsi mi aspetti al locale?”

Bill gli aveva sorriso contento, perché quella era la formula con la quale si salutavano sempre, da settimane, mesi, da che si conoscevano. Aveva annuito e l’aveva baciato sulla bocca stringendogli ancora di più le braccia al collo. Kim gli aveva sorriso contro le labbra e si era lasciato abbracciare.

“Bene. E lavati i denti, tu che hai tempo.”

Bill si era staccato da lui come se avesse preso la scossa, si era allontanato il più possibile ed era arrossito furiosamente: non si era ancora lavato i denti, doveva avere un odore disgustoso!

Ma Kim era semplicemente scoppiato a ridere prima di allungarsi sul letto per trascinarlo di nuovo verso di sé e baciarlo con forza.

“Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Kim stava ancora ridendo quando aveva richiuso la porta della camera dietro di sé per la seconda volta da che erano svegli, ma Bill non riusciva a volergliene. Era felice, erano felici.

E quel pomeriggio, quando lo avrebbe rivisto al Fitzbillies, sarebbe stato Bill a baciarlo per primo.

 

FINE.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
>  *Gioco di parole: _Wet_ = bagnato, _More_ = più/di più, _Story_ = storia/racconto. Devo davvero spiegare il doppio senso sconcio che si può tirare fuori? ಸ‿ಸ
> 
> **Secondo il sistema scolastico Australiano il Settimo Anno d’istruzione corrisponde – con variazioni da Stato a Stato – al primo anno di scuola superiore o all’ultimo di scuola primaria (l’equivalente delle nostre elementari/medie) e l’età dello studente varia tra i 12 e i 13 anni.  
>  Summer Bay si trova (nelle intenzioni degli sceneggiatori di Home and Away: in realtà la cittadina non esiste) nello stato del Nuovo Galles Del Sud, quindi Kim ha cominciato a dare baci alla francese in prima liceo a 13 anni. u.u
> 
> NDA:  
>  Grazie a tutte coloro che hanno avuto la pazienza di star dietro a questa storia e alla mia lentezza, che abbiate commentato, favvato (ecc.) o meno: grazie di cuore, spero il finale non vi abbia deluse. ヾ(*´∀｀*）ノ

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamenti:
> 
> Come sempre un grazie va alla mia spingitrice ufficiale, prelettrice e motivatrice [ Callie_Stephanides](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides), perchè è sempre divertente guardare la propria dignità che va ramengo con quella di qualcun altro.  
> Una menzione speciale a [ Sayuri](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=157112), cara, dolce anima innocente che mi ha dato la sua benedizione quando la sinossi di una sua storia originale mi ha dato la scintilla per poter scrivere la robetta di cui sopra: perdonami.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kim Hyde/Bill Hazeldine - Hiddlesworth - Calls me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714114) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Kim Hyde/Bill Hazeldine - Hiddlesworth - Try [The day after]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722703) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Il lato positivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881933) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)
  * [Hiddlesworth - Kim & Bill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009811) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
